Vaders Groupie
by Tlana Isimi
Summary: Jeder von uns hat seine ganz persönlichen Star Wars Lieblings-Charaktere… Doch was tun wir eigentlich, wenn die eine oder andere dieser Gestalten ganz unverhofft tatsächlich einmal vor uns steht?
1. Fussball, Vader und andere Heimsuchungen

**Titel:** FUSSBALL, VADER UND ANDERE HEIMSUCHUNGEN

**Autor****in:** Tlana Isimi

**Rating:** M

**Status:** 1/?

**Zeitlinie:** ----

**Charakter(e):** Darth Vader und andere

**Genre:** Humor / bissige Satire (Letzte Warnung: Fussballfreunde und solche, die mit dem klangvollen Namen Erwin gesegnet wurden, sollten diesen Text tunlichst meiden, denn: Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind _nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt_ und haben sich diese auch grösstenteils selbst eingebrockt!

**Inhalt:** Jeder von uns hat seine ganz persönlichen Star Wars Lieblings-Charaktere … Doch was tun wir eigentlich, wenn die eine oder andere dieser Gestalten ganz unverhofft tatsächlich einmal vor uns steht? Diese Geschichte versucht ein paar Antworten darauf zu geben, was geschieht, wenn jemand aus jener sagenumrankten weit, weit entfernten Galaxis auf einen seiner Fans losgelassen wird - oder umgekehrt ...

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Handlungen von Star Wars. Alle Namen und Bilder von Star Wars Charakteren und alle anderen mit Star Wars in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd.

**Danke:** Ein herzliches Dankeschön meinen Betas Nbee, M.-L. und Isabella Piett

**FUSSBALL, VADER UND ANDERE HEIMSUCHUNGEN**

_Scheiss Fussball!_ Schon wieder verbrachte ich einen Sonntagabend alleine, weil sich mein Göttergatte, wie an so vielen anderen Sonntagen auch, mit seinen Kumpels zum Sport mit anschliessendem Besäufnis abgesetzt hatte. Als treusorgende Ehefrau wäre es natürlich meine _heilige Pflicht_ gewesen, moralische Unterstützung heuchelnd, am Spielfeld-Rand zu stehen, mir im obligatorischen (allerspätestens nach Anpfiff einsetzenden) strömenden Dauerregen meinen Allerwertesten abzufrieren, um von dort aus meinem Gemahl dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich geschlagene fünfundachtzig Minuten auf der Ersatzbank lümmelte – plus weitere fünfzehn Minuten Pause – versteht sich! Doch augenscheinlich bin ich eine schlechte Gattin, denn solches zu tun gelüstete mich immer schon sehr wenig, und auf die nach dem Spielabpfiff folgende, unvermeidliche Sauferei auf unbequemen, wackeligen Festbänken im verrauchten Klublokal war ich erst recht nicht scharf. Ich würde von diesem Spiel noch genug zu sehen bekommen, wenn ich nachher mit spitzen Fingern das hoffnungslos verschmutzte Turnier-Trikot in die Waschmaschine beförderte. Einmal begegnete ich während einer solchen Aktion sogar einem blutigen, abgerissenen Zehennagel – inklusive Pflaster – wobei beides übrigens nicht meinem Gatten gehörte, sondern irgendjemand anderem … Doch in dem Chaos beim Umkleiden waren besagte Socke und Pflaster inklusive Zehennagelanhang irgendwie … _brrr,_ _ekelhaft!_

Welcher Vollidiot hatte eigentlich heute früh den Nerv gehabt, das Spiel trotz dieses elenden Sauwetters anzusetzen? Warum mussten Fussballer immer im grössten Matsch auf die Schnauze fallen? Und wie brachte es mein Mann bloss ständig fertig, innerhalb jener magischen fünf Minuten, in denen er wohlgemerkt _nicht_ auf der Ersatzbank sass, genau so dreckig zu werden, wie seine Kameraden? Das waren und sind noch immer die Fragen, auf die ich niemals eine befriedigende Antwort finden werde … Oh, ich fürchte, ich schweife nun doch zu sehr ab und bitte daher vielmals um Verzeihung!

Na schön, was tat man also als fussballdesinteressierte Ehefrau mit einem angebrochenen Sonntagabend? Genau, man hole sich eine Packung besonders ungesunder Kekse und werfe sich damit aufs Sofa, vor die Glotze! Eines muss man meinem Mann in seiner Euro-2008-Vorfreude allerdings zu Gute halten. Die frühzeitige Anschaffung dieses extra-grossen Plasma-Fernsehers war ein Volltreffer: Darth Vader kam auf diese Weise erst richtig zur Geltung – _Oh, Baby!_

Doch wie es mit DVD-Filmen eben so ist … Auch dieser hier war irgendwann zu Ende, und so machte ich mich kurz nach zehn, mit einem kleinen Schlenker übers Bad, auf ins Schlafzimmer. Sowohl ich, wie auch mein Ehemann würden morgen wieder früh raus müssen. Die Arbeit rief. Ihn schien das allerdings wenig bis gar nicht zu kümmern, denn er war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht …

Also legte ich mich alleine in unser grosses Bett, wickelte mich in die Decke und begab mich, da die Arme meines Gatten aus bereits genanntem Grunde eben gerade _nicht _zur Verfügung standen, in die von Morpheus und dessen Land der Träume … Allerdings war der Schlaf nur von kurzer Dauer. Ich wurde irgendwann vom Geschnarche meines Gemahls geweckt.

_Super! Erst saufen und dann Schnarchen! _„Schatz, du schnarchst", teilte ich ihm schlaftrunken mit. „Du schna-harchst!", setzte ich kurz darauf leicht genervt und etwas lauter noch einmal nach, als er keine Anstalten machte, damit aufzuhören. Ich wollte ihm den Zeigefinger in die Seite bohren, weil diese Methode bis anhin immer von einem gewissen Erfolgt gekrönt gewesen war, ertastete damit jedoch lediglich die kalte, reichlich verlassene Betthälfte meiner besseren Hälfte – _Hä?_

Das, was ich bis jetzt für das bierselige Schnarchen meines Göttergatten gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich letztendlich doch nicht als dieses. Es war mehr ein mechanisches Röcheln, das mir recht vertraut vorkam … _Moment, vertrautes, mechanisches Röcheln?_ Endgültig wach riss ich nun doch die Augen auf.

Darth Vaders hünenhafte Gestalt hob sich dunkel und bedrohlich gegen das Balkonfenster unseres Schlafzimmers ab – eine einzige, grosse, schwarze Masse, lediglich durchbrochen vom Glimmen der wenigen, spärlich verteilten, Leuchten auf seinem Kontrollfunktions-Paneel und dem Systemstatus-Gürtel. Himmel, der war ja riesig! Das war in den Filmen irgendwie gar nie so richtig zur Geltung gekommen …

Ich fing an zu schreien, da ich es für angebracht hielt, meine Verwirrung und mein Entsetzen über diese doch einigermassen beunruhigende Situation kund zu tun.

Bloss einen Augenblick später legte sich bereits ein schwarzer, kalter Handschuh auf meinen Mund und erstickte wirkungsvoll mein Gezeter. „Still, Sie wecken ja das ganze Haus auf!"

_Ja, was denn sonst? _Das ganze Haus aufzuwecken wäre natürlich der eigentliche Zweck dieser Übung gewesen ... _Hilfe! Überfall! Sith Lord auf neun Uhr!_ Ich überlegte, ob es Sinn machen würde, zu versuchen ihn in die Hand zu beissen. Doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich mich mit einem äusserst stabilen Durastahl-Mechanismus angelegt, und in der Folge bloss ein paar meiner Zähne eingebüsst hätte, beschloss ich, es lieber sein zu lassen. Zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen liess er jedoch, kaum hatte ich mich soweit beruhigt, um nicht mehr ununterbrochen nach dem Beistand meiner Nachbarn brüllen zu wollen, von selbst wieder von mir ab.

„Wie sind Sie hier herein gekommen?", fauchte ich aufgebracht, setzte mich auf und knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Seltsamerweise kam ich nicht auf die Idee, dass ich womöglich nur träumte. Und auch nicht, dass diese schwarze Gestalt hier eventuell bloss ein Einbrecher war, oder irgendein Scherzkeks, der nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als des Nachts im Vader-Kostümierung durch die Gegend zu ziehen, nein: Das hier war seine Lordschaft Darth Vader der Echte – Punkt!

Der deutete soweit wortlos – also lediglich röchelnd – auf das einladend geöffnete Balkonfenster, wo sich die Gardinen in der kühlen Nachtbrise bauschten. Ich war nicht diejenige gewesen, die dieses Fenster geöffnet hatte, das kann ich beschwören! Er musste sich selbst Zutritt verschafft haben! Okay, Darth Vader war ein Sith-Lord und Sith-Lords hatten sowas vermutlich einfach drauf, oder?

„Und was suchen Sie ausgerechnet in _meinem _Schlafzimmer?", wollte ich wissen.

„Obligatorischer Fanbesuch", war die Antwort. „Sie haben heute zehn Schmachtpunkte auf der nach oben offenen Richterskala erreicht. Das ist zwar kein Rekord, aber der Tageshöchstwert und somit ein Grund Ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten." Er liess sich, ohne um Erlaubnis gebeten zu haben, auf meiner Bettkante nieder, welche unter seinem Gewicht bedenklich knirschte.

„_Schmacht_punkte? Offizieller _Was?_ Das geht nicht! Runter von meinem Bett, mein Mann kommt jeden Moment nach Hause, der mag sowas gar nicht!"

„Ihr verehrter Gatte liegt gegenwärtig in der Wohnung seines besten Freundes mehr oder weniger im Koma. Seine Leber dürfte wohl noch eine Weile mit dem Abbau von Ethanol beschäftigt sein", versicherte mir der Dunkle Lord in leicht zynischem Tone. Damit kramte er von irgendwo ein kleines, schraubenzieherartiges Werkzeug hervor und begann, an seinem Helm herum zu werkeln.

„Was machen Sie da?", wollte ich reichlich argwöhnisch geworden wissen.

„Ich ziehe mich aus ..."

„Wie bitte?"

Er hielt mit dem Schrauben inne. „Sie sollten den Zustand Ihrer Ohren überprüfen lassen. Ich sagte, ich ziehe mich aus!", verkündete er allen Ernstes.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", protestierte ich aufs Höchste alarmiert.

„Dieser Druckanzug ist bei der körperlichen Vereinigung überaus hinderlich. Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten, um ihn zu entfernen."

„Ein paar Min… oh, nein! Nein, nein, nein. Keine körperliche Vereinigung, _nein!"_

„Warum nicht?" Er schien wirklich überrascht.

„Also hören Sie mal, ich bin verheiratet!", entrüstete ich mich.

„Ich nicht. Wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, bin ich verwitwet. Im Übrigen hat Sie Ihr eigener Zivilstand bis jetzt nicht unbedingt davon abgehalten, mich regelmässig anzuhimmeln", stellte er ungerührt wieder weiterschraubend fest. „Also tun Sie jetzt nicht so scheinheilig … Halten Sie das einmal …" Mit diesen Worten drückte er mir eine Schraube in die Hand.

_Eine Schraube? _Tatsächlich, eine Schraube! Komisch, waren in dieser Szene mit der Meditationskammer jemals irgendwelche Schrauben mit im Spiel gewesen? _Naja, egal …, _überlegte ich und fragte, um ihn abzulenken: „Wie sind Sie eigentlich hergekommen, also … ich meine … womit?" Vielleicht konnte ich ihn ja in ein Gespräch über interstellare Flüge verwickeln und ihn auf diese Weise von seinem ursprünglichen, diesem mir überaus suspekt vorkommenden _Vereinigungs-Vorhaben,_ abbringen.

„TIE-X1-Turbojäger", bemerkte er gleichmütig. „Prototyp, steht draussen."

„Wo?" Ich war nicht mehr zu halten, sprang auf und hastete hinaus auf den Balkon. _Oooh,_ _Wahnsinn! _Tatsächlich, da ruhte dieses Schmuckstück auf seinen filigranen Sonnenflügeln nur ein paar Meter von unserem Haus entfernt. Genauer gesagt, stand es auf der gegenüberliegenden Strassenseite, quer auf den Besucherparkplätzen der Nachbarsiedlung und ragte frech bis weit über den Bürgersteig und auf die Fahrbahn hinaus. Ein experimenteller imperialer Sternenjäger, mit Zwillingsionentriebwerken und einem Hyperantrieb der Klasse 4 …

„Falsch parkiert", murmelte ich, als Darth Vader ebenfalls auf den Balkon trat – gerade rechtzeitig, um mit mir das nun folgende Schauspiel, welches sich uns auf der anderen Strassenseite darbot, quasi von einem Logenplatz aus betrachten zu können:

Die Eingangstür des Nachbarhauses wurde energisch aufgestemmt und Erwin Meier, Hausmeister seines Zeichens, und dennoch von vielen auch oft einfach nur _der Schiedsrichter _genannt, betrat die Szene. Den blauen Morgenmantel fest um seine Taille gezurrt, watschelte er in seinen bei jedem Schritt penetrant gegen die baren Fersen klatschenden Adiletten zielstrebig auf den TIE-X1 zu. In seiner Hand hielt er, wie eine Trophäe schwenkend, eines seiner in der Umgebung allseits bestens bekannten, und daher auch ziemlich unbeliebten, roten Kärtchen – für Falschparker.

_Verdammt!_ Es war mitten in der Nacht, schlief dieser alte Hohlkopf denn nie?

_Der __Schiedsrichter _fackelte nicht lange. Nachdem er am Stein seines Anstosses vergeblich nach einem Kontrollschild Ausschau gehalten hatte und auch keinen Scheibenwischer fand, unter den er seine _wichtige Botschaft_ hätte klemmen können, versuchte er die Karte nun irgendwie an einem der Lasergeschütze zu fixieren.

Das war nun ohne Frage zu viel für Vader. Er reichte mir kommentarlos eine weitere Schraube, sowie sein Werkzeug und sprang über die Balkonbrüstung, hinunter auf den Rasen. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten und unheilverkündend flatterndem Umhang stürmte er auf den selbsternannten Ordnungshüter zu.

_Los, schnapp ihn dir, Tiger …_ schmachtete ich in stummer Hysterie hinter ihm her. _Würg ihn, würg ihn! _Des Imperators Vollstrecker in Aktion – Live und in Farbe – was wollte man mehr?

„Ist das Ihr …" weiter kam Meier nicht, weil er in solider Vader-Manier von diesem an der Gurgel gepackt, hochgehoben und gegen das vordere Sichtfenster des Jägers gedrückt wurde.

„Hände weg von meinem Schiff!" knurrte der Dunkle Lord den Zeigefinger drohend erhoben. Damit liess er den Hausmeister allerdings auch bereits wieder los. Oder, um es etwas präziser auszudrücken – er liess ihn an Ort und Stelle einfach wie einen Sack Kartoffeln fallen.

Der _Sack_ ging wenig elegant zu Boden, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, Vader weiterhin anklagend seine persönliche rote Karte zu präsentieren. „Sie sind nicht berechtigt, hier zu parkieren", japste er vorwurfsvoll.

Ich sah einen roten Strahl aufblitzen. Der Sith-Lord machte ernst und hatte sein Lichtschwert aktiviert. Ein seltsamer Ruck ging durch meine Eingeweide. In Erwartung, demnächst Meiers Hand samt Karte durch die Luft segeln zu sehen, oder gar seinen Kopf, schloss ich die Augen. _Scheisse! _dachte ich bloss. _Scheisse, Scheisse, Scheisse, Scheisse! _Die Sache dort drüben schien plötzlich auf ganz hässliche Weise aus dem Ruder zu laufen.

Ich hörte den Alten wie ein angestochenes Ferkel quieken, während Vader fast zeitgleich ein zufriedenes „Jetzt schon", von sich gab. Dann legte sich gespenstische Stille über unser Quartier – eine Stille, durch welche rasselnder Atem überlaut zu mir hoch schallte. Wider aller Vernunft riskierte ich deshalb trotzdem einen Blick auf die andere Strassenseite. Zu meiner Erleichterung konnte ich erkennen, dass Meier soweit immer noch an einem Stück zu existieren schien. Vader musste ihn lediglich seiner bekloppten Karte beraubt haben. Der hängte sich gerade ohne Eile sein Lichtschwertheft wieder an den Gürtel, während noch die letzten paar der verkohlten, ehemals roten Papierfetzen in schneeflockengleichem Tanz zu Boden sanken. Gemächlich kam er zu unserem Haus zurück geschlendert.

„Ich dachte wirklich, Sie hacken ihm die Hand ab", gab ich um Fassung ringend und mit immer noch reichlich weichen Knien zu, als er mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung wieder neben mir auf dem Balkon landete.

„Das darf ich nicht", beschied er mir. „Vertragsklausel für Fan-Besuche – Paragraph eins, Absatz eins …"

„Äh …", machte ich verständnislos und beobachtete mit mässigem Interesse wie Erwin Meier nun – mehr auf allen Vieren als aufrecht gehend – den eiligen Rückzug antrat. Nachdem er im Eingang seines Hauses wieder verschwunden war, kam ich nicht umhin, erneut in stiller Ehrfurcht den TIE-X1-Turbojäger zu bestaunen. Damit nur einmal eine Spritztour unternehmen dürfen … Nichts Verrücktes, bloss die kleine Runde im eigenen Sonnen-System, bis zum Saturn oder so ... Ich unterdrückte ein sehnsuchtsvolles Aufseufzen. Dieses Modell war ein Einplätzer. Doch selbst der überaus unbequeme Aspekt, während des ganzen Fluges auf Vaders Schoss sitzen zu müssen und mir vom harten Plastoid-Tiefschutz seiner Rüstung mein Steissbein malträtieren zu lassen, hätten mich von diesem Wunsch nicht wirklich abbringen können. Ich warf einen abschätzenden Seitenblick hoch zur röchelnden Maske des schwarzen Riesen neben mir. _Nun denn, fragen kostet ja nichts …_

„Kann ich meinen Schrauber wiederhaben?", wollte der ausgerechnet genau in diesem Moment wissen.

_Mist, falscher Zeitpunkt! _Ich beschloss, die Frage auf später zu verschieben und reichte ihm resigniert sein Werkzeug, wohl wissend, was er damit zu tun gedachte.

„Ich will Ihnen ja nicht zu nahe treten, doch ich war eigentlich immer der Meinung, Sie könnten ohne diese Rüstung nicht lange überleben …", begann ich zögerlich, immer noch mit der leisen Hoffnung, mir würde diese Sache mit der _körperlichen Vereinigung _irgendwie docherspart bleiben … Und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich selbst langsam aber stetig in Einzelteile zerlegte, ebenfalls. Dennoch überlegte ich, ob ich ihm vorsorglich einen meiner Toppits Gefrierbeutel aus der Küche holen sollte – kleine Schrauben hatten schliesslich immer diese dumme Angewohnheit, verloren zu gehen …

„Fünfundzwanzig Minuten – bevor es kritisch wird", teilte er mir mit.

„Fünfundzwanzig Minuten?", widerholte ich ungläubig. „Aber in _Schatten des Imperiums_ steht etwas von _wenigen _Minut…",

„Sie glauben aber auch wirklich alles, bloss weil irgendjemand, irgendwann einmal irgendetwas in irgendein Buch geschrieben hat", unterbrach er mich nicht sonderlich freundlich und begab sich wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

_Gut, somit wäre das also auch geklärt … _Ich fragte mich,wie man bei Bedarf eigentlich einen gut zwei Meter grossen Cyborg möglichst rasch in einem Kleiderschrank verschwinden liess und warf einen letzten, wehmütigen Blick auf den Sternenjäger, bevor ich dem Dunklen Lord nach drinnen folgte. „Hören Sie, Sie brauchen das nicht zu tun … Das mit dem Ausziehen, meine ich …", startete ich einen erneuten, wenn auch etwas lahmen Versuch, ihn umzustimmen. Denn um vor ihm theatralischen auf die Knie zu fallen, und ihn mit gefalteten Händen und tränenerstickter Stimme um Einhalt anzuflehen, davon war ich doch immer noch ein ganz kleines Bisschen zu weit entfernt. Ich hatte schliesslich auch meinen Stolz …

„Zehn Schmachtpunkte sind für gewöhnlich ein eindeutiger Hinweis, dass ein herkömmlicher Fan in den Groupie-Status aufgestiegen ist und gelten somit als Indikator für dessen sexuelles Interesse am Objekt seiner Begierde", verkündete Vader verheissungsvoll, während er seinen Umhang abnahm, ihn eher beiläufig auf den Stuhl in der Ecke warf und sich erneut aufs protestierend ächzende Bett setzte.

_Na toll! Super gelaufen!,_ beglückwünschte ich mich stumm. Meine Desillusionierung erreiche ihren vorläufigen Höhepunkt, nachdem er die dritte und die vierte Schraube herausgedreht hatte und auch diese ihren Weg in meine hohle Hand fanden. Ich fragte mich im Stillen, wie er sich wohl diese sogenannte _körperliche Vereinigung_ so vorgestellt hatte. Fristete er denn nicht seit seinem Lavabad auf Mustafar ein Eunuchen-Dasein? Hatte man ihm dort unten am Ende auch ein _Ersatzteil_ montiert? Aus Durastahl? Passend zur Rüstung schwarz lackiert? Oder verchromt? Mir brach bei der Vorstellung der kalte Schweiss aus. Dennoch wanderten meine Augen unaufhaltsam zu Vaders Tiefschutz, wo sie verharrten, als wollten sie dort ein dickes, fettes Fragezeichen einbrennen. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich meinen Blick wieder losreissen. Um mich irgendwie abzulenken, und in Erinnerung an den Toppits Gefrierbeutel, nahm ich das leere Wasserglas vom Nachttisch meines Mannes und liess die Schrauben vorsichtig hinein gleiten. „Machen Sie sowas eigentlich öfter?", wagte ich mich zu erkundigen und stellte das Glas vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Kommode.

Dieser antwortete nicht. Ein giftiges Zischen verriet mir, dass er gerade die Versiegelung seines Helmes geöffnet hatte und im Begriff war, diesen abzunehmen. Fast zeitgleich erstarb sein monotones Röcheln.

_Schluss! Aus!_ Ich hatte mir eingebildet, ich würde cool bleiben, schliesslich hatte ich Vader schon oft ohne Helm gesehen – äh … also im Film … Doch das hier war kein Film und ich blieb auch nicht cool! Stattdessen verlor ich die Nerven und suchte mein Heil in der Flucht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich unentschlossen, wohin diese mich führen sollte: Balkon oder Bad? Ich beschloss, es mit dem Balkon zu versuchen, bloss um dort angekommen festzustellen, dass ich in der Falle sass. Immerhin zweieinhalb Meter trennten mich von der akkurat geschnittenen Rasenfläche. Das war nun doch etwas zu hoch für mich! Sich im Bad zu verbarrikadieren wäre allerdings auch keine wirkliche Alternative gewesen, wenn ein voll ausgebildeter Sith-Lord mit telekinetischem Fähigkeitszertifikat davor stand – oder eventuell doch? Ich klammerte mich haltsuchend ans Balkongeländer wie an die Reling eines rasch kenternden Kahns. Trotz meiner luftig-exponierten Lage stand mir das Wasser jetzt doch irgendwie bis zum Hals und bei dem Gedanken, welch grausige Szenen sich gerade in unserem Schlafzimmer abspielten, hätte ich beinahe ein Stockwerk tiefer Claudias serbelnde Petunien-Ampel mit dem Inhalt einer Packung halb verdauter Plätzchen gedüngt. Nein, ich wollte nicht in Vaders entstelltes Gesicht sehen! Nein, ich wollte nicht der weiteren Demontage seiner Rüstung und seines Körpers beiwohnen! Und nein, ich wollte auch ganz bestimmt keinen Sex mit ihm! Eigentlich wollte ich gar nichts, ausser ganz dringend von hier weg … Ob Meier wohl inzwischen die Bullen gerufen hatte? Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn die gleich auch noch hier aufkreuzten! Trotzdem sehnte ich mir jetzt gerade inbrünstig eine Polizeistreife herbei.

„Buh!" Es war bloss ein heiseres Flüstern gewesen, mit dem Vader mich nur Augenblicke später fast zu Tode erschreckte, aber dieses Flüstern war zu allem Überfluss eindeutig einen Tick zu nahe hinter meinem rechten Ohr erklungen.

Ein ersticktes Fiepen quälte sich aus meiner zugeschnürten Kehle hinaus an die kühle Nachtluft. Zu mehr war ich im Moment nicht fähig. Ich war nicht vorgewarnt gewesen, ich hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört. Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er überhaupt in der Lage war, sich anzuschleichen – _Überraschung! _Der schwache Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel streifte meine Nase. _Hilfe! _Ich widerstand knapp dem adrenalininduzierten Drang, nun doch, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, über die Balkonbrüstung zu hechten. Dafür starrte ich einmal mehr hinüber zum Sternenjäger, als stünde dort die Lösung all meiner Probleme …

„Ich finde die Vorstellung … die sie da gerade zum … Besten geben, erbärmlich", stellte der Besitzer von eben diesem Jäger fest. Ohne die Unterstützung seines Sprachprojektors, klang er wie ein Asthma-Anfall.

Ich mied tunlichst den Blick nach rechts über meine Schulter, sondern schaute bloss weiterhin geradeaus. _Nicht umdrehen und auch nicht hinsehen!,_ ermahnte ich mich. _So ist's gut, braves Mädchen …_

Seine nachtschwarze Rüstung liess ihn geheimnisvoll erscheinen, sie regte die Fantasie an, ohne diese war er eher eine wandelnde Freakshow und mir war gerade echt nicht nach Freakshow …!

„Wer hat sich vorhin, bei der … Szene mit meiner … Meditationskammer … wieder einmal gefragt, was für … Unterwäsche ich wohl trage?"

Ich bemerkte, wie mir augenblicklich die Schamröte ins Gesicht schoss_. Oh je, schuldig im Sinne der Anklage!_

„Und jetzt haben Sie nicht … einmal genug Rückgrat, mich … anzusehen, denn im … Grunde finden Sie … mich abstossend." Diese Andeutung, mit der er mir gerade mitgeteilt hatte, dass er meine Gedanken erriet, sie unter Umständen sogar _las_ und somit über die _Freakshow _Bescheid wusste, liess mir keinen Raum für ein diplomatisches Abwiegeln. Hätte es jetzt noch etwas gebracht, wenn ich ihm versicherte, dass er ihn voller Montur einfach umwerfend aussah? Wohl eher nicht …

Ich fühlte mich in die Enge getrieben und da die ganze Angelegenheit sowieso nicht mehr peinlicher werden konnte, ging ich zum Gegenangriff über: „Sie machen mich ganz konfus! Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass Sie so plötzlich hier auftauchen würden. Sie hätten vorher wenigstens anrufen und sich anmelden können, dann hätte ich die Gelegenheit gehabt mich auf Sie einzu..." Ich brach ab, weil ich bemerkte, wie dämlich das, was ich da gerade von mir gab, klang. Ich hatte mich geirrt! Es war soeben tatsächlich noch peinlicher geworden! Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Ein ‚_hallo, hier spricht Darth Vader, Kommandant der imperialen Raumflotte der weit, weit entfernten Galaxis und Rächer aller sträflich vernachlässigten Ehefrauen. Ich komme Sonntagnacht mal kurz auf ein kleines Schäferstündchen vorbei, wenn's recht ist. Ziehen Sie sich doch was Nettes an und stellen Sie schon mal eine Flasche Sekt kalt. Ach, Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Schnabeltasse bei sich in der Küche herumstehen? Nicht? Okay, ein Trinkhalm tut's auch … Und wenn sie dann noch die Güte aufbringen könnten, eventuell einen Dosenöffner auf dem Nachttisch bereitzulegen – dieser Druckanzug hat nämlich so seine Tücken …' – ‚Ja klar, verarschen kann ich mich selber, angenehmen Tag noch, du Depp!' _Ich hätte ihm doch eh kein Wort geglaubt …!

„Wenn Sie lieber was fürs … Auge haben möchten, dann … sollten Sie sich künftig an … mein abgelegtes Ego … wenden", schlug Vader nüchtern vor.

Ich erstarrte, als ich plötzlich seine behandschuhten Hände auf meinen Schultern fühlte. Für einen Moment loderte erneute helle Panik in mir auf, weil ich das, was er da tat, nicht einordnen konnte. Zuerst glaubte ich wirklich, er wollte mich erwürgen, um sich für mein loses Mundwerk an mir zu rächen, bis ich zu meiner eigenen Verblüffung feststellte, dass er bloss meinen Nacken massierte.

„Was soll das?", wollte ich mehr als verdutzt wissen, während zehn in Synth-Leder gekleidete Durastahl-Finger geschickt meine verkrampften Schultern bearbeiteten. Sie waren beinahe so kalt, wie das Balkongeländer, an das ich mich immer noch klammerte, doch es tat gut, es tat einfach nur gut! Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass mir Vaders Gründe für seine Massage-Einlage vergleichsweise egal sein konnten, solange er bloss nicht aufhörte, meine verspannte Muskulatur zu kneten … _Ja, ja, mehr, härter, tiefer ... noch etwas tiefer … oh, ja, da, dadadadada, genau daaa-ah … _

„Mir läuft die Zeit davon … Aber vielleicht kann ich Sie … so doch noch überreden …"

„Überreden? Was hindert Sie daran, sich nicht einfach zu nehmen was Sie wollen?"

„Paragraph eins, Absatz … eins: Fans dürfen nicht gewürgt … zerstückelt, vergewaltigt … anderweitig verletzt … oder per Gedanken- … Kontrolle gefügig … gemacht werden, egal wie … blöde sie sich anstellen … Sonst ist es mit solchen … Privilegien, wie meinem ... Ausflug heute Nacht … sehr schnell vorbei."

„Ah, Sie haben also Auflagen …" _Sieh an, sieh an! _Der Gedanke, dass er mir kein Haar krümmen durfte, gefiel mir. Er gab mir das Gefühl, bei der ganzen Sache wieder so etwas wie Oberwasser zu gewinnen.

Er tat, als hätte er es überhört – und vielleicht hatte er es ja tatsächlich ...!

„Und was ist mit Meier? Den haben Sie gewürgt", gab ich, in der Hoffnung noch etwas mehr Zeit schinden zu können, zu bedenken.

„Ich habe ihn hochgehoben … nicht gewürgt und ausserdem … ist er kein Fan … er _hasst_ Star Wars. In drei … Minuten müssen Sie sich … entscheiden haben. Und … hören sie endlich damit … auf, zu flüstern, das ist irritierend!"

„Sie flüstern doch auch", rutschte es mir heraus. _Ups …! _Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte ich mich seiner Flüster-Stimme angepasst.

„Das ist technisch bedingt", entgegnete er mürrisch.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte ich entschuldigend. Eine peinliche Pause entstand. „Können wir nicht einfach damit eine Runde drehen und gut ist's?", fragte ich schliesslich, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen und deutete hoffnungsvoll hinüber zu seinem Schiff. Darth Vader flog gerne, das wusste ich. Vielleicht liess er sich ja darauf ein …

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier", stellte er prompt richtig. „Ausserdem haben Sie … offenbar einen … empfindlichen Magen … Sie würden sich da drinnen … übergeben, und ich mag … es nicht, wenn meine … Armaturen mit … Erbrochenem verschmiert sind."

Na toll, das mit meiner kleinen Brechreiz-Attacke vorhin hatte er also auch mitbekommen! „Sie könnten zur Abwechslung ja einmal anständig fliegen", schlug ich, über meine eigene Kühnheit selbst etwas überrascht, vor.

„Also gut …",

War das denn zu fassen? Er gab nach, er gab tatsächlich …

„… Unter einer Bedingung ..."

_Bedingung? Ja, klar doch, was für ein...? _„Oh!"_ Schande über mich!_ Fast hätte er mich gehabt! Fast hätte er mich da gehabt, wo er mich haben wollte! Für eine Sekunde war ich tatsächlich bereit, das Undenkliche zu tun. Ich war drauf und dran gewesen, den verhinderten Fussballgott, mit dem ich verheiratet war, mit einem reichlich ramponierten Sith-Lord zu betrügen – für eine ordentliche Nackenmassage und eine kleine Spritztour in dessen Raumschiff. „Das ist Erpressung! Vergessen Sies!"

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie … das sagen würden, doch es … war einen Versuch wert." Damit liess Vader meine Schultern los und kehrte zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Die drei Minuten waren um. Der Zeitraum, der ihm zwischen dem sich fertig Aus- und wieder Ankleiden noch blieb, war zu kurz für seine intimen Pläne mit mir – ihm ging buchstäblich die Luft aus. Ich hatte gewonnen, aber irgendwie blieb die Euphorie, die sich jetzt eigentlich doch hätte einstellen sollen, aus. Ich hörte erneut unser armes Ehebett protestieren, als der Dunkle Lord sich abermals darauf niederliess. Hoffentlich brach das Ding jetzt nicht noch zusammen, denn wie hätte ich das bitteschön meinem Gatten erklären sollen … und der Versicherung?

Zögernd wandte ich mich um und schlüpfte durch die Balkontür. Ich trug bloss ein altes, reiclich ausgeleiertes und verwaschenes Nachthemd und mir war doch langsam ungemütlich kalt da draussen geworden …

Vader war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Kette seines Capes zu schliessen und am Brustpanzer einzuhängen. Seine gelben Augen fixierten mich, kaum hatte ich den Raum betreten. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Meine Bewegungen schienen mitten in ihrer Aktion eingefroren zu sein. Es gelang mir nicht, seinem Blick auszuweichen, und so sah ich wie gebannt zurück. Gefangen irgendwo zwischen Faszination, Neugier und Abscheu starrte ich in sein vernarbtes, aschenfahles und ungesund aufgedunsen wirkendes Gesicht, suchte darin nach irgendetwas, das mich an jenen durchaus attraktiven Mann erinnerte, der er einst gewesen war. Seine Nase und Mund waren mehr oder weniger unversehrt geblieben. Er hatte einen schönen Mund, mit vollen, sinnlichen Lippen, den hatte er schon immer gehabt … Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite, der irgendwo, hinter meiner Stirn hartnäckig wissen wollte, wann dieser Mund wohl das letzte Mal geküsst haben mochte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass Sie den weiten Weg umsonst auf sich genommen haben", hörte ich mich dumpf sagen.

Vader äusserte sich nicht dazu. Er griff nach dem Glas und kippte seine Schrauben auf die Bettdecke.

„Es wäre meinem Mann gegenüber nicht fair gewesen", versuchte ich zu erklären. „Es wäre Betrug an ihm gewesen. Bitte versuchen Sie das zu verstehen. Ich könnte ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen und … und … und ich bin nun mal eine treue Seele …"

Er nahm seinen Helm. „Hören Sie auf, sich … zu rechtfertigen", entgegnete er knapp, bevor sein verunstaltetes Gesicht hinter der charismatischen, schwarzen Hülle verschwand und gleich darauf das vertraute Röcheln seines Beatmungsgerätes erneut einsetzte. Er klaubte eine der Schrauben vom Bett und begann, diese wieder in das dafür vorgesehenen Gewinde zu drehen.

Ich stand bloss da, starrte ihn an und kam mir entsetzlich dämlich vor:

– Dämlich, weil ich ihm gegenüber nun doch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und das obschon er mich um ein Haar dazu gebracht hätte, meinen Gatten untreu zu werden.

– Dämlich, weil ich es zugelassen hatte, dass er meinen Nacken massieren durfte, anstatt ihn einen Flegel und Grabscher zu schimpfen und ihm sowas von kräftig in seine Akkus (oder wo auch immer hin) zu treten, wie es sich für eine halbwegs untadelige liebende Ehegattin gehört hätte. Aber ich muss hier zugeben: Ich bin für Massagen jeglicher Art überaus empfänglich, okay? Und wäre ich noch zehn Minuten länger der Vader'schen Walk- und Knetkunst ausgesetzt gewesen, hätte dieser alles mit mir tun können, wirklich _alles! _Ich hätte mich vor ihm im Staub geworfen und ihm mit Wonne seine schicken schwarzen Stiefel geleckt.

– Und dämlich, weil mir mein Gehirn weiterhin unaufgefordert in den farbigsten Bildern zu schildern versuchte, wie es sein würde, wenn ich jetzt doch mit ihm das tat, was ich eben _nicht_ tun sollte. Schliesslich lag es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass das ganze Spiel von vorne losging, sobald der sich soweit regeneriert hatte … In meinem Kopf herrschte ein Chaos, welches mich langsam aber sicher den Überblick verlieren und ernsthaft an meinem Verstand zweifeln liess.

„Ich muss gehen", eröffnete er mir, als kurze Zeit später die letzte Schraube wieder an ihrem Platz sass. „Gute Nacht." Damit liess er durchblicken, dass er keine Lust auf eine zweite Runde hatte. Er erhob sich, drängte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an mir vorbei durch die Balkontüre und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Trotzdem hatte ich dieses ungute Gefühl ... als ob die Angelegenheit damit noch lange nicht aus der Welt war.

Ich folgte ihm nicht nach draussen. Ich wollte nicht auf dem Balkon stehen, womöglich auch noch zum Abschied winkend, um zusehen zu müssen, wie er mit dem Schiff davonflog, in dem ich so gerne ebenfalls gesessen wäre – in dem auch ich _hätte sitzen können_, wenn ... Ich warf mich aufs Bett, vergrub mein Gesicht im Kopfkissen, damit es mein entnervtes Kreischen erstickte und schalt mich eine _dumme Gans_, eine _prüde Schnepfe_, eine _bescheuerte Kuh_ und eine _einfältige Nuss_.

**EPILOG**

Mittwochabend, 22:20 Uhr: Erneut hatte ich sturmfreie Bude wegen des gattenspezifischen Fussballtrainings mit anschliessendem gemütlichem Beisammensein für ein, oder zwei, vielleicht auch drei Bierchen, zwecks Nachbesprechung der am Sonntag im strömenden Regen eingefangenen, ach so schändlichen Niederlage …

Ich stand in der Tür zu unserem Schlafzimmer und glotze ungläubig auf die schlaksige Kreatur mit der langen Enten-Schnauze und den überdimensionalen Flatter-Ohren, die es sich ganz offensichtlich während meiner DVD-Session heimlich in unserem Ehebett bequem gemacht hatte. „Raus!", keifte ich los.

„Oh, nein! Ichse bringen Extra-Grüsse von grosses, Dunkles Lordschaft."

„Darth Vader …", stöhnte ich. Das hier war also die Quittung dafür, dass ich ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Dafür hatte er mir nun zur Strafe diesen hibbeligen Quälgeist da zukommen lassen. Doch ich hatte Glück im Unglück, es hätte ja auch Jabba sein können …

„Jou, wirse jetzt vieles, grosses Spass haben, mit muimui _Hoppi-Hoppi",_ verkündete der Gungan vergnügt. Seine Stielaugen begafften mich lüstern.

„Heute gibt's kein Hoppi-Hoppi! Hoppi-Hoppi ist alle, und jetzt raus hier!" Ich schwöre, dass ich an Jar Jar Binks ganz bestimmt nicht einen einzigen Schmachtpunkt verschwendet habe, als ich mir vorhin Episode I reinzog – es war Darth Maul gewesen, definitiv _DARTH MAUL!_


	2. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

**EIN UNMORALISCHES ANGEBOT**

Zwei Monate später war ich sechs Kilo leichter. Ich war am Ende, ich war fertig, ich war buchstäblich ein nervliches Wrack. Vaders Rache dafür, von mir verschmäht worden zu sein, war nur wenige Tage nach seinem Besuch erfolgt – und sie hielt noch immer an.

Es hatte zunächst eher harmlos begonnen, an bereits erwähntem Mittwoch, als ich Jar Jar Binks in unserem Ehebett vorfand. Es hatte einige Zeit und noch mehr Nerven in Anspruch genommen, diesen hibbeligen Gungan aus unserem Schlafzimmer zu komplimentieren und ihm klar zu machen, dass ich definitiv kein _muimui Hoppi-Hoppi_ mit ihm machen wollte. Von dieser denkwürdigen Begegnung hatte ich ein hässliches Veilchen davongetragen. Nicht dass es zu Handgreiflichkeiten gekommen wäre, das selbstverständlich nicht… Doch dieser schusselige Lurch hatte mir ja noch unbedingt die ach so unglaublichen akrobatischen Fertigkeiten seiner wahnsinnslangen Zunge demonstrieren wollen. Offenkundig hatte er geglaubt, auf diese Weise meine Neugier auf den angeblich in ihm schlummernden, begnadeten Liebhaber erregen zu können. Die Sache ging ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Auge – in _mein_ Auge! Und anstatt mich umzustimmen, hatte er mich damit nur in meinem ohnehin längst feststehenden Entschluss, nämlich ihn raus zu werfen, bestärkt. Ich verbrachte die darauf folgenden eineinhalb Stunden mit einem Coldpack im Gesicht und das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen damit, meinem konsternierten Gatten eine halbwegs glaubhafte Geschichte von einem ungewollten nächtlichen Zusammenprall mit der Badezimmertür aufzutischen. „Ach Dusselchen, was machst du denn bloss immer für eigenartige Sachen? Warum machst du nicht einfach das Licht an? Dich kann man aber auch wirklich nicht alleine lassen!"

Als ich an besagtem Tag nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam, erlebte ich eine weitere, unschöne Überraschung. Schiedsrichter Meier fing mich am Briefkasten ab, als ich die Post holte. Die letzten paar Tage hatte ich es geschafft, ihm immer auf irgendeine Weise auszuweichen, doch an diesem Donnerstagabend war ich nachlässig gewesen. Ich war müde, gestresst und sah nicht wirklich viel, denn ich hatte ja ein blaues Auge, und um dieses wenigstens ein bisschen zu kaschieren, natürlich meine dunkelste Sonnenbrille auf…

„Ich weiss, was bei Ihnen drüben los ist", kam er gleich zur Sache. „Ich habe Sie am Sonntag beobachtet, auf dem Balkon, Sie und Ihren komischen Hausfreund von der Feuerwehr!" –

„Feuerwehr?" Ich bemerkte, dass mein darauf folgendes Auflachen ein wenig zu schrill und zu gekünstelt ausfiel. Offensichtlich hatte ihn Vaders Helm auf die Idee gebracht. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden, Herr Meier ..."

„Oh, doch, Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich rede. Passen Sie auf, ich behalte Sie im Auge, junge Frau. Ich behalte Sie sehr genau im Auge", warnte er und liess mich stehen.

Wie war das doch gleich nochmal gewesen mit diesem ominösen Nicht-alleine-lassen? Ja, genau, nicht _alleine_ lassen… _ha! _Bereits das Freitagstraining meines Gemahls wurde mir von Sklavenhalter Watto _„versüsst",_ und ein paar Tage später hatte ich unverhofft einen riesigen Wookiee (nein, definitiv nicht Chewbacca) in unserem Ehebett liegen. Nachdem ich mitten in der Nacht fast eine dreiviertel Stunde lang mit dem Staubsauger gegen all die hartnäckigen Haare, die mir dieses Fellknäuel auf dem Leintuch hinterliess, angekämpft hatte, war ich der Meinung gewesen, dass es nun eigentlich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen konnte. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt; ich hatte mich gewaltig geirrt! Nach diesem kurzen _„Warmlaufen"_ ging Darth Vader nämlich dazu über, mir in regelmässigen Abständen den ganzen bekannten Abschaum seiner weit, weit entfernten Galaxis ins Schlafzimmer zu schicken. Ich machte Bekanntschaft mit einem Tusken-Räuber, der mir bei seiner Aufwartung etwa ein Kilo Sand sowie etwas Bantha-Dung im Bett hinterliess. Ein anderes Mal war es ein sabbernder Gamorreaner, ein stinkender Weequay, sogar Sebulba, Bib Fortuna und Boss Nass gaben sich je einmal die Ehre …

Diese nächtlichen hektischen Putz- und Bettzeugwechselaktionen zehrten an meiner Substanz. Ich war es leid, alle paar Tage Sonderschichten mit Wischmob, Staubsauger und Duftspray zu leisten. Ich hatte noch nie gerne geputzt, doch wenn es etwas gab, das ich noch mehr hasste, als zu putzen, dann war es Dreck! Und gerade Dreck, Sand, Haare, Sabber, Schleim und Was-auch-immer verteilten diese Kerle nun wirklich im Übermass! Es fehlte eigentlich nur noch einer, und damit der absolute Super-Gau für ein bereits etwas in die Jahre gekommenes, und nach den jüngsten Belastungen wirklich rapide zu schwächeln beginnendes Ehebett: Jabba Desilijic Tiure! Jabba der Hutte!

Vor meinem geistigen Auge tat sich immer wieder dasselbe Katastrophen-Szenario auf: Jener Moment, in dem unser Bett von einer tonnenschweren Riesen-Molluske buchstäblich platt gewalzt wurde! Kleinholz nach Huttenart! Wenn ich nur schon daran dachte, wurde mir schlecht, und wenn ich mir vorstellte, in welche Erklärungsnöte ich geraten würde, wenn mein Gatte die suspekt-glitschig anmutenden Trümmer unserer dann wohl eher _einstigen_ ehelichen Tummelwiese inspizierte, sogar speiübel. Wenn ich nichts unternahm, würde Jabba demnächst unser Bett zermalmen. Wenn ich etwas unternahm, würde ich über kurz oder lang mit keinem anderen als Darth Vader persönlich in besagtem landen. Es galt nun, das geringere von zwei Übeln zu wählen. Doch welches war eigentlich das Geringere? Wenn man die beiden so nebeneinander stellte und abschätzend eine Weile betrachtete, dann war das natürlich der Dunkle Lord! Was allerdings auch bedeutete, dass ich nun allmählich etwas unternehmen musste, und zwar _bevor_ ein Schleim absonderndes, schwergewichtiges, grünes Verhängnis über unsere Schlafzimmer-Einrichtung hereinbrach, denn: Es war Samstagabend, mein Mann weilte beim Eröffnungsspiel der EM zu Basel und ich war allein zu Hause – _Allein!_ Ein Abend wie gemacht für eine huttische Heimsuchung ... Es war egal, ob ich bis zu seinem Eintreffen wach blieb oder nicht, er würde irgendwann angekrochen kommen, denn die Reihen der Kanaillen hatte sich gelichtet – er war, langsam aber sicher, der einzige der noch übrig geblieben war …

Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Noch war es nicht dunkel, noch hatte ich ein wenig Zeit, doch ich brauchte endlich einen Schlachtplan! Jetzt! Sofort! Und so tat ich einen tiefen Atemzug, öffnete dann unsere Hausbar und warf einen etwas genaueren Blick auf das, was dort an Hochprozentigem so herumstand. Es war an der Zeit, sich ein paar elementare Dinge vor Augen zu führen …

Erstens: Wenn ich eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit Jabba vermeiden und diesem ganzen Alien-Spuk ein für alle Mal ein Ende setzen wollte, kam ich nicht an Darth Vader vorbei, soviel war mir klar. Und auch _was_ ebenjener im Gegenzug von mir wollte – nun ja … äh, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls … Und genau da war bereits das Problem! Sosehr ich ihn auch bewunderte und anhimmelte, ich war nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen, denn wenn ich das tat, betrog ich meinen Mann – das war nun einmal nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Wobei sich hier natürlich zwangsläufig die Frage aufdrängte, _ob_ ich meinen Göttergatten überhaupt betrog, wenn – _falls_ – ich mich mit Vader einliess. War jener – jetzt einmal rein hypothetisch gesehen … also in diesem ganz speziellen Kontext – nicht einfach als eine Art _Dildo_ mit organischem Anhang zu betrachten? Dildos gehörten in die Kategorie der Sex-Toys und sich mit diesen zu vergnügen war schliesslich kein Fremdgehen! _Oje! _Konnte es sein, dass ich mich mit solcherlei Überlegungen hier bloss für mein an und für sich durch und durch verwerfliches Tun vor mir selbst zu rechtfertigen versuchte? Wie tief konnte ich denn eigentlich noch sinken …

Zweitens: Wie viel Whisky, Cognac, Grand Marnier, Rum, Amaretto und/oder Pastis würde vonnöten sein, um mir so viel Mut anzutrinken, damit ich mein Vorhaben mit Darth Vader in Angriff nehmen konnte – beziehungsweise er _sein _Vorhaben mit _mir?_

Und Drittens: Der Sith Lord war, insbesondere ohne seine schwarze Kluft, nicht gerade das, was man üblicherweise als _Adonis _hätte bezeichnen können. Mit anderen Worten: Er war furchteinflössend, er war hässlich, und die Idee, mit ihm irgendwelchen Intimitäten nachzugehen, erfüllte mich mit metaphysischem Grauen. Ich war also nicht nur eine grottenschlechte Ehepartnerin, sondern auch noch ein lausiges Vader-Groupie. Ein wahrer, hartgesottener Fan hätte über solcherlei Mängel ganz bestimmt grosszügig hinwegsehen können, ich hingegen leider nicht! Es gab da doch so einige Kandidaten, die um ein Vielfaches besser beieinander waren und welchen ich mich auch mit wesentlich grösserer Begeisterung hingegeben hätte. Darth Maul zum Beispiel, oder Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan, meinetwegen auch Anakin … Moment, habe ich gerade _meinetwegen_ geschrieben? _Ups!_ Okay, vergessen wir dieses _Meinetwegen ..._ Wie viele zusätzliche Promille würde ich brauchen, um mir Darth Vader also soweit schön zu sauf… – ja, zu _saufen –_ um besagtes Vorhaben überhaupt durchzuziehen, damit ich nicht gleich wieder in heller Panik die Flucht vor ihm ergriff?

Was trieb mich nur an, auch weiterhin trotzdem derart auf ihn abzufahren? Denn das tat ich – die Faszination für seine Person war nach wie vor ungebrochen … Im Grunde war es seit seiner Stippvisite vor ein paar Wochen sogar noch schlimmer geworden, denn seine ständigen kleineren und grösseren Vergeltungsaktionen bewirkten, dass ich praktisch an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, als an _IHN__! _Gott, in was hatte ich mich da bloss reingeritten? Doch mein Entschluss stand fest: Ich würde mit ihm schlafen und sei es nur, um wenigstens weiteres Unheil von meinem Schlafzimmer, meiner Ehe und nicht zuletzt natürlich auch von mir selbst abzuwenden. Andere Frauen prostituierten sich für teure Handtaschen, schicke Schuhe oder Designerklamotten. Ich hingegen … Nun, meine Beweggründe in der Hinsicht waren immerhin halbwegs edel, und wenn nicht das, dann doch wenigstens einigermassen verzweifelt …

In der Hoffnung, er würde danach dann endlich Ruhe geben, griff ich entschlossen nach der noch jungfräulichen Grand Marnier-Flasche, entfernte die Versiegelung, zog den Korken heraus und schenkte mir grosszügig ein.

Nach dem zweiten Glas war ich dann soweit, die DVD von Episode V aus der Schublade zu holen und in den Player zu legen. Ungeduldig switchte ich von Kapitel zu Kapitel, bis ich bei einer Szene angelangt war, die ich für geeignet hielt. _Pause, Standbild ... _und jetzt? Schmachten was das Zeug hielt oder einfach mal fürs Erste um Gnade winseln?

Ergeben kniete ich mich vor die Mattscheibe. „Also gut, Sie haben gewonnen", teilte ich Darth Vaders eingefrorenem Abbild mit. „Ist das bei Ihnen drüben angekommen? Sie haben gewonnen! Ich werde mit Ihnen schlafen; dieses Körperliche-Vereinigungs-Ding, Sie wissen schon … Nur schicken Sie mir bitte, bitte keine mehr von Ihren …" Ich musste meine Rede unterbrechen, weil das Telefon zu trillern begann. Ich sprang auf. _Teilnehmer: UNBEKANNT,_ verkündete das Display.

Super, diese verdammten Werbe-Anrufe; immer im blödesten Moment! Himmel, es war Samstagabend! War denen denn gar nichts heilig? Stinksauer riss ich das Handgerät von der Feststation. „Wir kaufen nichts!", keifte ich aufgebracht in die Muschel, bevor die Tante am anderen Ende ihr eingeübtes Mammut-Sätzchen vom Stapel lassen konnte und drückte hastig die Auflegetaste. Entnervt knallte ich das Teil zurück auf seinen Platz und begab ich mich wieder vor den Fernseher, damit ich meinen Monolog mit Vader fortzusetzen konnte, als das Telefon erneut zu dudeln begann. Ich liess es dudeln. Sollte sich diese dumme Tussi vom Callcenter doch mit unserem Telefonbeantworter unterhalten; wozu hatten wir ihn denn sonst angeschafft? Wo war ich eigentlich stehen geblieben? Dieses penetrante Elektro-Geflöte verwirrte irgendwie ...

„Äh …", begann ich ratlos. Doch ich hatte den Faden verloren, starrte geistesabwesend auf Vaders schwarze Maske, mein Verstand bereits leicht von Orangengeist vernebelt. Ich war so harte Drinks nicht gewohnt. Vierzig Prozent Alkoholgehalt… Naja, wenigstens war das Zeug süss, sonst hätte ich es wohl gar nicht runter gekriegt. Also nahm ich gleich noch einmal einen Schluck davon. Irgendwie schmeckte das dritte Glas auch besser, als es das zweite getan hatte. _Was? Schon wieder leer?_ Ich goss nach …

Wie lange ich dagestanden und versonnen die Mattscheibe angeglotzt hatte, vermag ich im Nachhinein nicht mehr zu sagen. Als mich ein aus dem Schlafzimmer ertönendes _„Ama to yanko, shiba!_" jäh aus meiner Erstarrung riss, lief bereits der Bildschirm-Schoner. War _das_ gerade Huttisch gewesen?

_Scheisse, Jabba! _Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ich hatte es vermasselt; _vermasselt!_ Ich liess Darth Vader Vader sein, stürzte den restlichen Inhalt des Glases hinunter und dann selbst, zugegebenermassen bereits leicht wankend, in Richtung Schlafzimmer, damit ich mir ein Bild vom angerichteten Schaden machen konnte.

_Dieser widerliche Schleimbeutel!,_ fluchte ich stumm in mich hinein. _Ich werde ihm zwei Schachteln Schneckenkörner in den Rachen stopfen, auf dass er jämmerlich daran krepieren soll! _Komisch, ich hatte es gar nicht poltern und krachen gehört. War Jabba am Ende etwa mit Helium gefüllt? Voll hässlicher Vorahnungen stiess ich die Schlafzimmertür auf. Ein kalter Luftzug pfiff mir entgegen und liess die Gardinen flattern.

„Sie Riesen-Ar… ah!" Ich konnte mich gerade noch bremsen. Einerseits war ich erleichtert, als ich auf dem Bett keinen Hutten, sondern _nur _die Nummer Zwei in der Hackordnung des weit, weit entfernten Imperiums vorfand, andererseits kochte ich innerlich, weil diese Nummer Zwei sich gerade nur allzu offensichtlich an dem Schrecken, den sie mir mit ihrer kleinen Jabba-Einlage eingejagt hatte, ergötzte …

Vader hatte es sich bequem gemacht; die Hände hinter dem Helm verschränkt lehnte er sich, ganz den Platzhirsch markierend, gegen das Kopfende unserer Schlafstätte, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen. Ich konnte mir plastisch vorstellen, wie er hinter seiner schwarzen Maske gerade genüsslich von einer Ohrruine zur anderen grinste – _Mistkerl!_

„Mässigen Sie sich!", tönte es mir prompt, von einem fauchenden Atemgeräusch begleitet, blechern entgegen.

„Sie hätten wenigstens die Stiefel ausziehen können", brachte ich reichlich kleinlaut hervor. Als keine Antwort von ihm kam, schickte ich dann noch eilends ein Thema wechselndes „Sie waren aber schnell heute", hinterher.

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend", bequemte er sich mich aufzuklären.

„Wirklich?" Er musste seit Wochen mit der _Executor_ hier irgendwo in der Nähe auf der Lauer gelegen haben, vielleicht im Schatten unseres guten alten Mondes oder so, um dort seelenruhig abzuwarten, bis er mich mit seinen hässlichen Spiessgesellen soweit weich gekocht hatte ...

„Ich habe diesmal vorher sogar _angerufen."_ eröffnete er mir.

„So?"

„Wir kaufen nichts!" Er schaffte es freilich nicht wirklich, meinen Tonfall nachzuäffen, doch ich verstand die Botschaft durchaus.

„Sie haben Ihre Nummer unterdrückt", versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass Sie so eine primitive Komeinheit haben? Es war kompliziert genug, überhaupt eine Verbindung zustande zu bringen ..." Es klang ausgesprochen gereizt. Er schien schlechte Laune zu haben. – Na, das konnte ja heiter werden!

„Was ist das?", wollte er nach einer kurzen Pause wissen und deutete auf die braune Flasche in meiner Rechten.

„Grand Marnier", beschied ich ihm „…Also… äh… Orangenlikör."

„Süss?"

Ich nickte. Im nächsten Moment wurde mir die Flasche unsanft aus der Hand gerissen und flog zielsicher in die von Vader. Ich liess vor Schreck mein Glas fallen. Es zerschellte in tausend Stücke auf dem Parkett des Schlafzimmerbodens. Der Dunkle Lord kommentierte mein Missgeschick mit keiner Silbe. Und während ich mich noch bückte, um wenigstens die grösseren Splitter vom Boden aufzulesen, war er bereits damit zugange, das dreieckige Mundstück aus seinem Helm zu lösen. Als ich dann später mit Handkehrer und Schaufel bewaffnet aus der Küche zurückkam, sah ich Vader gerade seinem Spiegelbild in unserer Schrankfront andeutungsweise zuprosten und dann einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche nehmen.

„Das Zeug schmeckt widerlich", beschwerte er sich sogleich, was ihn allerdings nicht daran hinderte, sich einen weiteren Schluck zu genehmigen. Und danach gleich noch einmal einen, bevor er das Mundstück wieder einsetzte. Mich beschlich der leise Verdacht, dass er einfach stänkern wollte, um mir diesen Abend noch etwas gründlicher zu versauen.

Er setzte sich ganz auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Der Lattenrost jaulte gequält auf, und mir schoss bei diesem Geräusch so ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn ich nachher oben lag, wenn… wenn wir dann… Ich bemerkte, wie ich augenblicklich knallrot anlief, tröstete mich jedoch gleichzeitig mit der Hoffnung, dass der eigentliche Akt mit ihm wohl eher von kurzer Dauer sein würde.

„Also? Hier bei Ihnen oder bei mir?" Er kam zum Wesentlichen.

Abgesehen davon, dass ich mir in diesem Moment gerade wie irgendeine billige Bordsteinschwalbe vorkam, die mit einem Freier über den Preis der schlüpfrigen Details ihrer Dienstleistung verhandelte, war ich ob seiner Frage nun doch mehr als überrascht. War das eben so gemeint gewesen, wie es geklungen hatte? Ich war derart überrumpelt, dass ich ausser einem verdatterten „Bei Ihnen?" kein weiteres Wort herausbrachte.

„Begleiten Sie mich, wir machen einen Ausflug." Er erhob sich, und unser Bett schickte seiner Kehrseite ein dankbares Aufstöhnen hinterher.

Als er dann an mir vorbeiging, verriet mir dieses hässliche Knirschen unter einem seiner Stiefel, dass ich anscheinend eine Scherbe übersehen haben musste. Ich wischte hastig das glitzernde Häufchen auch noch zusammen und folgte dann dem Dunklen Lord auf seinem Weg in Richtung Wohnungstür. Er schien es eilig zu haben, obschon er hinkte. Zuerst hatte ich geglaubt, er würde leicht torkeln – schliesslich hatte er eben ein paar nicht zu knappe Schlucke aus meiner Likörflasche gehabt – doch das hier war eindeutig ein_ Hinken!_

Mir blieb in diesem Augenblick jedoch keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, bei welcher Gelegenheit, welchem Abenteuer, er sich diese Verletzung, wenn es denn tatsächlich eine war, zugezogen haben mochte, denn wir waren mehr oder weniger überstürzt dabei, die Wohnung zu verlassen. In dieser plötzlich aufgekommenen Hektik schaffte ich es gerade noch, die Kehrichtschaufel irgendwohin zu stellen, mir die nächstbeste Fleecejacke, meinen Schlüssel und die Handtasche zu schnappen und Vader ins Treppenhaus hinaus zu folgen. Bis ich die Tür zugesperrt hatte, war er bereits unten, und ich musste rennen, um ihn einzuholen.

Es hatte am späteren Nachmittag zwar endlich aufgehört zu regnen, doch es war immer noch recht kalt draussen. Ich war froh um die dicke Jacke und zog mir hastig die Kapuze über den Kopf, für den Fall, dass Meier ausgerechnet jetzt das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, ans Fenster zu gehen und einen Blick zu uns herüber zu werfen. Ei, was hätte er da wohl entdeckt? Den vermeintlichen Feuerwehrmann mit einer wahrlich gehaltvollen Flasche in der Hand und natürlich meine Wenigkeit, welche gerade mässig erfolgreich versuchte, sich hinter diesem unsichtbar zu machen – Was für ein Bild!

Doch Meier sah nicht herüber. Meier war gerade furchtbar beschäftigt. Meier guckte Fussball, und der Rest der irdischen Bevölkerung schien es ihm gleich zu tun; kein Mensch war auf der Strasse! Dabei war es noch nicht einmal annähernd dunkel.

„Wo ist Ihr Schiff?", wollte ich wissen, nachdem ich nirgendwo den TIE erblicken konnte.

Vader wies hinüber zum Waldrand. „Ich bin mit einer Lambda gekommen. Hier ist dafür zu wenig Platz…"

„Mit einer Imperialen Fähre?", wollte ich ungläubig wissen. Hatte ich das richtig verstanden? Er hatte vor, mich mit einer Fähre mitzunehmen? Wohin würde er mich damit bringen? Zur _Executor?_ _Oh mein Gott!_ Eine Welle von Aufregung überrollte mich, und augenblicklich begannen meine Knie aufs Heftigste zu zittern und meine Magenwand völlig überreizt zu pulsieren.

Ich wagte nicht, näher zu fragen, sondern hastete einfach nur hinter meinem dunklen Begleiter her, bemüht, halbwegs mit ihm Schritt zu halten, während sich in meinem Kopf die wildesten Szenarien gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen versuchten.

Wir brauchten nicht sehr weit zu gehen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatten wir den Waldrand erreicht und betraten das Zwielicht unter dem Blätterdach. Nässe tropfte noch immer vereinzelt von den Zweigen auf uns nieder. Es roch intensiv nach Erde und verrottendem Laub ... Und dann sah ich sie, die Fähre: Abgestellt auf dem grossen Wendeplatz des Forstmagazins schimmerte sie im allmählich schwindenden Tageslicht. Mit ihren seitlich hochgeklappten Tragflächen erinnerten sie mich ein wenig an die kokett aufgefächerten Schwingen eines balzenden Schwans… _Balzender Schwan?_ Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein; ich dachte schon wieder an Sex!

Und wie auf Kommando bemerkte die hochaufragende schwarze Gestalt neben mir: „Sie haben mich mitten in der Reparatur meines kaputten Knies gestört. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass es sich diesmal auch wirklich für mich lohnt."

Ich beeilte mich beflissen zu nicken.

Ohne ein sichtbares Zeichen von ihm senkte sich die Einstiegsrampe.

„Das hier ist die _Silent Wing,_ eines meiner persönlichen Shuttles", bemerkte er eher beiläufig, während er die Rampe betrat.

Ich folgte ihm wie auf Wolken mit vor Nervosität immer noch puddingweichen Knien. Meine Kehle war staubtrocken, im Gegensatz dazu fühlten sich meine Hände klamm und feucht an. Mir war sterbenselend vor Erwartung. Ich wollte etwas sagen, etwas wie, dass ich mich unendlich geehrt fühlen würde, so ein tolles Schiff überhaupt auch nur betreten zu dürfen, doch mein Mund plapperte unangebrachterweise wieder einmal völlig hirnlos am eigentlichen Thema vorbei: „Gibt es hier auch eine Toilette?"

Er fuhr herum, als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. Sekundenlang starrte er mich bloss an. „Hätten Sie das nicht zu Hause erledigen können?"

„Ich frage nur so… aus reiner Neugier", lenkte ich hastig ein.

„Heck, Steuerbord", meinte er knapp und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Ich bemerkte, wie sich die Rampe unter meinen Füssen bereits wieder zu heben begann. Vor uns glitt ein Schott auf und gab mir den Blick ins Innere des Cockpits frei. Während der dunkle Lord sich vor mir zwischen den Sitzen den schmalen, abschüssigen Gang nach vorne bewegte, legte er lässig den einen oder anderen Schalter über unseren Köpfen um. Bildschirme gingen an und Kontroll-Leuchten blinkten auf – das kleine Schiff erwachte mit einem leisen Summen zum Leben.

Er wies wortlos auf einen der beiden vordersten Beschleunigungs-Sessel, nahm selbst auf dem links davon liegenden Platz und stellte die Flasche auf der Konsole vor sich ab. „Ich empfehle Ihnen, Ihr dringliches Bedürfnis hinten an zu stellen, bis wir den normalen Raum verlassen haben."

„Kein Problem", log ich, in der Hoffnung, ich würde es mir schon irgendwie verkneifen können. Es war vermutlich sowieso nur meine Nervosität, die schon immer daran Gefallen gefunden hatte, mir in den unpassendsten Lagen einzureden, gerade jetzt ganz dringend wohin zu müssen…

Ich sah Vaders Hände routiniert über die Armaturen gleiten. Die Triebwerke zündeten beinahe lautlos und ein leichtes Zittern ging durch den Schiffsrumpf, als die _Silent Wing_ vom Waldboden abhob.

Im Grunde war es glatter Selbstmord, in ein Schiff zu steigen, an dessen Steuer ein unter Alkohol-Einfluss stehender Sith-Lord sass. Wie viel Likör er tatsächlich getrunken hatte, und wie gut seine Leber, oder was auch immer sich bei ihm an jener Stelle befinden mochte, damit klarkam, entzog sich meiner Kenntnis. Ich war unterwegs zum grössten Abenteuer meines Lebens, und ich wäre bescheuert gewesen, hier deswegen einen Rückzieher zu machen. Und so verbiss ich mir eine Bemerkung in diese Richtung, hoffte auf Vaders Flugtauglichkeit und konzentrierte mich auf das, was sich draussen vor dem grossen Panoramafenster des Cockpits abspielte.

Wir stiegen über die Baumwipfel hinaus und verharrten für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor der Wald, ja unser ganzes Dorf, förmlich schräg unter uns wegfiel. Die Beschleunigung war körperlich kaum fühlbar, doch wir bewegten uns schwindelerregend schnell. Schon kurz darauf durchquerte die Fähre die obersten Schichten der Atmosphäre, und liess die Erde endgültig hinter sich. Instinktiv suchten meine Hände die unmittelbare Gegenwart der Armlehnen, um sich daran festzukrallen.

„Ich hatte Sie gewarnt ..."

_Echt? _Hatte er das?„Alles bestens", ächzte ich, als der Mond erst auf uns zu und dann an uns vorbeischoss.

„Das sagen sie am Anfang alle", bemerkte er lakonisch. Wer diese _alle_ waren behielt er allerdings für sich.

Zwei Minuten später manövrierte er das Shuttle mit einem Affenzahn haarscharf zwischen ein paar grösseren und kleineren rotierenden Felsbrocken hindurch.

Ich duckte mich instinktiv. Die Weise, in der er sich gerade vor mir produzierte, war eindeutig: Dieser Angeber zelebrierte hier Imponiergehabe in Reinform! Das gab's doch einfach nicht! Darth Vader versuchte doch tatsächlich bei mir Eindruck zu schinden!

…Und er trieb dieses Spielchen sogar noch weiter, als er damit begann, sich den Weg frei zu schiessen. Trümmer prasselten in unregelmässigen Abständen gegen die Schutzschilde. Die Trägheitsdämpfer vermochten nicht alle Energie abzufangen, und das kleine Schiff wurde immer wieder kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Auch die Likör-Flasche begann recht bedenklich auf der Konsole zu tanzen. Ich fragte mich, was sie dennoch einigermassen an Ort und Stelle hielt.

„Wäre es nicht weniger riskant gewesen, einfach über diesen Astroidengürtel hinweg zu fliegen anstatt mittendurch?"

„Wer fliegt? Ich oder Sie?"

„Okay…" Ich schloss die Augen. Wenn wir seinetwegen einen Crash hatten, dann wollte ich doch lieber nicht dabei zusehen. Wie hiess es gleich so schön? _Mit gefangen, mit gehangen …_

Schon gut, schon gut, ich war's ja, ich war beeindruckt, genauso beeindruckt wie ich auch bescheuert war, mich darauf überhaupt eingelassen zu haben … Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, und betete im Stillen darum, er möge sich bald ausgetobt haben. _Soviel also zu Thema Selbstmord …!_

Erst nachdem die Lasergeschütze verstummten und die Fähre zur Ruhe gekommen war, wagte ich meine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ich sah Darth Vader erneut einen zünftigen Schluck Grand-Marnier nehmen und draussen vor dem Fenster einen in den unterschiedlichsten Tönen von pastellenem Orangebraun gebänderten Planeten mit einem charakteristischen, grossen, roten Fleck in der unteren Hemisphäre – Jupiter!

_Sagenhaft!_ Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, erhob ich mich von meinem Sitz und starrte fasziniert nach draussen. Die Fähre schien still zu stehen. Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, wir würden uns noch bewegen.

„Der hat ja Ringe!" entfuhr es mir. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Jupiter ein Ringsystem besass, ich hatte gedacht, Saturn wäre in unserem Sonnensystem der einzige, doch nun blickte ich zu meiner Verblüffung auf etwas, welches mir hier ganz eindeutig das Gegenteil vor Augen führte.

„Gasriesen haben oft Ringe …", kam es schulmeisterlichem Besserwisserton aus dem Beschleunigungs-Sessel neben mir.

„Warum halten wir?", wollte ich, ohne meinen Blick von diesem Planeten schräg vor uns wenden zu können, wissen. „Warten wir auf die _Executor?_ Ist das hier unser Rendezvouspunkt mit ihr?"

Der Dunkle Lord war gerade einmal mehr dabei, sein Mundstück wieder festzuschrauben, daher dauerte es einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Sehen Sie hier irgendwo einen Sternenzerstörer? Träumen Sie weiter, ich habe nicht vor, Sie auf mein Flaggschiff zu bringen, Schätzchen."

Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Hatte er mich gerade _Schätzchen _genannt?

Er streckte mir auffordernd die Flasche entgegen. „Auch noch einen, für die Nerven, Schätzchen?"

_Da!_ Er hatte es schon wieder getan! Ich griff mürrisch nach dem Likör und genehmigte mir meinerseits einen kräftigen Schluck – der mir vor lauter Ärger natürlich prompt in den falschen Hals geriet.

„Sachte, Schätzchen", spottete es von links durch meine heftige Hustenattacke.

„Hören Sie auf, mich Schätzchen zu nennen!", japste ich würgend und liess mich zurück auf meinen Platz fallen.

„Nein, _Schätzchen …" _Er nahm die Flasche wieder an sich, mit der ich ihm in diesem Moment nur zu gerne einfach eins übergezogen hätte. Doch vermutlich wäre davon bei ihm noch nicht einmal eine Delle zurückgeblieben …

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Schätzchen, _Lord Helmchen!" _Nun, das war natürlich ausgesprochen unglücklich formuliert gewesen, und ich kann auch nicht sagen, welches von all den Teufelchen mich genau in diesem Augenblick geritten hatte … Es war mir eben so rausgerutscht. Ich versuchte, die Situation mit einer schuldbewussten Grimasse zu retten.

Er stemmte sich gemächlich aus seinem Sessel, packte den meinen und drehte ihn bedächtig in seine Richtung. Seine behandschuhten Hände legten sich auf meine eigenen und drückten sie mit der Kraft von zwei Schraubstöcken auf die Armlehnen nieder. Ganz langsam beugte er sich zu mir herunter, bis die Vorderkante seines Helms meine Stirn berührte. Ich konnte sogar das Spiegelbild meiner erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen in den beiden gewölbten, rötlich getönten Visoren seiner Maske erkennen. Fürs Erste sagte er nichts, und bis auf die zischenden Geräusche seines Beatmungsgerätes herrschte absolute Stille. Ich sank bei jedem dieser Atemzüge etwas tiefer in meinen Sitz. _Au, Backe!_ _Nicht gut, gar nicht gut …_

Vader liess sich Zeit, wartete, bis ich etwa auf Mausgrösse vor ihm zusammengeschrumpft war, bevor er zu sprechen begann: „Ich finde Ihren Mangel an Respekt beklagenswert. Ich sollte Sie in den nächstbesten Raumanzug stecken und gleich hier aussteigen lassen. Ich kann ja ein paar erklärende Worte dazuschreiben, falls in ein paar tausend Jahren jemand hier vorbei kommt, der sich für Ihre Mumie Interessiert. Sie sind nur noch am Leben, weil Sie für mich einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert innehaben und mich Ihre eigenwillige Art von Humor bislang halbwegs amüsierte."

„_Ohne_ Raumanzug ginge es wesentlich schneller …", wagte ich in einem Anfall von plötzlichem Galgenhumor zu kontern. Mein Versuch nicht eingeschüchtert zu klingen, misslang auf der ganzen Linie, denn meine Stimme erinnerte nur allzu deutlich an das panische Piepsen eines kleinen, verängstigten Nagers. Ich hatte den Bogen überspannt, weil der verdammte Alkohol mich einfach zu übermütig hatte werden lassen.

„Eben", erwiderte er schlicht.

Dieses _Eben_ liess mich bis ins Mark frösteln. „Sie dürfen mir kein Haar krümmen, das haben Sie mir selbst gesagt!", versuchte ich ihn verzweifelt zu erinnern.

„In Ihrer Galaxis, Schätzchen, in _Ihrer_ Galaxis …"

„Aber das ist meine Galaxis! Der Gasriese mit dem grossen, roten Fleck da vorne …"

„Das ist kein _Fleck",_ unterbrach er mich besserwisserisch, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, auch nur hin zu sehen. „Das ist ein _Wirbelsturm."_

„… der mit dem roten Wirbelsturm", wiederholte ich artig, „das ist Jupiter. Wir befinden uns in _meiner_ Galaxis, wir befinden uns sogar immer noch in _meinem _Sonnensystem …!"

„Nicht mehr lange", teilte er mir ungerührt mit. Damit liess er mich mit einer theatralischen Geste los und setzte sich zurück in seinen Beschleunigungs-Sessel. Erneut machte er sich an der Konsole zu schaffen, gab etliche Mengen an Daten ein, bevor er, scheinbar zufrieden, seine Hand in erwartungsvoller Weise auf einen Hebel verharren liess. „Sprung durch die Lichtmauer in drei, zwei, eins … byebye ..."Er zog am Hebel und verabschiedete mit einem kurzen, huldvollen Winken in Richtung der Cockpit-Scheibe, die Sterne dort draussen, die sich in diesem Augenblick zu weissen Linien verzerrten – Nur eine Sekunde später befanden wir uns bereits im Hyperraum.

„Das ist Entführung", protestierte ich lahm.

„Das ist _keine_ Entführung, das ist ein Ausflug. Sie waren schliesslich damit einverstanden. Sie sind ohne jeden Zweifel _freiwillig_ eingestiegen."

_Scheisse!_

„Regen Sie sich nicht auf. Wenn Sie schön artig sind, bringe ich Sie in ein paar Tagen an einem Stück zurück."

„In ein paar Tagen?", schnappte ich. „Ich muss Montag arbeiten! …Und ich habe den Fernseher nicht ausgeschaltet, die Balkontür steht offen, und mein Mann hat keinen Hausschlüssel mit und, und, und …"

„Das hätten Sie sich _vorher _überlegen müssen."

„Das hätten Sie mir _vorher_ sagen müssen", lamentierte ich los.

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Ich lasse meine Mitmenschen prinzipiell über meine Pläne im Unklaren, das macht das Ganze für alle Beteiligten interessanter."

„Glauben Sie, ich brauche mich nach _ein paar Tagen_ daheim, oder bei meinem Chef überhaupt noch blicken lassen? Können Sie sich vorstellen, was ich da zu hören kriege? Sie zerstören gerade mein ganzes Leben!"

„Ja, darin bin ich wirklich gut!" Damit erhob er sich aufs Neue aus seinem Sessel, humpelte nach hinten und verschwand mit meiner Flasche und einem „Sie fassen hier nichts an!", durch die Schleuse.

Ich starrte ihm bestürzt hinterher, nicht sicher, ob er jetzt seine Drohung wahr machte und besagten Raumanzug holen ging. Doch als er dann einfach nicht wieder zurückkehrte, begann sich die Panik allmählich zu legen.

Gerade als ich mich soweit beruhigt hatte, katapultierte mich der nächste Adrenalinschub fast aus meinem Sitz, denn Vaders Stimme ertönte unvermittelt aus der Konsole direkt vor mir, und das obwohl ich nichts – _wirklich rein gar nichts –_ angefasst hatte: _„Was ist? Wollten Sie nicht zur Toilette?" _

„Hat sich erledigt …"

„_Sie lügen",_ stellte er sogleich fest. _„Dieses Shuttle ist neu! Husch!"_ Das leise Knacken im Lautsprecher liess darauf schliessen, dass er die Audio-Verbindung bereits wieder unterbrochen hatte. Dabei hatte ich bereits die gehässige Anmerkung auf der Zunge gehabt, ob er Angst hätte, ich würde ihm seinen tollen, neuen Copiloten-Sitz einnässen … Denn die Tatsache, dass er mich ganz offensichtlich beobachtete, passte mir nicht! Und die, dass er mich herumkommandierte, wie einen seiner Sturmtruppen-Offiziere, noch viel weniger.

Resigniert nahm ich meine Handtasche und hielt auf meinem Weg nach hinten verstohlen nach Überwachungskameras Ausschau. Zu meinem Verdruss konnte ich jedoch keine solchen entdecken. Die Schleuse öffnete sich automatisch, als ich mich ihr näherte und auch die zweite, die nur wenige Meter dahinter lag und mir den Weg zur Passagier-Kabine freigab. Verblüfft blieb ich stehen. Was war denn das?

Mit wachsender Besorgnis starrte ich auf das, was sich mir dort mit aller Deutlichkeit offenbarte, und so langsam dämmerte mir, dass jener sogenannte _Eigentliche Akt_ mit dem Dunklen Lord unter Umständen vielleicht doch nicht ganz so kurz werden würde, wie ich mir ausgerechnet hatte. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein! Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass er sich hier irgendwo eine Meditationskammer hatte einrichten lassen!

Die Kammer war etwas anders gestaltet und auf jeden Fall grösser im Durchmesser als diejenige, die ich vom Film her kannte. Sie nahm die gesamte Höhe und beinahe auch die ganze Breite der ansonsten leeren Passagier-Kabine ein. Zu beiden Seiten führte jedoch je ein schmaler Durchgang in den Bereich dahinter. Von Darth Vader selbst war nichts zu sehen. Vermutlich sass er jetzt da drinnen und meditierte, oder tat das, was man in einer Meditationskammer eben sonst so tat… Kein Geräusch drang nach draussen. Ihn dort drinnen zu wissen und dennoch keine Ahnung zu haben, was er da gegenwärtig trieb, war alles andere als prickelnd. Ich ging weiter, vorbei an der Kammer und fühlte mich dabei mit jedem weiteren Schritt noch ein wenig unbehaglicher.

Zu meiner Erleichterung fand ich die Toilette linker Hand am hinteren Ende der Passagier-Kabine. Etwas argwöhnisch beäugte ich die Einrichtung, ordnete die einzelnen Gerätschaften ihren offensichtlichen Funktionen zu: Ein Klosett und ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel und einer Art Händetrockner – viel konnte man da im Grunde nicht verkehrt machen ... Irritierend war allerdings die Tatsache, dass sich die Tür nicht zusperren liess; jedes Mal, wenn ich auf sie zutrat, glitt sie sogleich wieder auf – _Mist! _Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jetzt gerade jemand hier hereinplatzen würde, äusserst gering war … Erneut sah ich mich nach Kameras um und erneut konnte ich keine finden …

Da ich mich prinzipiell nicht auf fremde Toiletten setze, war auch der Umstand, dass sich die Kloschüssel ununterbrochen auf meine Sitzhöhe einzustellen versuchte, äusserst stressig. Meine Oberschenkel-Muskulatur wurde hierbei über die Norm beansprucht. Die Krönung war dann jedoch, nach verrichteter Notdurft feststellen zu müssen, dass es hier kein Toilettenpapier gab. Es war nicht etwa alle, es gab schlichtweg keine dafür vorgesehene Vorrichtung!

Genervt begann ich in meiner Handtasche nach einer Packung Papiertaschentücher zu wühlen. Ich hatte gerade eine gefunden, als mich von unten ein scharfer, lauwarmer Wasserstrahl traf.

„Waaah!" Ich flüchtete hopsend zum Waschbecken, riss eines meiner Taschentücher aus der Verpackung und wischte mich hastig trocken. Ich hatte in meinem Leben ja schon durchaus die Bekanntschaft mit dem einen oder anderen Dusch-WC gemacht, doch dieses Teil hier ging richtig heftig ab. _Mann, Sandstrahlen war gestern! _Und im Gegensatz zu Darth Vaders Hintern war meiner nicht verchromt!

Tolle Vorstellung! Fehlte eigentlich nur noch, dass jetzt auch noch mein maskierter Begleiter in der Tür auftauchte und mir dazu applaudierte. Ich zielte kurz, warf das Papiertüchlein hinüber in die Kloschüssel und – wie konnte es auch anders sein – gerade in diesem Moment wurde in deren Innerem ein Gebläse in Gang gesetzt. Mein Tuch erhob sich schmetterlingsgleich in die Lüfte und landete mit einer nicht abzustreitenden Anmut vor meinen Füssen. Ich wollte mich danach bücken, um es mit spitzen Fingern erneut seinem tatsächlichen Bestimmungsort zuzuführen, doch ich musste gerade in diesem Moment feststellen, dass ich immer noch meine Hausschuhe trug – _Auch das noch!_

Und da war es wieder, dieses leise Kribbeln im Nacken, als wollte sich der Blick des Dunklen Lords genau an der Stelle im meine Haut bohren. Eilig zerrte ich meine Jeans hoch und wusch mir die Hände. Wenigstens das und die Benutzung des Händetrockners schaffte ich ohne weitere Pannen. Ich blickte seufzend in den Spiegel, strich mir eilig eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und einen verirrten Krümel Wimperntusche von der Wange. Ich sah zugegebenermassen ziemlich fertig aus und begann mechanisch, nach meinem Lippenstift zu kramen.

_Halt!_ _Lippenstift?_ Ich hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Das fehlte mir noch, dass ich mich für Darth Vader aufbrezelte! _Nein, kein Lippenstift! _Nicht heute, nicht für_ IHN_ und schon ganz bestimmt nicht nach so einem Toilettenbesuch! Es hätte mich nicht überrascht, wenn jetzt auch noch das Teleskop-Auge einer Dianoga aus der Kloschüssel aufgetaucht wäre, das mich hämisch blinzelnd begafft hätte … Was trödelte ich hier eigentlich noch herum? Ich straffte hoheitsvoll die Schultern und begab mich eilig zurück ins Cockpit.

Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder, dass auch noch Minuten, nachdem ich dort angekommen war, der Lautsprecher in der Konsole stumm blieb. Dieses Desaster eben konnte Vader doch unmöglich entgangen sein! Es schrie förmlich nach einem bissigen Kommentar seinerseits – doch nichts geschah … Und jetzt? Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Uhr: Ich hatte gerade einmal vor einer guten halben Stunde mit Vader die Fähre betreten. Was trieb dieser denn jetzt schon die ganze Zeit? Wie lange meditierte ein Sith-Lord überhaupt so im Durchschnitt? Ich starrte zum grossen Sichtfenster hinaus in das diffuse Leuchten des Hyperraums und wünschte mir insgeheim, die Sache mit Vader bereits hinter mir zu haben. Ich kam mir hier vor wie im Wartezimmer einer Zahnarztpraxis – wenn eine Wurzelbehandlung oder die Extraktion eines Weisheitszahnes anstand – fehlten an sich bloss noch die Zeitschriften und die dezente Musikberieselung im Hintergrund …

Wobei sich das mit der Musik durchaus arrangieren liess. Ich grub in den Tiefen meiner Handtasche nach meinem iPod, stellte ihn an, machte es mir in meinem Beschleunigungs-Sessel bequem und beglückwünschte mich dazu, das kleine Wunder-Ding überhaupt mit dabei zu haben…

‚_Into the distance, a ribbon of black __– Stretched to the point of no turning back – A flight of fancy on a windswept field – Standing alone my senses reeled – A fatal attraction holding me fast – How can I escape this irresistible grasp?'_

Wow, zu _Pink Floyd_ passten die seltsamen Hyperraum-Farbwirbel richtig gut!

‚_Can't keep my eyes from the circling skies __– Tongue-tied and twisted just an earth-bound misfit, I.'_

Noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von Darth Vader. Hatte er mich vergessen oder was? Oder traf er jetzt gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für…

'_Ice is forming on the tips of my wings__ …'_

_Ach du Schande_! Bei mir bildete sich nirgendwo Eis, stattdessen durchfuhr es mich siedend heiss bei dem Gedanken, wie er jetzt gerade damit zugange war, ein Stück Männlichkeit an sich festzuschrauben.

'_Unheeded warnings, I thought I thought of everything.'_

Was musste ich mir aber auch immer alles so detailgetreu vorstellen? Im Grunde hätte ich nur schon auf diese Erkenntnis hin bereits wieder einen Drink vertragen können, auch wenn mein Gehirn zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nach wie vor noch zur Genüge in Orangenlikör eingeweicht war.

'_No navigator to guide my way home__ …'_

Apropos Navigator; war meiner eventuell inzwischen schlafen gegangen?

‚_Unladened, empty and turned to stone.'_

Sich in seiner Meditationskammer zu verbarrikadieren und mich hier in Unwissenheit schmoren zu lassen zeugte nicht gerade von übermässiger Gastfreundlichkeit. Ging man heutzutage so mit seinen Fans um? _Trampel!_

Ich hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende gebracht, als jenes Trampels, zugegebenermassen etwas verspätete, Anmerkung zu meinem Besuch der sanitären Einrichtung doch noch eintraf: _„Ich empfehle Ihnen, sich beim nächsten Mal ordentlich hin zu setzen ..."_ Er musste es irgendwie fertiggebracht haben, sich in das System meines iPod zu hacken, denn seine Stimme erklang, den schönen Refrain gnadenlos abwürgend, direkt aus meinen Kopfhörern. _„… sonst glaubt die Hygiene-Sensorik wieder, Sie wären ein Wookiee und lässt Ihnen noch einmal die entsprechende Behandlung zukommen."_

„Sie haben mich beobachtet!", keifte ich nach dem ersten stummen Überraschungsmoment sogleich empört los.

„_Als ob Sie das nicht gewusst hätten …",_ erwiderte er kühl. _„Es gibt ohnedies nichts an Ihnen, was ich im Vorfeld nicht bereits gesehen hätte."_

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„_Infrarot- und UV-Filter, Restlichtverstärker, Thermographie, Ultraschall … es wäre Verschwendung, die kleinen, technischen Spielereien meines Head-Up-Displays nicht zu nutzen",_ erwiderte er.

Mein Zwerchfell zuckte vor Bestürzung. Dieser Flegel hatte mich also nicht nur auf der Toilette beobachtet, er hatte zudem auch noch meine Kleider durchleuchtet, mich sozusagen geröntgt …

„Sie … Sie kranker Spanner, Sie!" Ich war ausser mir. „Haben Sie das etwa bei Ihrem ersten Besuch auch schon geboten?"

„_Ein Gentleman geniesst und schweigt",_ behauptete er vielsagend. Dafür, dass er vor kurzer Zeit noch proklamiert hatte, er würde sich, seine Absichten betreffend, stets bedeckt halten, war er interessanterweise nun doch ausserordentlich mitteilsam geworden …

„Und? Zufrieden mit dem, was Sie erspähen konnten?", fragte ich spitz.

„_Mit fortschreitendem Alter sinken die diesbezüglichen Ansprüche",_ gab er mit dem Charme einer nassen Socke zu Protokoll.

Während ich mich noch gekränkt fragte, ob das jetzt eine Anspielung auf meine etwas zu üppig geratenen Hüften hatte sein sollen, sah ich ihn in meiner Phantasie bereits mit wallendem Umhang durch die endlosen Korridore der_ Executor_ schreiten, stets mit einem ganz besonderen Augenmerk auf die ahnungslosen _weiblichen_ Besatzungsmitglieder – falls es denn dort überhaupt welche geben mochte …

Er schwieg eine Weile, bevor er in einem etwas freundlicheren Ton fortfuhr: _„Ich bin hier derzeit unabkömmlich. Sind Sie in der Lage, sich die nächste halbe Stunde da vorne alleine zu beschäftigen, ohne dass etwas kaputt geht?"_

Ich blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig, da ich beschlossen hatte, nun definitiv eingeschnappt zu sein. Demonstrativ verschränkte ich die Arme, schob betont die Unterlippe vor und schmollte. Das Gespräch war für mich beendet, und Vader schien mir ebenfalls nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben …

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es extrem anstrengend, den Hyperraum draussen zu betrachten; die seltsamen, bunten Wirbel hatten etwas beängstigend Hypnotisches an sich. Ich wurde ob diesem Anblick regelrecht seekrank. Eventuell trug auch noch mein derzeitiger Alkoholspiegel das seinige dazu bei … Um mich etwas abzulenken, beugte ich mich über die Kontrollen und Bildschirme auf der Konsole vor mir und versuchte zu entziffern, was da stand. Ich erkannte jedoch bloss ein paar Zeichen, zugegebenermassen gerade einmal deren fünf. Nämlich exakt diejenigen, die es brauchte, um in Aurebesh _STAR WARS_ zu schreiben. Nicht gerade berauschend ... Ich begann also damit, die A's zu zählen und dann die Te's, die We's …

Die nächste halbe Stunde verstrich, ohne dass ich etwas vom meinem voyeuristisch veranlagten Begleiter gehört hätte, ebenso wie die darauf folgende. Was auch immer er dort hinten in seiner Kemenate veranstaltete, es nahm definitiv mehr Zeit als die von ihm prophezeite _halbe Stunde _in Anspruch.

12


	3. Nackte Tatsachen

**N****ACKTE TATSACHEN**

Als die _Silent Wing_ in den Normalraum zurücksprang, zeigte meine Uhr weit nach Mitternacht an. Der Akku meines iPod war beinahe leer, und ich meinerseits wieder einigermassen nüchtern. Auch mein Ärger auf den Dunklen Lord war inzwischen soweit verraucht, dass ich nicht mehr das unmittelbare Bedürfnis verspürte, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen, denn ich war kurz eingenickt gewesen und daher entsprechend desorientiert aus wirren Träumen hochgefahren. Was mich letztendlich tatsächlich geweckt hatte, war nicht klar, doch das Panorama, das sich nun vor dem Sichtfenster auftat, war einfach gigantisch. Ich blickte auf das helle Zentrum eines riesigen Spiralnebels, bestehend aus Milliarden und Abermilliarden von Sternen.

„Wahnsinn …", flüsterte ich andächtig. „Wahnsinn."

War das die Milchstrasse? War das meine Galaxis? Mein Zuhause? Wo war die Erde? Wie viele hundert Lichtjahre mochte ich jetzt von ihr entfernt sein? Der Anblick des Jupiter war ja schon beeindruckend gewesen, doch das hier zog einem einfach die Schuhe aus. Es war phänomenal – schlicht überwältigend. Und so starrte ich bloss staunend nach draussen und liess das, was ich dort sah, einfach auf mich wirken.

„_Schön, nicht wahr?"_ Ich schreckte zusammen, als plötzlich erneut das heisere Flüstern des Dunklen Lords eines von Brian Mays genialen Gitarrensolos in meinem Kopfhörer überblendete. Vader trug keinen Helm mehr, das erkannte ich sofort am Klang seiner Stimme.

Ich nickte bloss stumm, überzeugt, er würde es sowieso sehen können, und immer noch im Bann dessen, was sich mir draussen vor dem Sichtfenster präsentierte.

„_Wenn Sie sich sattgesehen haben, ziehen Sie sich aus und kommen Sie nach hinten." _

Wieder nickte ich und erhob mich langsam und mit bangem Herzen. Meine Schonzeit war um; denn wir befanden uns jetzt definitiv nicht mehr _in_ meiner Galaxis. Er hatte mir diesen Umstand mit dem phantastischen Panorama hier gerade nachdrücklich unter die Nase gerieben. Und mit dieser Reise, diesem _Ausflug,_ wie er es nannte, hatte er mir bereits etwas zuteil werden lassen, das er mir ursprünglich weder geschuldet noch versprochen hatte. Nun lag es an mir, wenigstens mein Wort zu halten ...

Ich zog mich also aus und beeilte mich nach hinten zur Überdruck-Kammer zu kommen. Hier im Cockpit war es langsam aber sicher wirklich _saukalt _geworden.

Etwas ratlos blieb ich dann vor dieser Kammer stehen und trippelte fröstelnd von einem Fuss auf den anderen. Ich konnte zwar eine Türöffnung erkennen, doch diese schien verschlossen. Und so suchte ich nach etwas, um mich bemerkbar zu machen, einer Klingel oder dergleichen. Oder sollte ich anklopfen?

„_Achtung, bitte zur Dekontamination bereithalten",_ forderte mich eine freundlich süffisante Stimme von irgendwo aus dem Nirgendwo auf.

_Dekonti-was?_

Ohne Vorwarnung hüllte mich plötzlich dichter rosa Dunst ein. Er schmeckte bitter, brannte in Augen, Mund und Nase, liess mich für Sekunden panisch um Atem ringen und unkoordiniert mit den Armen fuchteln.

„_Dekontamination bei hundert Prozent. Bitte gehen Sie weiter", _

Ich stand da wie ein Ölgötze, schlotternd in dieser kalten, sich bereits wieder zu verflüchtigen beginnender Wolke, unfähig mich zu rühren. _Was zum Geier …_

„_Bitte gehen Sie weiter."_

Die Tür vor mir öffnete sich mit einem überlauten Zischen und warme Luft schlug mir entgegen.

Der Schreck traf mich mit der Wucht eines Dampfhammers in der Magengrube: Nicht weit von mir entfernt stand Darth Vader – splitterfasernackt! Ich hatte mich natürlich halbwegs seelisch darauf vorbereitet, ihm dort drinnen ohne seinen Anzug zu begegnen, doch diese volle Breitseite unverhüllter Tatsachen, versetzte mich in helle Aufruhr. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich zuerst schauen sollte, und so irrte mein Blick hektisch von einer Attraktion zur nächsten. Zuerst fiel er natürlich auf Vader selbst, diesen Fleisch gewordenen – nein, eher diesen aus _Fleisch und __Durastahl_ zusammengeschraubten Albtraum, dem zwei dicke, halb durchsichtige Schläuche seitlich aus dem Brustkorb ragten. Dann huschte meine Aufmerksamkeit gehetzt weiter auf die Teile der Rüstung, die dalagen wie der zerbrochene Chitinpanzer eines zertretenen, schwarzen Käfers, auf die vielen Gerätschaften, deren genauere Funktion ich nicht einmal ansatzweise zu erahnen vermochte, auf die nicht sonderlich bequem anmutende Liege, auf welcher unpassenderweise meine Grand Marnier-Flasche eine neue Bleibe gefunden hatte und schliesslich, sozusagen zur Erholung, auf die kahle, weisse Wand hinter dem Sith-Lord.

„_Bitte gehen Sie weiter", _gurrte die freundliche Stimme mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

„Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, trage ich keine Unterwäsche."

Mir fiel eher am Rande auf, dass er diesmal nicht alle paar Worte verzweifelt nach Luft schnappen musste, wie bei unserem ersten Treffen, denn das Stichwort, das er mir mit diesem kleinen, pikanten Hinweis gab, hatte fatale Folgen: Es bewirkte, dass im Inneren meines Kopfes irgendein Schalter umgelegt wurde, der meine Augen auf Autopilot stellte. Sie schwenkten wie von Geisterhand geführt zurück zu Vader, wanderten unvermeidlich an ihm hinunter und blieben in peinlicher Weise an etwas hängen, etwa zwanzig Zentimeter unterhalb seines, aus angeschmorten Gründen nur noch schwer als solchen zu identifizierenden, Bauchnabels. Besagtes, sich gegenwärtig in halb erigiertem Zustand befindliches Objekt sah allerdings wider jeglicher Logik überhaupt nicht so aus, als wäre es jemals in irgendeiner Weise zu starker Hitzeeinwirkung ausgesetzt gewesen. _Heiliges Kanonenrohr! _Die Abwesenheit von Imperialem Feinripp liess diesbezüglich nun wirklich keine weiteren Fragen mehr offen.Das hier war definitiv _kein Ersatzteil!_

Mir wurde kurzfristig die Sicht genommen, da man mich erneut mit einer Ladung rosa Nebel desinfizierte; wie einen streunenden, von Flöhen verseuchten, Köter.

„_Dekontamination bei hundert Prozent. Bitte gehen Sie weiter."_

„Können wir dann jetzt?", fragte Vader. Es klang entschieden ungeduldig, wenn auch bei weitem nicht mehr so griesgrämig wie noch vor ein paar Stunden.

Ich war nicht fähig zu antworten, glotzte bloss stumpfsinnig auf seine Leibesmitte; mein Verstand unbrauchbar eingekeilt zwischen fassungslosem Staunen und jähem Entsetzen. Anstatt mich mit einem Quasi-Sex-Toy zu verlustieren, war ich in der Tat kurz davor, _effektiv_ fremd zu gehen. Und zu allem Überfluss bestand jetzt auch noch die Möglichkeit, hierbei schwanger zu werden ... So hatte ich mir das Ganze nicht vorgestellt! Ich hatte keine _Gegenmassnahmen_ eingepackt. Wann denn? Wie denn? Und wozu denn? Schliesslich war ich davon ausgegangen, dass er untenrum ungefähr so aussah, wie Ken von Barbie …

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

War das eine rhetorische Frage gewesen?

„_Bitte gehen Sie weiter."_

Mein Mund klappte in bester Goldfischmanier auf und wieder zu. Ich war sowas von geliefert!

„Gehen Sie von der Tür weg, es zieht."

_Tür? Weg? Von der Tür weg …_ Ich erwachte aus meiner Erstarrung. Bestrebt, die Sache endlich hinter mich zu bringen, entschied ich mich zur Flucht nach vorne … _Also, gut,_ _Augen zu und durch!_ Ich schloss daher kurz ebendiese und betrat mit weichen Knien, aber wacker, den kleinen Raum. Mein Herz hämmerte so heftig, als wolle es mir aus der Brust springen, bloss um im nächsten Moment für einen Schlag auszusetzten, denn das war jener Moment, in dem ich fiel …

„Vorsicht, Stufe", hörte ich Vader sagen, während ich wie in Zeitlupe dem Boden entgegen segelte. Und dann, als ich einigermassen unsanft unten aufgekommen war: „Nette Bruchlandung, Kadett."

Hatte er gerade einen Witz gemacht? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich war abgelenkt. Die demütigend devote Pose, in der ich zu seinen Füssen zu Liegen gekommen war, gestattete mir, seinen linken grossen Zeh, und dessen vier Durastahl-Komplizen geradezu beängstigend genau in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Ich habe hier die künstliche Schwerkraft reduziert", ertönte die Erklärung von weiter – von _viel _weiter oben.

„Ach so …" Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. Zu sehr war mein Intellekt gerade mit der unmittelbaren Nähe von Darth Vaders kybernetischem Fuss zu meiner Nase beschäftigt. Zudem stellte sich bei mir plötzlich recht unangenehmer Ohrendruck ein, und es knackte bedenklich als ich schluckte, um meine Gehörgänge wieder frei zu bekommen.

Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, dann verriet mir ein leises, mechanisches Summen, dass der Dunkle Lord sich bewegte; sich zu mir herunter bückte.

„Kommen Sie", meinte er, „hoch mit Ihnen." Er bot mir die Hand, um mir auf zu helfen, doch ich zögerte, wenig angetan von dem Gedanken, sie zu diesem Zweck anfassen zu müssen. Des Weiteren wäre ich durchaus in der Lage gewesen, auch alleine aufzustehen.

_Stellen Sie sich vor, es wäre Threepio,_ flüsterte es unverhofft in meinem Kopf.

_Was?_

_Threepio._

Das war natürlich eine durchaus interessante, sogar mehr oder weniger beruhigende Idee, höchstwahrscheinlich jedoch _nicht_ meine eigene. Und so kostete es mich dennoch grosse Überwindung, dieses grausige Gebilde aus Metall und Drähten tatsächlich zu berühren. Da war dieses blöde Gefühl, das mir einzureden versuchte, ich würde hier gerade die Hand von Gevatter Tod ergreifen … Sie war kalt. Sie war genau so kalt und hart, wie sie aussah.

„Langsam", mahnte er.

Ich gehorchte, erhob mich mit Bedacht, was tatsächlich nicht verkehrt war, denn mir wurde unverhofft schwindlig. Ich bemerkte, wie ich zu wanken begann und automatisch schlossen sich meine Finger fester um seine.

„Das ist der erhöhte Luftdruck und das Gasgemisch. Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen."

Ich nickte bloss, fixierte eingehend unsere ungleichen Füsse. In meinen Ohren knackte es erneut, diesmal tat es schon beinahe weh.

Ich fühlte seinen Blick auf mir ruhen und auch, wie er meine Hand ganz langsam wieder losliess und einmal kurz vorsichtig über meinen Arm strich, doch ich wagte nicht, aufzusehen. Ich wollte seinen Augen nicht begegnen, nicht jetzt … An meinem linken, kleinen Zehennagel war etwas von dem altrosa Lack abgesplittert. Es war schon interessant, wie schnell mein Verstand doch immer wieder einer absoluten Banalität die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte – wenn er denn eine brauchte …

Die Sekunden vergingen quälend langsam. Es hätten ebenso gut auch Stunden sein können. Irgendwann jedenfalls, begann Vader damit, mein Haar zu berühren. Zögernd, fast schüchtern strich er erst darüber, griff dann hinein und liess, ganz offensichtlich davon fasziniert, wieder und wieder die einzelnen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten, bis er mit den offen liegenden Gelenken darin hängen blieben. Er hielt einen winzigen Moment inne, bevor er sich mit einem kurzen und heftigen Ziepen befreite. Es schien ihn weder zu kümmern, dass er mir dabei etliche Haare ausriss, noch fiel es ihm ein, sich deshalb bei mir zu entschuldigen… Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich mich darüber auch mehr als gewundert. Stattdessen wanderten seine Hände daraufhin allmählich auf meine Wangen. Dieses Gefühl von kaltem Metall, das mir übers Gesicht glitt, jagte mir eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken, obschon es hier drinnen ansonsten behaglich warm war.

„Sie zittern ja immer noch", stellte er dann zu allem Überfluss auch noch fest. „Man könnte fast auf die Idee kommen, ich hätte Space-Krätze."

„Wer weiss …", presste ich hervor. Wenn einem jemand erzählte, er wolle einen über Bord werfen, waren exotische Krankheiten ja eventuell als kleines Bonuspaket bei den Repressalien mit inbegriffen … oder sollte das jetzt gerade eine Anspielung auf sein abstossendes Äusseres gewesen sein?

„Ich leide an keinerlei übertragbaren Erkrankungen", erklärte er.

„Nicht?" Natürlich war es eine Anspielung gewesen – was denn sonst? Ich wusste nicht, wie ich angemessen darauf reagieren sollte. Oh, wie ich das hasste! Binnen Sekunden fühlte ich mich um seinetwillen schuldig …

„Nein."

Und wie stand es mit diesen obskuren, sich millionenfach bei ihm dort unten tummelnden Einzellern; die mit den X- und Y-Chromosomen an Bord? Also, wenn die nicht im höchsten Masse ansteckend waren …! Ich glaubte, sie bereits hämisch kichern hören zu können.

„Entspannen Sie sich." Er küsste sachte meine Stirn.

_Entspannen?_ Ich schloss erneut die Augen. Tränen brannten darin und ich war kurz davor, einfach los zu heulen. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich mich noch nie derart nackt und bloss gefühlt, und dabei war ich in dem Punkt nun wirklich nicht prüde! Nur zu gerne hätte ich jetzt einen Rückzieher gemacht.

Ich bemerkte, wie er meine Schultern ergriff. Meine Füsse verloren den Kontakt zum Boden und ich wurde langsam hochgehoben. Auch der zweite Kuss war nicht mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung. Nur ein schwacher Hauch auf meinen Lippen. Wenige Sekunden später erfolgte der dritte Kuss; fester, fordernder, und so absolut unwiderstehlich. Seine Lippen schmeckten immer noch süsslich herb nach Orangenlikör …

Meine Panik verebbte und wich allmählich einer Form von leicht überdrehter Verzückung. _Oh, Gott!,_ dachte ich bloss. _Ich knutsche mit Darth Vader. Ich knutsche mit …_

Dann,für einen kleinen Moment, entsetzt über mein eigenes Tun, wollte ich mich wieder losreissen und einfach davon laufen. Was machte ich denn da? War ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich kannte ihn doch kaum! Doch die Weise, wie er mich fortwährend küsste, veranlasste mich dazu, meine Fluchtpläne so schnell wieder zu verwerfen, wie sie sich mir eben noch aufgedrängt haben mochten – ich hätte ohnehin nirgendwo hingekonnt …

_Was soll's … pfeif drauf! _Dann knutschte ich eben mit Darth Vader, eine solche Gelegenheit bot sich einem schliesslich nicht alle Tage … und eines musste ich ihm lassen: Er war gut in dem, was er tat. Diese bittersüssen Küsse brachten mein Blut in Wallung, liessen meinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen und alles um mich herum vergessen. Langsam zog er mich noch enger an sich. Seine Brust war warm, beinahe heiss, im Vergleich zu seinen Armen und Händen, die kalt und schon fast unangenehm hart gegen meinen Rücken drückten. Ein erneutes Frösteln kroch mir den Nacken hoch, während ich mich weiter seinen Küssen hingab, gefangen in diesem bizarren Kerker aus Feuer und Eis. Der Kuschelfaktor ging bei so viel Metall bedauerlicherweise gehörig flöten, und auch die beiden Schläuche, die offenbar der Unterstützung seiner Beatmung dienten, störten. Und doch … und doch: Es war besser, als ich befürchtet hatte, es war um so vieles besser! Heute würde er definitiv keine Nackenmassage brauchen, um mich weich zu kriegen!

Eher nebenbei registrierte ich, wie er die Grand Marnier-Flasche in seine Hand schweben liess. Die geringere Schwerkraft liess den Likör langsam, wie flüssigen Honig, in meinen Mund rinnen. Mir war egal, dass ich in diesem Augenblick geradezu systematisch abgefüllt wurde, und so schluckte ich artig und schwelgte in diesem köstlich-klebrigen Vergnügen.

Der Orangen-Geist tat recht bald seine Wirkung, vielleicht sogar etwas zu schnell. Ich bemerkte sehr wohl dieses peinlich, verklärte Grinsen, welches der erneut eintretende Schwips auf meine Lippen gezaubert hatte, oder bestand am Ende die Möglichkeit, dass hier drinnen ein gehöriger Anteil an Lachgas der künstlichen Atmosphäre beigemischt worden war?

Ich blinzelte irritiert, als könne ich auf diese Weise wieder zu einem klaren Kopf kommen. Doch das, was ich zwischen zwei flüchtigen Wimpernschlägen erblickte, liess mich meine Augen schlagartig weit aufreissen. Verwundert sah ich mich um. Die Meditationskammer war verschwunden. Stattdessen schwebten wir eng umschlungen in einem endlosen Meer aus Sternen. Und anstatt in Vaders zerstörtes Gesicht, blickte ich unverhofft in das eines Mannes, der aus dichtem, dunklem Rauch zu bestehen schien. Seine Züge waren nicht wirklich erkennbar: Sie verschwammen immer wieder etwas und waberten leicht. Dennoch war mir dieses Gesicht sehr vertraut; es hatte grosse Ähnlichkeit mit demjenigen, welches die Hitze von Mustafar weggebrannt hatte … Es sah zu mir zurück, aus gelb leuchtenden Augen – oder waren sie doch blau? Es war schwer zu sagen, denn sie schienen wie die schillernde Oberfläche einer Seifenblase und wechselten ständig die Farbe.

Ich rückte ein wenig von ihm ab, um dieses Kunstwerk etwas ganzheitlicher in Augenschein nehmen zu können: Ein grosser, kräftiger Mann aus dichten, schwach waberndem Rauch, mit endlos breiten Schultern, ausgeprägter Brustmuskulatur und einem Waschbrettbauch zum Niederknien; keine Schläuche, kein Metall, keine Narben … Seine langen Haare waren in einem aufwändigen Muster nach hinten geflochten und fielen ihm bis weit über den Rücken.

„Wow … wie haben Sie das gemacht?", wisperte ich völlig verblüfft.

„Nur eine kleine, auf Sie zugeschnittene, suggestive Manipulation Ihres unter Alkoholeinfluss stehenden Verstandes. Ich denke, sie dürfte nach Ihrem Geschmack sein." Selbst seine Stimme hatte sich verändert: Sie war weich geworden und würzig-süss wie der Grand Marnier auf seinen Lippen, mit diesem dunklen Timbre – anbetungswürdig ... Ich schmolz dahin wie Eis am Stiel in der Sonne. Oh ja! Das hier war alles ganz präzise nach meinem Geschmack …

Vaders neu erschaffenes Gesicht kam wieder etwas näher.

„Hi …", säuselte ich hingerissen und unterdrückte mit Müh und Not den Drang, albern zu kichern. Junge, Junge, wenn das hier Gedankenkontrolle war, dann hatte ich absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Unter solchen Voraussetzungen war Schöntrinken ein Klacks!

„Hi", echote er zwanglos und musterte mich einen Moment aufmerksam, als wollte er seine Wirkung auf mich noch einmal überprüfen, bevor er mit verschwörerischem Unterton fortfuhr: „Ich kann für Sie sein, was immer Sie sich wünschen. Solange Sie sich entspannen und mich in Ihren Kopf lassen, werden wir hier jede Menge Spass miteinander haben." Angesichts der Verheissung in seinem Blick musste ich kurz um Fassung ringen.

Mit dem Anflug eines kecken Grinsens wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und setzte die Flasche an seine Lippen. Sekunden später verschmolzen unsere beiden Münder zu einem weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dieser ging mir derart unter die Haut, dass mein Körper vor Verlangen aufheulte. Noch mehr Likör floss meine Kehle hinunter. Wie eine Ertrinkende, der nach dem letzten, erschöpften Atemholen die Wellen über dem Gesicht zusammenschlugen, und die daraufhin gefasst den dunkelblauen Tiefen ihres nassen Grabes entgegen sank, ergab auch ich mich meinem Schicksal. Es gab kein Zurück, denn mittlerweile war auch nicht mehr einzig und alleine _nur_ seine bittersüsse Zunge in mir…

Ich hatte mich nicht dagegen gesträubt, als er klammheimlich damit begonnen hatte, seinen Unterleib noch etwas näher gegen den meinen zu drängen, um jenes gute Stück, welches Mustafar auf so wundersame Weise unbeschadet überstanden hatte, allmählich zwischen meine Beine zu mogeln. Zu meiner Schmach muss ich hier anmerken, dass ich ab einem gewissen Punkt auch nicht mehr so ganz unbeteiligt an unserem munteren Treiben war und dem kleinen Lord des grossen Dunklen Lords bereitwillig Einlass gewährte, denn um die Übung an dieser Stelle noch abzubrechen, fühlte sie sich einfach viel zu gut an …

Wenn das mein gehörnter Gatte jetzt hätte sehen können, oder Nachbar Meier … Aber die sahen sich ja lieber Bälle aus Leder an … Ich kam nicht umhin, nun doch albern zu kichern, biss meinem nebulösen Liebhaber zärtlich in den Hals und liess mich davontragen, weiter hinein ins Zentrum des Sternenmeers und somit auch langsam aber sicher dem Gipfel meiner eigenen, ganz persönlichen Ekstase entgegen. Ich schloss die Augen, meine Fingernägel gruben sich bei jeder seiner rhythmischen Bewegungen voller Wonne noch etwas tiefer in seine Schultern, bis mein Geist dann endlich in diesem langersehnten Funkenregen explodierte. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Mein ganzer Körper zuckte euphorisch. Pheromone sprangen wie von Sinnen im Dreieck und für einen Moment sah ich sogar mit geschlossenen Lidern Sterne.

Dann war es vorbei … Erschöpft und zufrieden kuschelte ich mich an meinen dunklen Verführer, wollte diesen Augenblick von Nähe und Vertrautheit noch etwas auskosten, doch ihm schien danach nicht der Sinn zu stehen. Zuerst sachte, und dann immer bestimmter, schob er mich von sich weg und stellte mich wieder zurück, auf meine Füsse. „Gehen Sie …"

Mittelschwer überfordert staunte ich ihn an. „Warum?" Es war doch schön so, wie es gerade war; was passte ihm denn daran nicht? Und überhaupt; wieso _siezte_ er mich eigentlich immer noch? Nachdem ich mich gerade von ihm hatte vernaschen lassen, wäre eine etwas vertraulichere Anrede keineswegs unangebracht gewesen … Vorsichtig streckte ich die Hand aus, um ihm besänftigend über die Wange zu streicheln.

Er hielt sie fest, ehe ich noch sein Gesicht berührt hatte und küsste hastig jeden einzelnen meiner Finger. „Gehen Sie jetzt", flüsterte er heiser, weiterhin unbeirrt beim formellen _Sie_ bleibend. „Gehen Sie sich anziehen."

Die von ihm erschaffene Illusion begann sich langsam aufzulösen. Anstelle der Sterne traten wieder die schmucklosen Wände der Meditationskammer in mein Blickfeld, und auch in Vaders Gesicht flackerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die riesige Narbe unter seinem linken Jochbein auf. Ohne Vorwarnung begann plötzlich ein gelbes Licht zu blinken und eine Alarmsirene röhrte los.

„_Achtung, Dekompressions-Zeitfenster wird überschritten",_ informierte die gleiche freundliche Stimme, welche mich zuvor schon durch mein entwürdigendes Desinfektions-Ritual begleitet hatte. _„Werte nähern sich kritischem Bereich. Bitte begeben Sie sich umgehend zurück in Ihren Druckanzug."_ Vader streckte die Hand aus. _„Achtung, Dekompr…"_ Ein unschönes Knacken, begleitet von einem noch unschöneren, funkensprühenden Brutzeln beendete abrupt die mahnende Ansprache und das nervtötende Tuten. Was blieb, war das hecktische gelbe Blinken, welches unbeirrt weiter auf die drohende Gefahr hinwies.

„Verschwinden Sie, ich kann hier keine Zuschauer gebrauchen." Er rief seinen schwarzen Umhang vom Boden zu sich und packte mich entschlossen darin ein, bevor er mich mit einem leichten Schubs in Richtung Ausgang dirigierte – Darth Vader schmiss mich also tatsächlich aus seinem kleinen, heiligen Refugium …

Ich torkelte gehorsam auf die Tür zu. Mir war, als würde ich durch kinntiefes Wasser waten und wandte mich nicht um, als ich den Raum verliess. Eine solche Drehung hätte mich wohl in zweierlei Hinsicht aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht – wohl wissend, was ich hinter mir erblicken würde, starrte ich stur geradeaus. Ich wollte das schöne Trugbild nicht zerstören, mit dem er mich umgarnt hatte. Zwar war ich im Moment zu betrunken, um schnurgeradeaus zu gehen, aber bedauerlicherweise nicht betrunken genug, als dass ich solchen nackten Tatsachen gelassen ins Auge hätte sehen können …

Die unmittelbar hinter der Tür beginnende reguläre Schwerkraft riss mich beinahe um. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich zu heiss gebadet. Das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren, und mein Kreislauf schien kurz davor, zu kippen. Sowohl der Boden der Passagierkabine wie auch der des Cockpits muteten unter meinen nackten Fusssohlen an wie die Oberfläche eines zugefrorenen Sees. Taumelnd beeilte ich mich, zu meinem Sitz zu gelangen, und zog bibbernd die Füsse nach oben mit unter das dunkle, halbwegs wärmende Tuch des Umhangs. Schlotternd wickelte ich ihn noch enger um mich. Es war hier inzwischen so kalt geworden, dass mein Atem als kleine Dunstwolke vor meinem Mund hing. Ich hätte mich anziehen sollen, doch ich konnte mich nicht dazu durchringen. Also blieb ich zusammengekauert, wo ich war, sah einmal mehr nach draussen, auf meine funkelnde Heimat-Galaxis und wartete darauf, dass sich mein Kreislauf wieder erholte.

_Und nun?_ Nach dem Abklingen der schlimmsten Übelkeit sowie der ersten, orgasmusinduzierten Euphorie ging ich nahtlos dazu über, mich gleich wieder elend zu fühlen. Vaders plötzlicher Rauswurf war mehr als beunruhigend, denn etwas musste schief – sogar _ganz gewaltig _schief gelaufen sein! Wie bedenklich war für ihn dieses Überschreiten des sogenannten Dekompressions-Zeitfensters? Wie viel Spielraum blieb ihm in so einem Moment? Wie gelb war ein gelber Alarm denn nun? Eher Vanille-, Zitronen-, Löwenzahn- oder doch eher schon fast Orangegelb? Orangegelb wie beinahe rot? Wie stand es demzufolge jetzt wirklich um ihn? Was, wenn er in just diesem Augenblick dort drinnen klammheimlich das Zeitliche segnete? Und das, wo ich ihn doch eben noch per sofort als würdige Alternative zu meinem mir rechtmässig angetrauten Ehemann zu betrachten begonnen hatte. Das war nicht fair! Was wurde dann aus mir? Ich würde hier draussen bis in alle Ewigkeit festsitzen! Nun gut, nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit; nur so lange, bis die mitgeführten Sauerstoffreserven aufgebraucht waren. Allerdings, nach den gegenwärtigen Temperaturen zu urteilen, war es wahrscheinlicher, dass ich viel eher einfach jämmerlich erfror … Schliesslich hatte ich meinen Mann betrogen! Vielleicht war das nun die Strafe für meine Untreue! Vielleicht war es eben doch _fair!_

Wie hatte ich es nur soweit kommen lassen, und mich in solch eine waghalsige Unternehmung stürzen können? Was hatte mich bloss dazu angetrieben? War es wirklich nur die Angst vor Jabba und dessen unmittelbare Folgen auf unser Schlafzimmer-Mobiliar gewesen? Oder doch vielmehr einfach meine nicht abzustreitende Affinität zu gerade diesem einen Sith-Lord, gepaart mit dem Reiz des Verbotenen und diesem Nervenkitzel beim törichten Spiel mit dem Feuer? War Jabba vielleicht doch nur ein Vorwand gewesen, kreiert, um eine Rechtfertigung vor mir selbst zu haben?

Wenn ich bisher geglaubt hatte, ich hätte die letzten paar Wochen ein Problem mit Darth Vader gehabt, so hatte ich jetzt erst recht eines – Ich war ihm definitiv zu nahe gekommen und ihm, insbesondere nach dem, was da gerade in der Meditations-Kammer zwischen uns gelaufen war, nun wirklich mit Haut und Haaren verfallen. Ich war nicht sicher, ob er mir in diesen intimen Minuten mit ihm einen Blick auf sein Innerstes gewährt hatte, oder ob dieses Geschöpf ein reines Phantasieprodukt gewesen war, welches ihm lediglich dazu gedient hatte, seine Hässlichkeit zu kaschieren und mir meinen Schrecken vor ihm zu nehmen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen … Inwiefern hatte ich, dort drinnen bei ihm, überhaupt noch meinen eigenen Willen gehabt? Hatte ich am Ende gerade einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen? Kam ich dafür jetzt in die Hölle? Ich war doch sonst kein solches Flittchen! Und wenn ich jetzt von Vader schwanger war? Nein, ich wollte lieber nicht daran denken. Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan; meine Gedanken verselbständigten sich erneut, begannen erst zu eiern und dann zu trudeln, bevor sie endgültig abschmierten und mit einem heftigen, mentalen Klatschen gegen etwas Hartes krachten.

Da kauerte ich nun; ein frierendes Häufchen Elend; hundemüde, hungrig, durstig und musste zu allem Überfluss schon wieder aufs Klo …_ Nie wieder Alkohol! Nie, nie wieder!_

Dennoch brauchte ich beinahe eine Stunde, um mich endlich aufzuraffen, anzukleiden, mich zusätzlich dick in Vaders Umhang einzumummeln und mich dann nach hinten, zur sanitären Örtlichkeit zu begeben. Vor der Meditationskammer machte ich jedoch Halt und pochte zögernd an die Tür, in der Hoffnung, dort drinnen würde sich irgendetwas regen. Doch alles blieb ruhig.

Ich klopfte ein weiteres Mal. „Hallo?", rief ich. „Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?"

Keine Antwort. Und auch erneutes, noch heftigeres gegen die Tür Trommeln und noch lauteres Rufen verhallten ohne Gegenreaktion.

Bedrückt wandte ich mich von der Kammer ab und begab mich weiter nach hinten, zum meinem ursprünglich angesteuerten Ziel.

Dort angekommen, kam ich nicht umhin, eine Weile voller Argwohn die Kloschüssel anzustarren, die mir beim letzten Mal so übel mitgespielt hatte. Zähneknirschend liess ich mich schliesslich trotzdem darauf nieder, nachdem ich zuvor, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, mit dem Umhang aus Panzergewebe meine Blösse bedeckt hatte … Nur für den Fall, dass der angeschlagene Besitzer desjenigen doch nicht ganz so angeschlagen war und bereits wieder frisch und munter dem Voyeurismus frönte. _Reingelegt! Ätsch!_ Auch wenn ich ihm geschlafen haben mochte, es gab Dinge, die waren_ privat!_ Hoffentlich froren meine Po-Backen jetzt nicht auch noch auf der Klobrille fest, das wäre sonst echt die absolute Krönung gewesen!

Doch entgegen meiner Befürchtungen, mich demnächst mittels eines Spachtels vom stillen Örtchen wegkratzen zu müssen, wurde es hier drinnen plötzlich, auf unerklärliche Weise wärmer. Es war, als ob eben eine laue Sommerbrise in die Kabine geweht wäre … Oder, nüchterner betrachtet, als ob endlich jemand die verdammte Heizung angedreht hätte!

Als ich wenige Minuten darauf die Toilette wieder verliess, bemerkte ich, dass es auch im Rest der Fähre wieder wärmer geworden war, und nachdem sich die Tür zum Cockpit vor mir auftat, sah ich Darth Vader bestiefelt und behelmt auf seinem angestammten Platz sitzen – versunken in die Bedienung der Steuer-Konsole.

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, doch ich beherrschte mich und sah davon ab meinem Dunklen Lord nicht gleich vor Erleichterung als Erstes um den Hals zu fallen. Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen, schon gar nicht solange er so konzentriert arbeitete.

„Hey …", meinte ich daher verunsichert, trat zögernd näher und legte ihm schüchtern meine Hand auf die Schulterpanzerung.

Er sagte nichts, wandte lediglich andeutungsweise für einen kurzen Moment seinen Kopf in meine Richtung, ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.

Ich hätte ihm stundenlang, dabei zusehen können, wie er mit sparsamen Bewegungen auf Tasten und Knöpfen herumdrückte, hier einen Regler verschob und da an einem Schalter umlegte … Ich liebte diesen Anblick. Er zog mich in einen Bann, dem ich mich unmöglich entziehen konnte, und nur zu gerne wäre ich jetzt auf Vaders Schoss geklettert, um noch besser beobachten zu können, was er da genau tat … und um mich dabei ganz eng an ihn zu kuscheln, denn ich war nach wie vor aufgewühlt und brauchte dringend Trost, Nähe und Zuwendung, doch ich riss mich zusammen und fragte stattdessen: „Sind Sie okay?"

„Ja", erklang die einsilbige Antwort.

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht …"

„Setzen Sie sich, wir springen in knapp einer Minute", meinte er, sich nach wie vor geschäftig dem Armaturenbrett widmend.

Ich beeilte mich, Platz zu nehmen.

„Haben _Sie_ die Heizung angemacht?", wollte ich wissen, während die _Silent Wing_ die Lichtmauer durchbrach.

„Ja."

„Danke", erwiderte ich und schälte mich aus dem Umhang. „Ich habe mir hier fast den Arsch abgefroren."

Sein Kopf ruckte erneut in meine Richtung und seine Visoren unterzogen mich einer weiteren beunruhigend eingehenden Musterung. „Sie übertreiben masslos", stellte er fest.

Ich ignorierte so gut es ging dieses unangenehme Gefühl beschämender Exponiertheit, als mir bewusst wurde, dass er durch meine Kleider hindurch einen Blick auf meinen Allerwertesten geworfen hatte, wohl um sich von dessen Unversehrtheit zu vergewissern …

Just in diesem Moment fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen; er hatte die Heizung vergessen, weil er sie für sich selbst gar nicht beanspruchte. Ihm musste ganz offensichtlich entfallen gewesen sein, dass warmblütige Säugetiere ohne Fell eine gewisse _Mindesttemperatur _brauchten, um nicht zu einem Eisklotz zu mutieren – im Gegensatz zu einem kybernetischen Organismus in einem kuschelig warmen Druckanzug mit einem eigenen, unabhängigen Klimasystem!

„Schon gut, ich bin deswegen nicht sauer auf Sie. Sowas kann schon mal passieren …", lenkte ich ein. „Ich meine … da hatte ich ja nochmal Glück, dass es nicht die Luftzufuhr war …" Ich brach ab, denn ich erkannte, dass ich wieder einmal Schwachsinn vom Stapel liess. Ich räusperte mich unbehaglich und begann damit sorgfältig den Umhang zusammen zu legen. Gewissenhaft strich ich ihn glatt, zupfte penibel die Ecken zurecht und reichte ihn Vader als ordentliches Bündel zurück.

Der nahm dieses kommentarlos entgegen, deponierte es beiläufig auf der Konsole und streckte mir dafür fast gleichzeitig ein kleines, matt schimmerndes Päckchen hin.

Ich sah ihn fragend an.

„Essen Sie etwas", forderte er mich auf.

„Was ist das?" Ich wollte es schon etwas genauer wissen.

„Eine Trockenration", antwortete er, während er souverän die Hülle aufriss und mir deren undefinierbaren Inhalt in die Hand drückte. „Es schmeckt gut."

Obwohl mein Magen vor lauter Hunger inzwischen etwa auf Kniehöhe baumelte, schnupperte ich erst einmal argwöhnisch an diesem Ding aus gepresstem Irgendwas und biss nur äusserst zögerlich hinein. Über Geschmack lässt sich bekanntlich streiten, und das hier erinnerte mich an eine Mischung aus Pappe, verrotteten Algen und Hefe – kurzum es schmeckte ekelhaft ... Ich musste mich reichlich zusammenreissen, um es nicht gleich wieder auszuspucken, und noch um einiges mehr, damit es doch noch seinen Weg durch meine Speiseröhre nach unten fand. Sehnsuchtsvoll dachte ich an den Resten Eintopf von vorgestern, der daheim in unserem Kühlschrank seiner ungewissen Zukunft entgegen gammelte.

„Sie mögen es nicht", fand Vader recht schnell heraus.

Ich konnte unmöglich darauf antworten, ich war gerade dabei, einen heftigen Würgreflex zu unterdrücken. Auf diesen Frass liessen sich beim besten Willen keine Lobeshymnen anstimmen. Entweder war das Zeug seit Jahren abgelaufen, oder er wollte mich damit einfach vergiften … Zumindest würde es mir die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden aufstossen!

„Hier." Er hielt mir unverhofft die Likör-Flasche hin, von der ich hätte schwören können, dass wir beide sie vorhin ausgetrunken hatten. Und ich, die sich zuvor noch so grossartig vorgenommen hatte, nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren, riss diese an sich und setzte sie verzweifelt an. Zu meiner Überraschung war sie jedoch randvoll mit Wasser gefüllt und so leerte ich sie mit gierigen Zügen – Ich war am Verdursten.

Dann sassen wir eine ganze Weile einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander und starrten beide nach draussen in die Lichtwirbel. Und dabei hätte ich meinen Dunklen Lord so viel sagen und ihn so viel fragen wollen, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich anfangen sollte. Ich musste immerzu an sein Gesicht denken. Nicht an das, welches die Maske verbarg, sondern an jenes, das er mir in der Kammer gezeigt hatte, nachdem sich die hässliche imperiale Kröte so unverhofft in einen, wenn auch zugegebenermassen reichlich dunklen, Märchen-Prinzen verwandelt hatte ... und ich dachte an die Küsse, unser Liebesspiel und auch an den blöden Alarm, der mich mit seinem akustischen Fusstritt so unsanft aus meinem klebrig süssen Traumland hinaus in die klirrende Kälte befördert hatte. Dabei hätte es doch so romantisch sein können …

Ich sah hinüber zu meinem röchelnden Liebhaber. Seit ich das Cockpit wieder betreten hatte, reagierte jede Zelle meines Körpers heftig auf seine unmittelbare Gegenwart. Er sass bloss da, starr wie eine Statue aus schwarzem Obsidian. Einzig die ununterbrochene Tätigkeit des Beatmungsgerätes, begleitet von regelmässigen Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes, zeugte davon, dass es unter dieser hart gepanzerten Oberfläche so etwas wie Leben gab. Weshalb war er so still? Lauschte er gerade meinen Gedanken? Meditierte er?

Seine behandschuhte Rechte ruhte in schon beinahe auffordernder Weise auf der Armlehne seines Beschleunigungs-Sessels. Wehmütig, und angestachelt von einem erneuten Schub hormonell bedingter Gehirnerweichung, streckte ich meine Hand nach der seinen aus und ergriff sie vorsichtig. Nur zu gerne hätte ich ihn jetzt gleich daran aus seinem Sitz, und nach hinten in die Meditations-Kammer gezerrt, um ihm dort den Druckanzug vom Leib zu reissen und mich ihm in einer weiteren Runde hemmungslos hinzugeben, doch er schien zur Zeit noch damit beschäftigt zu sein, Runde eins zu verdauen …

„Geht es Ihnen wirklich gut?", hakte ich noch einmal besorgt nach.

„Ich arbeite daran", geruhte er sich freundlicherweise mich aufzuklären, während sich seine Finger ein ganz klein wenig fester um meine schlossen. Mein ganzer Körper begann daraufhin noch etwas heftiger zu kribbeln.

„Was ist dort drinnen schief gegangen?", wagte ich zu fragen.

„Im Prinzip nichts …"

_Aber?_ Auf eine solche Äusserung hin folgte mit elfundneunzig prozentiger Sicherheit _immer _dieses unvermeidliche _Aber …_

„… aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass Sie nach dem Verlassen der Kammer ein disseminiertes Trauma erleiden", erläuterte er sachlich. „Aus diesem Grund hielt ich den Druck tiefer als erforderlich, was unweigerlich eine exponentielle Verkürzung meiner eigenen Zeit ausserhalb des Druckanzuges mit sich brachte."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ein Dingsbums-Trauma war, doch es klang doch recht ungesund.

„Ihr Blut hätte durch den starken Druckabfall hier draussen gewissermassen zu schäumen begonnen", legte er sachlich nach.

Stattdessen hatte dann jedoch augenscheinlich seines damit begonnen, Blasen zu werfen … Andererseits – so genau hatte ich es nun auch wieder nicht wissen wollen …

Ich scheute mich davor, noch mehr besorgniserregende Details darüber erfahren zu müssen, also wechselte ich rasch das Thema: „Und ... wohin geht's jetzt?" Ich wies mit dem Kinn in Richtung Fenster.

„Ich bringe Sie nach Hause."

„Schon?" Vor Stunden hatte er noch behauptet, er würde mich erst in ein paar Tagen zurückbringen. Obschon eine Rückkehr zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt im Grunde die beste Lösung war, da sie versprach, dass auf diese Weise kaum jemand etwas von meinem kleinen Ausflug mitbekommen würde, verspürte ich keine Lust, bereits jetzt heim zu gehen und demnächst meinem geprellten Göttergatten unter die Augen zu treten. Der würde mir doch schon von weitem ansehen, dass ich etwas angestellt hatte. Ich wollte lieber erst ein wenig Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen …

„Ich habe zu tun", erklärte Vader und wand seine Hand diskret aus meinem Griff.

Natürlich, er war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann; er musste nachher bestimmt Rebellen meucheln gehen und sicher auch hie und da ein paar seiner unfähigen Offiziere, rein motivationstechnisch, etwas anwürgen … Das war mir schon klar … Trotzdem; ich hatte mich darauf eingestellt noch ein paar Tage mit ihm verbringen zu können. Tage, angefüllt mit mieser Verpflegung, dafür aber auch mit abartig tollem Sex. Und das alles weit, weit weg von meinem fussballverseuchten Planeten – am liebsten für immer – womit sich natürlich dann die Sache mit dem Gras-wachsen-lassen freilich auch gleich mit erledigt gehabt hätte ... Die Idee einfach zu verschwinden, wie jemand der sagte, er würde mal eben kurz Zigaretten holen gehen, um dann nie wieder von dort zurückzukehren, war verlockend. Ich erschrak selbst über diesen Gedanken. Es war so feige … so absolut krank! Und dennoch überlegte ich fieberhaft, was ich tun oder sagen sollte, damit Vader es sich anders überlegte und mich bei sich behielt, doch ich fand keine passenden Worte, was ein weiteres, ungewollt langes Schweigen nach sich zog.

Letztendlich war sogar er es, der die Stille brach. „Sie waren vorhin relativ laut …", bemerkte er plötzlich mit einer Unverblümtheit, die mir wieder einmal im Nu die Schamröte ins Gesicht schiessen liess. Ich wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Aussage bezwecken wollte. Ob es einfach nur so daher gesagt war, um mich zu provozieren, oder ob er wirklich das Bedürfnis hatte, mit mir über unseren leider etwas zu kurz geratenen Liebesakt zu sprechen. „Sie haben mich gebissen und gekratzt", fuhr er fort, bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte.

Ich wurde noch eine ganze Spur röter; Flammen schienen mir aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Was wollte er von mir hören? Eine Entschuldigung? In so einem Augenblick von höchster Lust konnte ich zuweilen schon etwas ausser Rand und Band geraten und eventuell hätte ich damals, während dieser langen Durststrecke zwischen der alten und der neuen Trilogie, nicht so viele Vampir-Romane lesen sollen … „Naja, Sie waren ja auch _ziemlich_ gut ..."

„Ziemlich? Ich war _genial",_ behauptete er selbstgefällig, worin ich ihm allerding auch zweifellos Recht geben musste. Das Word Cyber-Sex bekam durch ihn eine komplett neue Bedeutung.

Der Moment schien mir günstig, da wir ohnehin schon annähernd beim Thema waren. Und so ging ich aufs Ganze, erhob mich, trat hinter ihn und schlang ihm die Arme um die Schultern. „Ich möchte nicht heim", murmelte ich und schmiegte meine Wange an ihn wie ein verschmustes Kätzchen. „Ich kann nicht, nicht mehr … nicht nach all dem ... Bitte, lassen Sie mich bei Ihnen bleiben, ich tue was immer Sie wollen …"

Er sagte nichts.

Mein rechter Zeigfinger folgte einer der Längsrippen seines Druckanzuges, glitt langsam am Kontrollfunktionspaneel vorbei und hinunter über den Gürtel bis zu seinem Plastoid-Tiefschutz. „Ich … Ich mag Sie …", gestand ich ihm, während mein Finger selbstvergessen der Kontur der zentralen, geschwungenen Kerbe auf der schwarzen Kunststoffschale entlang zeichnete. „Ich mag Sie sogar sehr." Um meiner Rede noch mehr Ausdruckskraft zu verleihen, begann ich seinen Helm mit tausend winzigen Küssen zu pflastern.

„Ja, Sie geben sich gerade alle Mühe, mir dies auf exzessive Weise darzulegen", bemerkte Vader trocken.

Ich löste meine Lippen peinlich berührt von der glänzend schwarzen Oberfläche und beeilte mich verschämt auch meine Hand möglichst rasch aus seinen südlicheren Gefilden zu bekommen. War ich noch bei Trost? Wie hatte ich mich nur so gehen lassen können? Eilends begab ich mich zurück in meinen Sessel und schenkte meinem Gegenüber ein verlegenes, und zugleich hoffnungsvolles Grinsen.

Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete mich eine Weile mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf, bevor er klarstellte: „Sie können nicht hier bleiben. So sind nun einmal die Regeln. Ich bin verpflichtet, jeden meiner Fans unversehrt zurück zu bringen."

„Unversehrt …" Mein Verstand brauchte einen Moment, um mit der Information, die diese Aussage enthielt, fertig zu werden. „Sie haben geblufft!", entfuhr es mir ungläubig. „Dieser ganze Kram mit meiner Galaxis, dem Raumanzug und dem über Bord werfen … Sie haben nur geblufft!"

„Nun", erwiderte er ungerührt, „wenn es funktioniert …"

„Sie sind so ein Schuft!" Wenn ich daran dachte, wie sehr er mich in jenem Moment eingeschüchtert hatte … Ich hatte mir seinetwegen fast in die Hose gemacht!

„Ich gebe mein Bestes, meinem schlechten Ruf gerecht zu werden." Er drehte seinen Sitz in meine Richtung. Für einen kurzen, bedrückenden Moment fühlte sich mein Hals an, als hätte ich etwas zu Grosses verschluckt, doch noch während ich entsetzt nach Luft schnappte, verschwand der beengende Druck um meine Kehle bereits wieder.

Vader beugte sich zu mir herüber und hob die Hand, um mir vorsichtig über Haar und Gesicht zu streichen. „Und Sie", fuhr er fort, „Sie haben ein Faible für Männer wie mich. Sie fürchten mich gerne, nicht wahr? Sie mögen mich, _weil_ ich ein Schurke bin."

„Zufällig mag ich nette Männer", widersprach ich mit zitteriger Stimme. Obwohl ich relativ sicher war, dass er mir nicht wirklich ein Leid hatte antun wollen, war mir doch für einen kurzen Moment erneut der Schreck in sämtliche Glieder gefahren.

„Ich bin ein netter Mann", behauptete er prompt.

„Das sind Sie nicht …"

Das Wissen, dass er, wenn er wollte, mich mit Leichtigkeit wie eine Fliege zerquetschen konnte – falls ihm ganz plötzlich der Sinn danach stehen sollte, auf Paragraph eins, Absatz eins seines geheimnisvollen Fanbesuch-Regelwerk zu pfeifen – war beängstigend und gleichsam überaus … _erregend._

Er beugte sich noch etwas weiter zu mir herüber, bis sein verhülltes Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war. An dieser Stelle wäre jetzt freilich aus dramaturgischen Gründen ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss vorgesehen gewesen, doch bedauerlicherweise war da diese schwarze Maske im Weg. In einer vagen Erinnerung an diesen vorenthaltenen Kuss strich Vaders synthlederbestückter Daumen über meine Lippen; in einer Weise, die meinen Körper vor Verlangen sogleich bis in die letzte Faser erbeben liess. „Finden Sie diesen Text nicht allmählich etwas abgedroschen?"

„Sie haben doch damit angefangen, Dialoge zu rezitieren", flüsterte ich. Als der Dunkle Lord seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, hielt ich sie rasch fest und presste sie beinahe ungestüm zurück an meine Wange. „Lassen Sie uns nach hinten in Ihre Kammer gehen", schlug ich ihm atemlos vor. „Jetzt gleich … bitte …"

Er erwiderte nichts darauf, schüttelte nur langsam sein behelmtes Haupt und befreite sich nachdrücklich aus meiner Umklammerung.

„Warum nicht?", wollte ich enttäuscht wissen.

Er schwieg, lehnte sich gemächlich in seinem Beschleunigungs-Sessel zurück, verschränkte die Arme und begann wieder damit, mich zu mustern. Ich fragte mich, welchen seiner optischen Filter er hierbei jetzt gerade zugeschaltet haben mochte.

„Was?", fragte ich schliesslich leicht genervt, als ich fand, dass er meiner virtuellen Entblätterung nun genügend Zeit gewidmet hatte.

„Nichts", entgegnete die nachschwarze Erscheinung und wandte sich wieder der Frontscheibe zu.

„Kann ich Ihnen einmal eine ganz persönliche Frage stellen?"

„Nein."

„Bitte, es ist wichtig …"

„Nein", wiederholte Vader.

Natürlich, er las meine Gedanken, Er _wusste,_ was ich unbedingt wissen wollte – vermutlich zierte er sich deswegen so. Ich versuchte, meinen Blick nicht auf seinen Plastoid-Tiefschutz wandern zu lassen, doch ich scheiterte kläglich, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeitspanne. Hätte ich mir das nicht von Anfang an zusammenreimen können? Wozu denn solch ein Teil, wenn es darunter nichts Schützenswertes zu bewahren gab? Ich rief mir noch einmal jene Szene aus Episode III ins Gedächtnis, in welcher Vader in Sidious' geheimer Einrichtung auf dem Operations-Tisch lag, während die Medi-Droiden emsig an seiner Umgestaltung arbeiteten. Seine Hose war ausgerechnet im Schambereich und dessen weiterer Umgebung intakt geblieben, und das, obschon er zuvor auf dem Bauch über glühend heissen Schotter gekrochen war.

Ich hatte diesen etwas verklemmt wirkenden Faktor immer klaglos als prüde Drehbuch-Vorgabe hingenommen – schliesslich war der Film ja schon ab zwölf Jahren freigegeben … Doch im Prinzip liess das nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu. Der Stoff seiner Hose musste im Schritt massiv verstärkt gewesen sein, ansonsten wäre sie dort, genau wie der Rest seiner Kleidung auch, in Feuer und Rauch aufgegangen. Diese Tatsache hatte Vader gewissermassen den Hintern gerettet – und natürlich auch seinen kleinen Lord …

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich ihm seine Männlichkeit nicht gegönnt hätte, doch ebendiese brachte mich bedauerlicherweise in Teufels Küche, und daher brannte mir nun eine äusserst delikate Frage auf der Zunge. Ich suchte verzweifelt einen Aufhänger, stocherte in den hintersten Winkeln meines Gehirns nach einer diskreten Einleitung, um nicht schon wieder mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Ich wollte nicht aufs Neue wie die letzte Idiotin dasitzen. Zumindest wollte ich nicht, dass mein Dunkler Lieblings-Lord mich für eine solche hielt. Ich wollte intelligent, einfühlsam und vernunftbegabt handeln, doch ich schaffte einfach die KurveHose in diesem Bereich war intakt gewesen nicht …

„Sind Sie zeugungsfähig?" Es war heraus, mit einer Plumpheit die Ihresgleichen suchte. Ich hätte vor Scham im Boden versinken können.

„Das ist in der Tat eine wirklich _sehr_ persönliche Frage", erwiderte der Angesprochene langsam.

Ich nickte beipflichtend und sah ihn mit banger Erwartung an. Als er dem nichts weiter hinzuzufügen hatte, fragte ich schliesslich tonlos: „Ist das ein Ja?"

„Das ist ein Ja."

_Au, Shit!_ Ich fühlte, wie meine Gesichtszüge gänzlich endgleisten und schluckte angespannt. _Verdammt! _Ich hatte es geahnt, gewusst, vorausgesehen, gerochen, es regelrecht heraufbeschworen … _VERDAMMT! -_

„… allerdings würde es mit Ihnen nicht funktionieren", schickte er nach einer Weile umso effektvoller hinterher.

Ich starrte ihn verwirrt an.

Er schien meinen ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck registriert zu haben. "Mensch ist nur ein Begriff für unsere, auf Kohlenstoff basierende, Erscheinungsform. Genetisch sind wir nicht kompatibel. Wir haben uns unabhängig von einander in zwei verschiedenen Galaxien entwickelt. Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von paralleler Evolution gehört?"

Mehr oder weniger, ich konnte es mir jedenfalls andeutungsweise vorstellen. Ich war erleichtert, denn damit waren meine Befürchtungen hinsichtlich einer ungewollten Schwangerschaft definitiv zerstreut. Ebenso wie das Horrorszenario, in welchem ich den Dunklen Lord nächstes Jahr bei mir daheim auf der Matte stehen hatte, wie Rumpelstilzchen rigoros meinen erst kürzlich entbundenen Erstgeborenen fordernd …

„Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten", versuchte ich verlegen zu erklären.

„Schlafen Sie Ihren Rausch aus", bemerkte er nur, bevor er erneut in sein charakteristisches röchelndes Schweigen verfiel.

Ich starrte betreten an ihm hoch, zutiefst betrübt ihn gekränkt zu haben. Ergeben schloss ich daraufhin die Augen und lehnte mich in meinem Sessel etwas zurück – nicht um zu schlafen wohlgemerkt … Die Zeit die mir mit meinem Lieblings-Sith-Lord blieb, war zu kostbar, als dass ich sie an ein Nickerchen hätte verschwenden wollen, doch ich musste die Gallenwallung niederringen, die mir der Hyperraum unweigerlich bescheren würde, wenn ich noch eine Sekunde länger nach draussen starrte.

Ich lausche dem Rhythmus von Vaders Beatmungsgerät, während das Leuchten draussen ein unregelmässiges rötliches Flackern auf meine geschlossenen Lider warf. Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen, bis er mir plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel vorwarf, ich würde schnarchen.

„Ich schnarche nie!", beteuerte ich sogleich.

„Sie haben geschnarcht und mich _Yogi-Bärchen_ genannt.", behauptete er. „Wollen Sie sich den Mitschnitt aus dem Überwachungs-Holo ansehen?"

„Nein danke ...", winkte ich rasch ab.

Ich musste tatsächlich eingeschlafen sein, obschon ich hätte schwören können, dass ich die ganze Zeit über wach gewesen war und lediglich ein wenig meinen Gedanken nachgehangen war. Als ich die Augen öffnete, schimmerte vor der Scheibe des Cockpits ein blauer Planet, der rasch grösser und grösser wurde. Mir fiel auch auf, dass die Rückenlehne meines Beschleunigungssessels etwas nach hinten gekippt worden war, und Vaders Umhang lag wie eine Decke ausgebreitet über mir. Ich war wieder zu Hause – beinahe jedenfalls. Mit einem zünftigen Kloss im Hals blickte ich auf meine Heimatwelt. Sie war einfach wunderschön und es erfüllte mich in diesem Augenblick sogar fast ein wenig mit Stolz das Privileg zu besitzen ein Geschöpf dieses Planeten namens Erde sein zu dürfen.

Das einzige, was mich dazu veranlasste, mich in dieser beschaulichen Szenerie beträchtlich unwohl zu fühlen, waren die kreischenden Kopfschmerzen, die von meinem Schädel Besitz ergriffen hatten. Das hatte ich nun davon!_ Nie wieder Alkohol!_

**EPILOG**

Ich trottete widerstrebend hinter meinem sorgfältig vermummten _One Night Stand_ die Rampe hinunter.

„Zeit nach Hause zu gehen", bemerkte er, als wir den Waldboden betraten und ich mich einfach nicht dazu durchringen konnte, meine Schritte in Richtung unserer Wohnsiedlung zu lenken. Ich sah unglücklich zu Vaders schwarzer Maske empor und brachte kein Wort heraus. Das war's dann also: Er würde in seine weit, weit entfernte Galaxis zurückkehren und ich in meinen Alltagstrott.

Es kam spontan über mich, doch ich musste ihn in diesem Moment einfach noch einmal umarmen. Wenn ich schon nicht bei ihm bleiben konnte, bestand dann wenigstens die geringe Chance einer winzigen Möglichkeit, dass wir uns alle ein bis eineinhalb Wochen würden treffen können? Irgendwo? Nur um ein bisschen zu vög…

‚_Klick'!_

„Passen Sie doch auf, Sie enthirnte Kreatur!"

Entsetzt fuhr ich vor ihm zurück. „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, tut mir leid!" Ich versuchte fieberhaft irgendwie zu erkennen, welchen der Schalter auf seinem Kontrollpanel ich bei meiner unbedachten Aktion erwischt hatte, doch er fand diesen vor mir und so begnügte ich mich damit, einfach nur ein furchtbar zerknirschtes Gesicht zu machen. „Tut mir leid …"

„Sie sind ein Albtraum", knurrte der Albtraum.

„Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid …", wiederholte ich geknickt und hätte mich stundenlang ohrfeigen können.

Er sah mich eine Weile wortlos an und trat dann einen Schritt von mir zurück.

„Was wird jetzt mit uns … mit uns beiden?", wollte ich vorsichtig wissen und sah ihn mit grossen feuchten Kulleraugen flehentlich an …

… offenbar nicht flehentlich genug … „Ich habe keine Zeit, mich in irgendeiner Form romantisch zu involvieren."

„Okay", hauchte ich niedergeschmettert.

Wir hatten zusammen Sex gehabt, rumgeknutscht, Händchen gehalten, uns brüderlich eine Flasche Grand Marnier geteilt und ich hatte mich in seinen tollen Umhang kuscheln dürfen. Er war so anders gewesen, so nett … beinahe schon liebenswert. War denn das alles bereits wieder vergessen? Warum riss er mir nur das Herz heraus und trampelte darauf herum? Hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, er wäre _ein netter Mann?_ Das war so unfair! So grausam! Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen – Insbesondere nachdem ich in meiner zum Himmel schreienden Tollpatschigkeit des Imperators liebster Henkersknecht beinahe einfach … naja … _ausgeknipst_ hätte – was fragte ich denn noch so blöde? Darth Vader war ein Sith-Lord und Sith-Lords hatten nun einmal nicht nett zu sein – Basta! Und trotzdem, trotzdem …

„Leben Sie wohl", wünschte er mir steif, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zügig die Einstiegsrampe hoch. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er nicht mehr hinkte.

„Sie auch!", rief ich ihm hinterher, „Möge die Macht mit Ihnen sein."

„Das sagen nur Jedi", warf er mit einer kurzen Drehung zu mir zurück ein. Die Rampe hob sich und er verschwand aus meiner Sicht, als er die Schleuse passierte.

Ich stolperte ein paar hastige Schritte rückwärts, in der leisen Hoffnung, von dieser Stelle aus eventuell einen letzten kurzen Blick auf ihm erhaschen zu können, wenn er das Cockpit betrat, doch die verdunkelten Fenster verwehrten mir die Sicht ins Innere der Fähre. Also hob ich nur kurz zum Gruss die Hand und machte mich dann auf, meinen eigenen Heimweg anzutreten. Hinter mir starteten die Triebwerke mit einem diskreten Brummen. Ich blieb noch einmal stehen und sah der _Silent Wing_ zu, wie sie sich über die Baumkronen erhob, anmutig die seitlichen Tragflächen absenkte und dann pfeilschnell dem bleigrauen Morgenhimmel entgegenflog. Binnen Sekunden war sie ausser Sichtweite, gleichwohl starrte ich ihr noch für lange Zeit hinterher, nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt lachen oder heulen sollte.

Als mir dann aber auffiel, dass ich meine Handtasche im Cockpit hatte liegenlassen, entschied ich mich recht spontan doch fürs Heulen – Geldbörse weg, iPod weg, Ausweis weg, Schlüssel weg, Handy weg – _Scheisse!_

15


	4. 0,01 Prozent Vader

**0.01% VADER**_(oder ein fast Vader freies Intermezzo)_

Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn! In diesem Falle handelte es sich bei erwähntem Huhn um meine Wenigkeit – welcher es vergönnt gewesen war, unverhofft auf eine offene Haustür zu treffen. Bei einem plötzlichen Kälteeinbruch wie diesem geschah es manchmal, dass unsere Tür sich ein wenig verzog und der Schliessmechanismus nicht richtig einschnappte – zu meinem Glück!

Ich rannte schnurstracks nach oben – wo mich das idyllische Bild meines behaglich auf der Fussmatte zusammengerollten und friedvoll vor sich hin schlummernden Göttergatten empfing. Er musste sich die Finger wundgeklingelt haben, bevor er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, seinen Rausch dann eben einfach vor unserer Wohnungstür auszuschlafen. So sehr mich in jenem Moment auch mein schlechtes Gewissen zu quälen begann, der rührende Anblick liess mich rechtsum kehrt machen und mit angehaltenem Atem wieder die Treppe hinab schleichen, um unten bei Claudia zu läuten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Wohnungstür aufging und mich ein schlaftrunkenes Gesicht ziemlich vorwurfsvoll anblinzelte. „Ist was passiert?"

Und ob! Ich hätte ihr jetzt eine ganze Menge Dinge aufzählen können, die passiert waren, doch ich hielt mich lieber an jene Fakten, die Claudia einigermassen plausibel finden würde. Dinge wie _Sex mit Darth Vader auf einem Raumschiff,_ gehörten – bei aller freundschaftlicher Nachbarschaft – definitiv nicht dazu! Claudia hätte vermutlich erst prüfend meine Stirn befühlt und dann schnurstracks im nächsten Irrenhaus angerufen. „Ich habe mich ausgesperrt", erklärte ich eilig. „Kann ich bitte meinen Schlüssel haben?"

Sie schlurfte augenreibend hinüber zum Schlüsselbrett und fischte den Ersatz-Schlüssel für meine Wohnung vom Haken. „Es ist halb sechs ...", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, ich ... äh ... war spazieren ..." Etwas Besseres fiel mir auf die Schnelle nicht ein.

„Um die Zeit? Und in den Hausschuhen?" Langsam schienen sich bei ihr die ersten Lebensgeister zu regen und mit diesen auch ihr messerscharfer Verstand. Sie drückte mir den Schlüssel in die Hand und sah mich mit einem Hauch von Argwohn an.

„Also ... ich ... _wollte_ spazieren gehen", korrigierte ich mich schnell, „und ich war auch schon draussen ... und da bemerkte ich, dass ich immer noch die Hausschuhe anhatte. Und als ich dann wieder rein wollte, musste ich feststellen, dass ich den Schlüssel ... naja ..." Ich hob hilflos die Schultern und bemühte mich um ein einigermassen zerknirschtes Gesicht.

„Ah", sie hob vielsagend die Brauen. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen. Bist du okay? Willst du nicht lieber reinkommen? Ich mache dir einen Cappuccino ..."

_Bloss nicht!_ In Anbetracht meines Brummschädels verzichtete ich darauf heftig den Kopf zu schütteln und begnügte mich damit, einfach abwehrend mit den Händen zu fuchteln, denn alles was ich im Moment wollte, war einfach endlich nach Hause gehen zu können, um mich ins Bett zu legen!

„Wieder mal Stress mit Yogi-Bärchen?", bohrte sie weiter.

_Du meine Güte!_ Das klang ja schon fast so, als ob wir uns andauernd in den Haaren liegen würden! „Nein, nein, alles bestens, wirklich! Der ist noch gar nicht da, der war doch gestern mit seinen Kumpels beim Eröffnungs-Spiel ...", log ich und hoffte inständig, sie möge das laute Geschnarche, das soeben einen Stock höher eingesetzt hatte, und nun das ganze Treppenhaus beschallte, überhören.

Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie mir nicht so recht glauben wollte und begann mich endgültig mies zu fühlen. Konnte es sein, dass die Dunkle Seite in Vader bereits auf mich abgefärbt hatte? Waren meine Augen inzwischen blutunterlaufen und gelb? Sah meine Nachbarin mich vielleicht deshalb so merkwürdig an? Ich wusste, dass das, was ich mir da gerade wieder zusammenspann, blanker Unsinn war. Ich konnte keine gelben Augen haben – ich hatte schliesslich keine erhöhten Midi-Chlorianwerte, die mich für solcherlei empfänglich gemacht hätten! Oder doch? Enthielten Spermien eigentlich Midi-Chlorianer? Übertrug sich das irgendwie? Es hiess doch, diese Dinger wären unkaputtbar ... Mein Herz rutschte bei dem Gedanken eine ganze Etage tiefer. Nun, ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel konnte zumindest nicht schaden ... Also trat ich eilends den Rückzug an. „Danke!" Ich winkte lahm mit dem Schlüssel. „Du bist echt ein Schatz!" Damit verdrückte ich mich eilends nach oben.

So vorsichtig wie möglich kletterte ich über die Alk-Leiche und die beiden leeren Bierdosen und schloss leise auf. Es war nicht nett, meinen Ehegespons da draussen einfach liegen zu lassen, aber ich musste noch ein paar elementare Dinge erledigen, bevor ich es wagen konnte, ihn einzulassen. Allerdings schlug ebendieser exakt in dem Moment, als ich die Tür wieder schliessen wollte, die Augen auf. Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihm die Hand einzuklemmen, als er mit dieser beharrlich die Tür wieder aufstemmte.

„Du bist voll gemein!", maulte er anklagend und eine säuerliche Bierfahne waberte mir entgegen. „Mich die ganze Nacht hier campieren zu lassen ...!"

„Die _halbe_ Nacht, Yogi-Bärchen", erinnerte ich ihn liebenswürdig, „nur die _halbe_ Nacht! Na, war's schön, das Spiel?"

Er murmelte etwas Nonchalantes über Tschechen im Allgemeinen und über deren Nationalmannschaft im Speziellen, und darauf noch etwas, das wie _Lungenentzündung _klang, bevor er ächzend an mir vorbei krabbelte und im Bad verschwand. Die unverwechselbaren Geräusche, die von dort an mein Ohr drangen, klangen allerdings weniger nach Lungenentzündung, sondern eher nach Würfelhusten!

_Mist!_ Ich schloss genervt die Wohnungstür. Auch ich hätte jetzt meinerseits unbedingt ins Bad gemusst! Erstens, weil es mir langsam aber sicher aufs Klo pressierte, zweitens, weil die dringend benötigte Aspirin-Schachtel ausgerechnet dort im Spiegelschrank lag, und drittens, weil ich mir eine gründliche Dusche genehmigen wollte – insbesondere um allfällige eindeutige Spuren meines Techtelmechtels mit dem Dunklen Lord beseitigen zu können. Doch, so wie es aussah, würden all meine Bedürfnisse noch eine Weile warten müssen, denn ich verspürte nicht das geringste Verlangen, der spontanen Magenentleerung meines Angetrauten aus nächster Nähe beizuwohnen. Hoffentlich machte er seine Kniefälle diesmal vor der Toilettenschüssel und nicht wie letztes Mal vor der Badewanne!

Na schön, solange er dort drinnen beschäftigt war, blieb mir wenigstens genügend Zeit, um den Fernseher aus zu knipsen und im eiskalten Schlafzimmer das Balkonfenster zu schliessen, bevor ich mit akribischer Genauigkeit meine Augen im Spiegel über der Frisierkommode überprüfte. Allerdings konnte ich bei meiner Inspektion keinerlei beunruhigende Verfärbungen entdecken – ich war zugegebenermassen erleichtert.

Danach legte ich mich aufs Sofa, bettete mein bedauernswertes promillegebeuteltes Haupt auf eines der Zierkissen und wartete darauf, dass das Bad wieder frei wurde. _Verdammter Alkohol! _Nein, ich bin freilich nie ein Unschuldslamm gewesen! Aberim Gegensatz zu meinem gegenwärtig immer noch lauthals die sanitären Anlagen vereinnahmenden Yogi-Bärchen habe ich mich _noch nie_ übergeben müssen, bloss weil ich zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte!

**EPILOG**

Das Schrillen der Türklingel liess mich Stunden später aus dem Tiefschlaf hochfahren. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Wecker verriet mir, dass es bereits nach Mittag war. In aller Eile warf ich mir meinen Kimono über und watschelte benommen aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo mein reichlich ausgekotzter Gemahl unbeirrt weitersägte.

Ich musste eine ganze Weile durch den Spion unserer Wohnungstür starren, um das verzerrte Bild, das mir dieser vom Treppenhaus bot, richtig einordnen zu können: dort stand jemand in einer schwarzen Uniform ...! Ich korrigiere: dort stand jemand in einer_ imperialen_ schwarzen Uniform!

Mein Herz vollführte einen freudigen Hopser. Hatte Vader es sich nun doch anders überlegt? Schickte er mir hier gerade eine Eskorte, um mich an Bord der_ Executor_ bringen zu lassen? Himmel, ich war dafür doch gar nicht richtig angezogen! Hastig zupfte ich das definitiv viel zu viel Herz zeigende Revers zurecht und riss erwartungsfroh die Tür auf.

Der Mann in Uniform nahm sofort Haltung an und salutierte. Aufgrund der roten und blauen Rangabzeichen, die auf seiner Brust prangten, hatte ich es hier vermutlich mit einem Kommandanten der imperialen Streitkräfte zu tun. „Guten Tag, Ma'am. Man hat mich beauftragt _das hier_ bei Ihnen abzugeben." Mit diesen Worten streckte er mir meine Handtasche entgegen.

„Danke ...", hauchte ich verblüfft und griff mechanisch danach.

„Keine Ursache, Ma'am!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen und meine eben noch leise gehegte Hoffnung, von ihm zur _Executor_ mitgenommen zu werden, zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.

„Grüssen Sie Ihren Chef von mir", rief ich ihm nach.

Er hielt inne und wandte sich um. „Pardon Ma'am?" Er war sichtlich irritiert.

„Vader ...", murmelte ich verlegen, während ich fühlte, wie mein Gesicht rot anlief. „Bitte grüssen Sie Darth Vader von mir."

„Sehr wohl, Ma'am", erwiderte er beflissen, machte aber nicht unbedingt ein Gesicht, als ob er der Erfüllung meines Ansinnens mit besonderem Enthusiasmus entgegensah.

„Was war denn?", fragte es dumpf aus dem Schlafzimmer, kaum hatte ich die Wohnungstür wieder abgeschlossen.

„Die Zeugen Jehovas!", wimmelte ich ihn rasch ab, hoffend ihn damit zufriedengestellt zu haben. Ich kippte den gesamten Inhalt meiner Handtasche aufs Sofa und begann umgehend mit der Inventur.

Rasch und geübt wühlte ich mich durch meine Habseligkeiten. Schlüssel, iPod, Portemonnaie, Handy, Wimperntusche, Handcreme – soweit ich erkennen konnte fehlte nichts – Labello, Papiertaschentücher, Kaugummis, eine zerknitterte Visitenkarte vom Chinesen um die Ecke, mein Sonnenbrillen-Etui, ein Lippenstift, ein Kugelschreiber, ein Einkaufszettel, eine Parfümprobe, nochmals ein Lippenstift ...

_Moment ...!_Ich hob das matt glänzende Etwas hoch, was ich zuerst vermeintlich für ein weiteres Kosmetikutensil gehalten hatte und betrachtete es näher.

Es fühlte sich metallisch an, war relativ schwer, schwarz und goldfarben und hatte tatsächlich in etwa die Grösse eines Lippenstiftes. Allerdings besass es in der Mitte ein Scharnier, das sich problemlos bewegen liess. Auch ein paar Kabel und Drähte waren zu erkennen ...

„_Fierfek!"_ Ich liess das Ding augenblicklich schaudernd zurück auf den Haufen fallen, als mir klar wurde, was ich da gerade in der Hand hielt – seine keuchende Anbetungswürdigkeit hatte mir die obersten zwei Glieder von einem seiner Finger vermacht! „Oh,_ Fierfek!", _stöhnte ich gleich noch einmal. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!

„Sweetie?"

Mein lautes, Huttisches Fluchen hatte prompt meinen Göttergatten auf den Plan gerufen. Dessen verkatertes und unrasiertes Gesicht tauchte nur wenige Sekunden später im Flur auf.

„Warum hast du deine Sachen ausgeleert?", wollte er perplex wissen und tappte neugierig näher.

„Ich bin am Ausmisten", verkündete ich immer noch um Fassung ringend.

„Jetzt?" Er kam noch näher, die Augen auf das Durcheinander gerichtet.

Ich überwand mein Grausen, griff beherzt nach den etwa null Komma nulleins Prozent Darth Vader und liess diese rasch und möglichst diskret in der Tasche meines Morgenmantels verschwinden, bevor mein Mann einen Blick darauf erhaschen konnte.

Möglicherweise war solch ein makabres Präsent wie dieses aus der Sicht eines Cyborgs ja eine durchaus _romantische Geste ..._ Jemandem seinen Finger, und somit einen Teil von sich selbst zu schenken, war immerhin etwas sehr, sehr Persönliches. Mir war in diesem Moment jedoch alles andere als romantisch zumute. Bei dem Gedanken, soeben seinen Finger eingesteckt zu haben, sträubte sich bei mir – und hiermit wären wir wieder bei dem zu Beginn erwähnten Huhn angelangt – sämtliches Gefieder!

„Komm doch wieder ins Bett, Sweetie ...", bettelte mein Gemahl. Er ergriff meine Hand und zog mich vom Sofa hoch.

Ich liess mich ergeben von ihm zurück ins Schlafzimmer führen, während mir bei jedem Schritt etwas Hartes gegen den Oberschenkel stiess ...

**A/N**

Liebe Darth Pevra, dieses Kapitel ist dir gewidmet, denn als ich damals in „Entscheidung im Morgengrauen" von Vaders persönlichem Hochzeitsgeschenk an Pallas las, kam mir der Gedanke, dass sich der Gag mit dem Handschuh unter Umständen noch toppen liesse. Wie du siehst, hat es zwar relativ lange gedauert, die Idee zu konkretisieren, aber – auf jeden Fall – danke für den Anschubser!


	5. Opal Welt, 1, Teil, Sith happens

**OPAL-WELT** _(1. Teil – Sith happens)_

Timing ist alles! Und genau deshalb, war ich an jenem Samstagnachmittag recht hastig dabei, die Wäsche aus der Maschine zu zerren und in den Trockner zu stopfen. Ich hatte mir hierzu ein relativ knappes Zeitfenster auserkoren, denn mir blieben gegenwärtig exakt sieben Minuten, bevor zwei Stockwerke weiter oben meine Weihnachtsplätzchen verbrennen, oder zumindest unansehnlich und knochentrocken werden würden.

Ich gestattete mir einen gehetzten Blick auf die Armbanduhr – kleine Korrektur – jetzt waren es nur noch zwei Minuten! Ich warf den altersschwachen Tumbler an, füllte die Maschine mit einer neuen Ladung Sechzig-Grad-Wäsche und stiess energisch meinen Zeigefinger gegen den stets etwas störrischen Startknopf. Daraufhin schnappte ich mir den Korb mit der immer noch warmen, frischen Wäsche und vergewisserte mich ein weiteres Mal, dass beide Geräte auch brav ihren Dienst taten, bevor ich mit dem Fuss die Waschküchentür aufhebelte und mich schnaufend mit meiner Bagage durch den Spalt zwängte. Wenn ich mich beeilte, und nachher noch alles, während das letzte Zimtsternblech im Ofen buk, gleich zusammenlegte, würde ich praktisch nichts bügeln müssen.

Draussen im Kellerflur war es stockfinster. Das automatische Licht war wie üblich wieder einmal aus gegangen, und es hätte einer erneuten Motivation durch die Betätigung des Schalters bedurft, um es für ein paar weitere Minuten zum Leben zu erwecken – etwas, worauf ich verzichtete – denn nach all den Jahren kannte ich den Weg selbstverständlich auch im Dunkeln!

Mein Blindflug endete allerdings nach wenigen Schritten abrupt, als ich samt meiner Fracht unsanft gegen eine Wand prallte. Am linken Rand meines Gesichtsfeldes sah ich den Lichtschalter in fast schon hämischer Manier vor sich hin glimmen. Ich rammte zornig meinen Ellbogen dagegen. Es dauerte freilich einen Moment, bis mich die zögerlich aufflackernden Neonröhren das unverhofft aufgetauchte Hindernis in seiner vollen Grösse in Augenschein nehmen liessen. Ein wohlbekanntes Fauchen mischte sich unter das monotone Rumoren des Tumblers.

„_WAAAH!"_ Mein Wäschekorb ging mit einem Donnerschlag zu Boden, während ich entsetzt zurückfuhr.

„Müssen Sie immer gleich losschreien, wenn Sie mich sehen?", fragte Darth Vader missbilligend. „Man könnte ja meinen, ich wäre hier nicht willkommen ..."

„Sie ... _Sie ..."_ Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich soweit von meinem Schock erholt hatte, um ein paar Worte hervor zu kramen, die zusammengesetzt halbwegs einen Sinn ergaben: „Was machen _Sie_ denn hier?"

Ich hatte ein halbes Jahr weder etwas von ihm gehört, noch gesehen – _ein_ _volles halbes Jahr!_ Ich war irgendwann in dieser Zeit zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass ich ihn niemals – _NIEMALS – _wieder sehen würde! Inzwischen hatte ich den bei ihm eingefangenen Laufpass psychisch soweit verarbeitet und ihn schweren Herzens ein für allemal abgehakt ... Doch jetzt? Jetzt stand er plötzlich und zum Greifen nah wieder vor mir – gross, schwarz, furchteinflössend und ... _unwiderstehlich!_ Und das, obwohl ich seit Wochen schon keinen Star Wars Film mehr gesehen, und folglich nicht einmal annähernd nach ihm geschmachtet hatte – aus für den geneigten Leser hoffentlich nachvollziehbaren Gründen!

Sith-Lord hin oder her – was erlaubte sich der Kerl eigentlich? Nach so langer Zeit einfach wieder hier aufzukreuzen, als wäre nichts gewesen? Ich war in dieser Sekunde wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich ihn allein dafür zur Begrüssung lieber treten oder doch einfach nur küssen sollte ...

„Sie haben meinen Intervall-Regler verstellt", teilte er mir mit, anstatt meine Frage zu beantworten, während er sichtlich wenig erfreut auf seinem Kontrollpaneel herumdrückte.

Ich hätte mich bei ihm für mein Missgeschick entschuldigen sollen. Doch dieses unverhoffte Auftauchen meines Lieblings-Sith und auch meinen Ärger auf diesen versetzten mich in eine Hibbeligkeit, die mich binnen weniger Herzschläge an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs getrieben hätte. Doch da begann irgendwo hinter meiner Stirn eine Alarmglocke zu schrillen, die mich hartnäckig daran erinnerte, dass sich in meiner Küche gerade eine Katastrophe anbahnte, wenn ich mich nicht ganz schnell wieder zusammenriss. „Plätzchen!", japste ich voller böser Vorahnungen. Ich packte den Wäschekorb und hetzte damit stolpernd die Treppe empor.

Der warme, intensive Duft von Nelken, Zimt und Schokolade empfing mich, als ich schwer atmend die Wohnungstür aufstiess, ebenso wie das mahnende Piepen des Küchenweckers. Ich liess den Wäschekorb neben der Küchentür fallen, packte die Topflappen und riss das Backblech aus dem Ofen. _Gott sei Dank!_ Meine Zimtsterne sahen nicht aus, als hätten sie Schaden genommen. Die Eiweiss-Glasur war nahezu perfekt – Ein fast makelloses Weiss mit da und dort einem zartgoldenen Hauch ...

Weihnachten war gerettet! Erleichtertet seufzend schob ich das zweite Blech ein und stellte den Wecker erneut, bevor ich mit zerknirschter Miene zurück zur Wohnungstür eilte, um zu sehen, wo mein finsterer Besucher abgeblieben war. Ihn einfach unten im Kellerflur stehen zu lassen, war nicht besonders höflich – auch wenn es ihm eventuell sogar Recht geschah, denn immerhin hatte ich seinetwegen den siebten Höllenkreis schlimmsten Liebeskummers durchlitten! Trotzdem: Hoffentlich war er jetzt nicht sauer ...

Vader, freilich, hatte den Weg inzwischen bereits selbst gefunden, und um ein Haar wäre ich abermals mit ihm zusammengestossen. Ob ihn mein überstürzter Rückzug vorhin ansatzweise negativ verstimmt hatte, war schwer zu beurteilen. Falls dem so war, liess er sich jedenfalls nichts anmerken. Stattdessen marschierte er wortlos an mir vorbei in die Wohnung. Sein wehender Umhang streifte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meine Wange und liess mich kurzfristig zur Salzsäule erstarren, während mir ein seliger Schauer über den Rücken rieselte.

Damit war es endgültig um den unterschwelligen Groll auf meinen schwarz vermummten Gast geschehen. Verzückt wankte ich ihm alsbald hinterher und tat das, was ich in solchen Situationen am besten konnte – ich verhielt mich peinlich: „Möchten Sie einen _Caf ..._ äh, Kaffee?" Erst im Nachhinein wurde mir bewusst, wie taktlos ein solches Angebot ausgerechnet an die Adresse eines Cyborgs tatsächlich klang, auch wenn in einer der Küchenschubladen zweifellos noch ein paar Trinkhalme von den Caipirinhas unserer letzten Party herumliegen mussten ...

Ein anderer als Ebengenannter hätte dann ja vermutlich auch höflich ‚nein danke' geantwortet. Seine Lordschaft beliess es bei einem schnöden „Nein". Er hatte sich vor unserem Esstisch aufgebaut und starrte mit verschränkten Armen auf meine diesjährige Kollektion an Kokos-Makrönchen, Ingwer-Schokoladen-Sablés, Pfeffernüssen, Schwarzweiss-Gebäck und Bärentatzen hernieder, die ich dort säuberlich nach Sorten getrennt zum fertig Abkühlen ausgelegt hatte. Er schien sie zu inspizieren wie einen Zug frisch eingetroffenen Sturmtruppen-Nachschubes. Was er sich bei dem Anblick von so vielen in Form gebrachten Kalorien tatsächlich dachte, blieb sein Geheimnis.

Ich kam in gebührendem Abstand zu dieser eher bizarr anmutenden Szenerie zum Stehen. „Ich bin gerade am Backen", erklärte ich in einem zugegebenermassen recht missglückten und auch reichlich überflüssigen Versuch, unverfängliche Konversation zu betreiben, und wies hinter mich in die Küche. Warum konnte ich bloss nie die Klappe halten, wenn es darauf ankam? Trotz dieser Erkenntnis gelang es mir auch diesmal nicht, meinen Mund daran zu hindern, munter weiter zu schnattern: „Aber das ist jetzt das letzte Blech. Oh, bitte, bedienen Sie sich ruhig! Wir können das sowieso bis Weihnachten nicht alles alleine aufessen. Vor Weihnachten schmecken sie nämlich immer am besten, wissen Sie? Und bis Silvester hängen sie einem dann meistens sowieso zum Hals raus. Also, in ein paar Minuten bin ich fertig und ... dann ... äh ... wir ..." Ich geriet plötzlich doch ins Stocken, weil meine Phantasie gerade recht flott in Richtung Schlafzimmertür davon trabte, hinter welcher sich das brandneue – erst vor vierzehn Tagen gelieferte und montierte – Ehebett verbarg. Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht mit Vader überfielen mich ungefragt. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich die Augen schloss und für Sekunden hingerissen dem Sirenengesang des Beatmers lauschte ...

Mein geschätzter Gatte war heute bereits recht zeitig zur Weihnachtsfeier seines Fussball-Vereins aufgebrochen. Folglich würde ich die nächsten paar Stunden mit Vader in trauter Zweisamkeit verbringen! Ich gab mir wirklich alle Mühe, mir _nicht_ vorzustellen, wie besagte Stunden aussehen würden, und rief mir rasch noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, wie kaltschnäuzig ich vor einem halben Jahr abserviert worden war. Dies veranlasste mich dazu, die Augen ernüchtert wieder aufzureissen. Vielleicht war seine wortkarge Anhimmlungswürdigkeit ja auch nur hier, um sich ihren Finger zurück zu holen!

Ich gestattete mir einen diskreten Blick auf die schwarzen Handschuhe zu werfen, um nach zu sehen, ob da vielleicht einer der Finger leer war, konnte aber auf die Schnelle nichts Verlässliches entdecken. Währenddessen war eine meiner eigenen Hände bereits wie von selbst zu der vorderen Tasche meiner Jeans gewandert, um prüfend nach jenem inzwischen sehr vertrauten Gegenstand zu tasten. Ich war, ehrlich gesagt, nicht bereit, den Finger freiwillig wieder heraus zu rücken. Er war schliesslich alles, was mir von meinem Ausflug mit Vader geblieben war und mein einziger Beweis, mir das alles nicht im Grand Marnier-Delirium zusammenfantasiert zu haben. Es war sentimental und schrecklich albern, aber ich hatte diesen Finger wie einen kostbaren Schatz gehütet und all die letzten Monate stets bei mir getragen – den einen oder anderen, unplanmässig eingeschobenen, vierzig Grad Waschgang natürlich ausgenommen ...

_Ach so, ja, die Wäsche ... natürlich ... _Ich taxierte unschlüssig den blauen Korb, der immer noch genau dort stand, wo ich ihn achtlos hingeworfen hatte und überlegte, wie mein Gast es wohl aufnähme, wenn ich jetzt damit anfangen würde, Wäsche zusammen zu legen. Ich glaubte bereits erkennen zu können, wie der luftig warme Haufen langsam in sich zusammenhockte und eine garstige Knitterfalte nach der anderen warf. _Ach verdammt!_

Vader zog gleich darauf erneut meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, da er sich genau in diesem Moment vom Esstisch abwandte und hoheitsvoll zur Wohnwand hinüber schritt. Mit einer knappen Geste liess er die Macht unsere Hausbar für sich aufklappen, bevor er mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit nach dem teuersten _Single Malt_ meines Göttergatten griff.

_Um Himmels Willen!_ „Halt, nein, nicht den _Lagavulin! _Mein Mann reisst Ihnen den Kopf ab!"

Vader wandte sich zu mir um. „Das bezweifle ich."

Gut, da musste ich ihm zähneknirschend Recht geben, denn der einzige Kopf, um den ich mir in dieser Angelegenheit _wirklich_ Sorgen machen musste, war mein eigener. „Stellen Sie die Flasche bitte einfach wieder zurück, ja?", flehte ich kummervoll, „Sie werden das Zeug eh nicht mögen ..."

Vader machte keinerlei Anstalten meinem Wunsch nachzukommen. _„Yogi-Bärchen_ wird es verschmerzen", versetzte er bloss. Eine ganze Weile waren die Linsen seiner Maske unverwandt auf mich gerichtet, bevor er provokativ langsam auf mich zukam, und mich beschlich von neuem dieses vage Gefühl, ihm gerade wieder eine unfreiwillige Peep-Show zu liefern.

Dieser Verdacht liess mir einmal mehr die Hitze ins Gesicht schiessen. Ich schluckte angespannt. Und als der Dunkle Lord dann wenige Sekunden später direkt vor mir stand, waren meine Gedanken endgültig auf unkeuschem Terrain angelangt. Es war einfach unvermeidbar, bei dieser geballten Ladung anrückenden schwarzen Synth-Leders und glänzend lackiertem Metall ... _Oh mein Gott! _Meine Knie schienen kurz tatsächlich nachgeben zu wollen.

Vader griff ohne Eile nach dem Kopftuch, das ich mir zum Backen ums Haar geknotet hatte, zog es herunter und liess es beiläufig zu Boden fallen. „Die alte Farbe gefiel mir besser", bemerkte er trocken, während seine kalte Hand sichtlich nachdenklich durch meine neuerdings in ‚Mahagoni' getönten und gegenwärtig wohl auch reichlich platt gedrückten Locken glitt.

Ein leise gehauchtes und zweifelsfrei komplett aus dem Kontext geratenes „Ja, ich habe Sie auch vermisst ..." war alles, was ich daraufhin gerade noch über die Lippen brachte. Das Verlangen nach ihm pochte heiss in mir – an Stellen, welche ich hier lieber nicht beim Namen nennen möchte.

Weiche Knie hatte ich ja schon! Jetzt wäre wohl der perfekte Zeitpunkt gewesen, um in Ohnmacht zu fallen und darauf zu vertrauen, von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen zu werden. Starken Armen aus Stahl, welche mich fürsorglich hinüber ins Schlafzimmer tragen, und dort sanft auf Satinbettwäsche mit japanischem Kirschblütendruck niederlegen würden – aber unerklärlicherweise verpasste ich diese einzigartige Chance ...

„Gehen Sie zur Toilette", sagte Vader und riss mich damit aus meiner kitschigen Wahnvorstellung, „und ziehen Sie sich etwas Warmes an. Wir brechen in fünf Minuten auf."

„Fünf ... aber ... aber meine Plätzchen ...!", protestierte ich verwirrt.

„... haben noch vier Minuten." Vader wies wenig beeindruckt auf den Timer am Backofen.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wagte ich zu fragen.

„Das werden Sie sehen, wenn wir dort sind", erwiderte er vielsagend. „Sie haben noch vier Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden – sputen Sie sich!" Er tat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Richtung Bad.

Ich gab mich geschlagen und _sputete_ mich. „Und wann sind wir zurück?", wollte ich noch rasch argwöhnisch wissen, bevor ich die Klinke der Badezimmertür niederdrückte.

„Noch vor Mitternacht", war die Antwort.

Auf einem Klo zu sitzen, während Darth Vader unmittelbar vor dem Bad stand, war – gelinde gesagt – nervenaufreibend. Ich konnte seinen Atem durch die geschlossene Tür hören! Die Ungeduld, die in diesem zischenden Ein und Aus mitschwang, war Öl im Feuer meines libidinös überreizten Nervenkostüms. Stöhnend schlug ich mir die Hände vors hochrote Gesicht und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, wie heftig diese zitterten. _Oh Schande! _Das durfte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein!

Ich war sicher, dass der schwarze Hüne die Flasche inzwischen geöffnet, und sich ungeniert an deren Inhalt gütlich getan hatte. Als ich das Badezimmer verliess, war das Siegel am Verschluss zu meiner Überraschung immer noch intakt ...

Es war mir nicht vergönnt, mich weiter über diesen Umstand zu wundern, denn ich verbrachte den Rest der veranschlagten fünf Minuten damit gehetzt alles Essbare, das meine Hände in so kurzer Zeit zusammenraffen konnten, in meine Handtasche zu stopfen, meine Zimtsterne der Gluthitze des Backofens zu entreissen und mich selbst in meine dickste Wintermontur einzumummeln.

Als ich kurz darauf pünktlich hinter dem schwarzen Hünen her ins Treppenhaus hinaus stolperte, war ich schweissgebadet, einem Herzinfarkt nahe und entsprechend weniger amourös ambitioniert, als eben noch zuvor. Dieser Mann würde eines Tages unweigerlich mein Untergang sein! Und auch wenn er mich vielleicht nicht persönlich nach alter Vader-Art um die Ecke brachte, die Möglichkeit seinetwegen stressbedingt einzugehen, war doch recht hoch ...

Draussen begrüsste uns dichtes Schneegestöber. Die kalte Luft tat gut. Sie half mir wieder einigermassen klar im Kopf zu werden und meinen wild hämmernden Puls zurück in etwas gemässigtere Frequenzen absinken zu lassen. Unsere kleine Quartierstrasse war menschenleer. Nicht einmal ein Hund wurde bei dem Wetter Gassi geführt. Daher erreichten wir ungesehen den Wald.

Die Fähre erwartete uns an der gleichen Stelle wie bereits letztes Mal. „Vor Mitternacht, ja?", vergewisserte ich mich noch einmal, während wir die Einstiegsrampe erklommen.

„Sie haben mein Ehrenwort."

Mich streifte kurz der Gedanke, ob mich ein _Nein_ sofort hätte umkehren lassen. Und wie viel Darth Vaders Wort wert war, wusste ich spätestens seit Episode V und jenem denkwürdigen Deal mit Lando Calrissian auf Bespin. Allerdings hinderte mich diese Erkenntnis weder am Weitergehen, noch bewog sie mich zur Umkehr.

Anstatt das Cockpit zu betreten, öffnete der Dunkle Lord zunächst das Schott zum Passagierraum – eine Doppelschleuse, wie ich zu meiner Verblüffung feststellte.

„Oh, Sie haben ... _umdekoriert!",_ platzte es spontan aus mir heraus, während ich mich staunend umblickte. Der Passagierraum sah völlig anders aus, als beim letzten Mal. Drei recht gemütlich anmutende Sessel gruppierten sich gleich beim Schott um einen niedrigen Tisch, während im Bereich dahinter ein riesiges Bett den grössten Teil des Platzes für sich in Anspruch nahm. Die Einrichtung war schlicht und in gedeckten Farben gehalten – aber nicht ohne eine gewisse Eleganz.

„Sie befinden sich auch nicht auf der _Silent Wing", _stellte seine Lordschaft prompt richtig, „sondern auf der _Secret Refuge." _Er versetzte mir einen leichten Schubs, damit ich eintrat. „Der ganze Raum lässt sich bei Bedarf unter Druck setzen."

Vader hatte also vorgesorgt und sich hier ein behagliches Liebesnest eingerichtet. Andächtig setzte ich einen Fuss nach dem anderen auf den dunkelgrauen Teppich und umkreiste zögernd die Sitzgruppe. „Wow, das ist ... Sie haben keine Mühen und Kosten gescheut." Fehlte eigentlich nur noch der Whirlpool ...!

Trotz der dicken Jacke, konnte ich die Hand fühlen, die sich auf meine Schulter legte und meinen Körper bis in die letzte Faser kribbeln liess. „Ich weiss, was ich meinen ergebensten Fans schuldig bin, Verehrteste."

_Verehrteste?_ Ich kratzte das, was von meinem Verstand noch übrig geblieben war zusammen, um mich zu meinem Begleiter umzudrehen und skeptisch an ihm hoch zu blicken. Flirtete er da gerade mit mir? Er klang so gar nicht wie dieser Jemand, der mich vor einem halben Jahr erst _Schätzchen_ genannt hatte, um später dann vollmundig zu proklamieren, keine Zeit für Affären zu haben!

„Warum sind Sie zurückgekehrt?", fragte ich, „Sie woll..."

Sein Zeigefinger legte sich auf meine Lippen und unterband hiermit wirkungsvoll einen weiteren unangebrachten Redeschall, der die ganze Magie dieses Augenblickes wohl unweigerlich zerstört hätte. „Es wird Ihnen während Ihres Aufenthaltes hier an Bord an nichts mangeln." Worte, verheissungsvoll und süss wie Honig ...

Ich war versucht, mich an ihn zu lehnen, die Augen zu schliessen und mit klopfendem Herzen die Dinge einfach ihren Lauf nehmen zu lassen. Doch anstatt damit zu beginnen, mir die Kleider vom Leib zu reissen, ergriff er meine Hand und führte mich hinüber ins Cockpit.

Diesmal blieben mir wilde Flugkapriolen erspart. Mein Pilot steuerte die Fähre mit schnörkelloser Souveränität zum Sprungpunkt. Nur Sekunden darauf löste diffuses Zwielicht die uns eben noch umgebende sternenübersäte Unendlichkeit ab.

Die _Secret Refuge_ fiel bereits nach einer viertelstündigen Hyperraum-Passage zurück in den normalen Raum. Vor der Cockpitscheibe schimmerte ein riesiger Ozean, über den sich tausend und abertausend kleiner und kleinster Inseln verteilten – eine blaue Welt, gesprenkelt mit leuchtendem Türkis, sattem Grün und da und dort einem Tupfer sanften Lilas, umschlungen von flauschig weissen Wolkenbändern. Gleich einem gigantischen Opal hing dieser Planet vor der samtenen Schwärze des Alls.

Mein Mund klappte auf. Ich fühlte Vaders forschenden Blick prickelnd auf meiner linken Wange brennen und hätte mich auch gerne begeistert zu dem Schauspiel dort draussen geäussert, aber ich fand in diesem Moment einfach keine Worte. Mir blieb nichts, als überwältigt hinaus zu blicken.

„Wir befinden uns annähernd dreissig Parsecs von Ihrem Sonnensystem entfernt", verkündete mein finsterer Begleiter, während er das Schiff langsam näher lenkte. „Die Atmosphäre besteht in den unteren Schichten grösstenteils aus einem Stickstoff-Sauerstoff-Gemisch, das in etwa dem Ihrer Heimatwelt entspricht. Das Klima ist tropisch heiss und Wasser und Landmasse bilden ein Verhältnis von sechs zu eins. Es gibt keine Kontinente – nur Inseln – und auch kein sonderlich intelligentes Leben."

Ich überlegte, worin nun genau der Unterschied zwischen ‚keinem intelligenten' und ‚keinem _sonderlich_ intelligenten' Leben bestand ...

Wir schwebten in gemächlichem Sinkflug auf eine Decke aus flockigen Wölkchen zu, während der Dunkle Lord mit seinen Ausführungen fortfuhr: „An unserem Reiseziel erwarten Sie warmes Wetter, kristallklares Wasser und endlose Sandstrände mit exotischer Vegetation. Der perfekte Ort für einen Kurzurlaub."

Da hatte ich ihn also, meinen Whirlpool!_ Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich meine Badesachen eingepackt,_ dachte ich, fragte mich aber gleichzeitig, wie ich das auch noch in meiner Handtasche hätte verstauen sollen. Sie war mit den ganzen Fressalien bereits derart voll gewesen, dass ich den Reissverschluss nur mit Mühe zubekommen hatte.

„Die Scanns haben Flora und Fauna als unbedenklich eingestuft. Beides befindet sich in einem Stadium der ..."

_BUMMM!_

Es klang wie ein geplatzter Reifen. Ein harter Schlag erschütterte das Schiff und augenblicklich heulte eine Sirene los.

Ich wurde aus meinem Sitz katapultiert und hart gegen die Konsole geschleudert, wo ich fürs Erste wie betäubt liegen blieb und nach Luft schnappte, während aus dem Lautsprecher direkt neben meinem Ohr eine triumphierende Stimme krähte: „Hab ich dich, du Sohn eines Pauls!" Heiseres Gelächter folgte, bevor die Komm-Verbindung jäh wieder abriss.

„Warum sind Sie nicht angeschnallt?", wollte Vaders Stimme von der anderen Seite her durch den Lärm der Sirene wissen.

Ich war zu benommen, um meinem schwarz gewandeten Piloten Paroli zu bieten und ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er mich erstens_ nie _zur Benützung der Sicherheitsgurte aufgefordert, und zweitens ja selbst auch nicht angeschnallt war ... Mein Schädel dröhnte, als hätte ich mir gerade ziemlich heftig den Kopf gestossen. Seltsam war, dass ich mich daran nur dunkel erinnern konnte. Der herbe Geruch von verschüttetem Whisky drang in meine Nase. Die Konsole war nass und mit Scherben überseht. _Yogi-Bärchen würde einen Weinkrampf bekommen,_ sann ich benebelt.

„Ich muss die Kanzel absprengen. Setzen sie sich hin _– sofort!"_

Wie in Trance rappelte ich mich hoch, um folgsam zu meinem Sitz zurück zu kehren, doch ich konnte nicht – ich hing irgendwie ... _fest ..._

Im allerersten Moment war ich eher verblüfft, im darauffolgenden jedoch schlug diese Verblüffung in blankes Entsetzen um, denn aus meinem linken Handrücken ragte der Mikrophonkopf der Piloten-Kommeinheit. Es tat nicht einmal weh, doch ich begann trotzdem zu schreien, teils vor Schreck, teils auch, um meinem Begleiter meine überaus missliche Lage möglichst eindringlich darzulegen.

Dieser wurde jedoch gerade ziemlich intensiv von der Steuerkonsole bin Anspruch genommen und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er mein Malheur endlich bemerkte. „Wie haben Siedenn _das_ gemacht?"

Das _Wie_ war mir in diesem Augenblick herzlich egal. Meine Hand war aufgespiesst – einem Insekt in einem Museumsschaukasten gleich! Ich konnte weder vor noch zurück und zu allem Unglück begann es ab jetzt doch nochweh zu tun! Ich war zu feige, mich gewaltsam los zu reissen, um das Mikrofon auf die gleiche brachiale Weise durch meine Hand zurück zu befördern, wie es zuvor hindurch getrieben worden war. Und je schlimmer der Schmerz wurde, desto weniger war ich in der Lage, mich halbwegs verständlich zu artikulieren. Also schrie und heulte ich weiter, während ich mich wand, wie der sprichwörtliche Wurm am Angelhaken ...

„Halten Sie still!"

In der nächsten Sekunde durchtrennte eine rote heisse Plasmaklinge den dünnen Metallarm des Mikrofons rasch und präzise knapp unterhalb meiner Handfläche. Es ging viel zu schnell, und war vorbei, bevor ich überhaupt richtig dazu kam, deswegen zu erschrecken. Bis ich registriert hatte, dass ich frei war, hing das Lichtschwert bereits wieder am Gürtel des Dunklen Lords.

Nur kurz darauf koppelte dieser das Cockpit vom Rest der Fähre ab und ein weiterer, aber weitaus schwächerer Ruck ging durch die Kanzel. Ich stolperte rückwärts und plumpste unsanft in meinen Copiloten-Sessel. Der Alarm verstummte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte ich auf meine malträtierte Hand. Sie blutete nicht – hm – jedenfalls nicht so richtig ... Ich überlegte, wie satt dieses verdammte Mikrofon wohl darin festsitzen mochte, und ob ich es jetzt eventuell doch riskieren sollte, es ganz, ganz vorsichtig heraus zu ziehen.

„Anschnallen!", befahl Vader knapp und dann, als hätte er wieder einmal meine Gedanken erraten: „... und lassen Sie das Mikro, wo es ist. Ich kümmere mich darum, wenn wir unten sind."

„Okay ...", hauchte ich schniefend und tastete brav nach den Sicherheits-Gurten hinter meinem Rücken. Ich hatte gerade einen der beiden zu fassen bekommen, als der Alarm erneut losheulte.

Die schwarze Gestalt neben mir klappte ein paarmal einen Schalter vor und zurück. „Die _Manövrier_-_Düsen_ sind ausgefallen", teilte sie mir kurz darauf mit.

‚Düsen' in Verbindung mit ‚ausgefallen' klang irgendwie gar nicht gut!_ Au Shit!,_ dachte ich bloss.

Wie aufs Stichwort neigte sich das farbenprächtige Panorama vor der Frontscheibe dann auch bereits nach unten und daraufhin zur Seite, bevor es zu trudeln begann, und schliesslich auch noch damit sich wild zu überschlagen – wir stürzten endgültig ab!

_Au Shit!_ Auch wenn die Trägheitsdämpfer und der Gravitations-Generator nach wie vor ihren Dienst taten und ich in meinem Copiloten-Sessel beinahe so bequem wie in einem Kino in der vordersten Reihe sass – jede Achterbahn war gegen dieses surreal anmutende Spektakel das sich da draussen abspielte, Kinderkram! Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, und wir würden in Tat und Wahrheit mit mehreren hundert Sachen pro Stunde auf die Planetenoberfläche knallen. _Au Shit! Au Shit! Au Shit! _Die beiden Worte wiederholten sich in meinem Kopf, wie in einer endlosen Schleife, ohne dass ich den Blick von der Katastrophe, auf die wir zurasten hätte wenden können_. _Meine verletzte Hand war für den Moment vergessen._ Au Shit!_

Wie im Traum fühlte ich mich von seiner Dunklen Lordschaft gepackt und unsanft nach hinten verfrachtet. Doch erst als er das rückwärtige Schott aufspringen liess und mich die heftig herein fegende Böh fast umriss, dämmerte mir, was er tatsächlich vorhatte – das war Wahnsinn!

„Nein!", kreischte ich in den heulenden Wind. Ich stemmte die Füsse gegen das Deck und versuchte mich trotz der schmerzenden Hand panisch irgendwo fest zu halten, während mich der Dunkle Lord mit der Kraft einer Dampflok weiter auf die Öffnung mit den wild tanzenden Farbklecksen zuschob – dahin, wo sich noch wenige Minuten zuvor die Schleuse zum Passagierraum befunden hatte. „Nein!" Es gab schliesslich gute Gründe, weshalb ich bislang solche selbstkasteienden Freizeit-Aktivitäten wie Fallschirmspringen, Free-Climbing, oder Bungee-Jumping gemieden hatte ...! „NEIN!"

„Doch."

„_NEIIIN! NEI...!"_ Mein Protestgeschrei erstickte in einem dumpfen Quieken, als er sich mit mir ins Bodenlose fallen liess und mir der scharfe Luftzug den Atem abschnitt. Mein Magen schlug einen Salto nach dem anderen, während wir scheinbar endlos weiter fielen. Ich kniff die Augen zu und wünschte mich woanders hin. _Das war's ...,_ dachte ich noch, bevor mich Stille und Dunkelheit umfingen. _Aus die Maus!_

**A/N**

Ja, das ist jetzt natürlich gemein, ein Kapitel mit so einem Cliffie enden zu lassen. Aber glaubt mir, diese Stelle ist dazu perfekt! Natürlich geht's weiter – irgendwann ... Sagen wir es einmal so: Das hier war jenes Kapitel, welches mich hartnäckig an der Weiterbearbeitung von ‚Geonosis Echo' gehindert hat. Es verursachte eine mentale Blockade, und um die loszuwerden, musste ich es aus meinen Kopf bekommen. Das funktioniert bei mir nur mit Aufschreiben ...


	6. Opal Welt, 2, Teil, Lila Glitzersand

**OPAL-WELT **_(2. Teil – Lila Glitzersand)_

Wenn man starb, dann waren da doch dieses helle, wunderbare Licht, sphärische Klänge, die eigenen Angehörigen, die einen freudestrahlend abholen kamen, und ein Gefühl himmlischer Glückseligkeit! So stand es doch – oder zumindest so ähnlich – in all diesen bewegenden Berichten über Nahtod-Erfahrungen ...

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie betrogen, denn mir wurde kein entrückendes Lichtorgelspiel dargeboten, auch meine Oma hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, mich in Empfang zu nehmen. Und von wegen Glückseligkeit: Ich hatte mich in meinem Leben noch selten so jämmerlich gefühlt wie genau in diesem Augenblick – von der drückenden Hitze, die herrschte, ganz zu schweigen ...! Ich schmorte förmlich in meinem eigenen Saft! Man konnte also durchaus sagen, dass mein Ableben so ganz und gar nicht nach Plan verlief. Denn das einzige, was an Stelle der mir den Weg zur Himmelspforte weisenden elysischen Glasharfen-Klänge an mein Ohr drang, war Darth Vaders rhythmisches Atemgeräusch, untermalt vom Meeresbrandung ...

_Meeresbrandung!_

_Wieso Meeresbrandung?_ Blinzelnd schlug ich die Augen auf und fuhr mit einem heiseren Krächzen zurück, weil ich als Erstes eine über mir schwebende, schwarz lackierte Fratze erblickte.

„Sie schreien ja schon wieder."

„Sie ... haben mich ja auch _erschreckt ...!",_ hauchte ich, um Fassung wie um Atem ringend.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte der Dunkle Lord trocken.

Ich schloss nickend die Augen und versuchte, mich von dem Herzinfarkt zu erholen, den ich seinetwegen beinahe erlitten hätte. „Sind wir tot?" Inzwischen hatten mich ernsthafte Zweifel beschlichen, wirklich tot zu sein, denn zu viele Indizien sprachen dagegen. Aber es konnte ja nicht schaden, vorsichtshalber trotzdem einmal nachzufragen.

Er verneinte wie erwartet und hörbar amüsiert. „Aber Sie haben ein paar geprellte Rippen, eine gebrochene Hand und offenbar auch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung", fügte er nach einem kleinen Zögern weitaus weniger belustigt zu. „Bleiben Sie liegen!"

Seine Worte lenkten meine Aufmerksamkeit unweigerlich auf meine nach wie vor ziemlich heftig schmerzende Hand. „Oh, verdammt!", war alles, was mir spontan dazu einfiel.

Sie fühlte sich nicht nur doppelt so gross an, sie _war_ es tatsächlich – was in diesem Fall allerdings mitunter an dem dicken Verband lag, den der Sith Lord mir gerade anzulegen im Begriff war. Er hatte sich seiner Handschuhe entledigt, und zwei nunmehr nackte, blutbesudelte Durastahl-Mechanismen umwickelten fachmännisch Schicht um Schicht meine verletzte Hand. Ein Blick auf die in Fetzen hängende Tunika des schwarzen Riesen genügte, um sich zusammenreimen zu können, _woher_ das provisorische Verbandmaterial stammte. Und so allmählich wurde mir auch klar, warum ich langsam aber sicher vor Hitze fast verging – ich trug immer noch meinen warmen Winteranorak ...! Er war inzwischen zwar geöffnet worden. Dennoch schienen Dampfschwaden von mir aufzusteigen.

„Wie lange war ich weg?", wollte ich wissen und versuchte, so gut es ging, meine ob so viel Fürsorge unweigerlich aufkeimende Verlegenheit zu verbergen, während ich mich langsam aus dem rechten Jackenärmel wand.

„Nicht sehr lange ...", war die Antwort meines dunklen Begleiters, bevor er meine Hand frei gab und seine Finger nachlässig an der zerschlissenen Tunika abwischte. Dann richtete er sich etwas auf und gab mir damit den Blick frei auf ein Stück blauen Himmels und für mich nicht näher definierbares Blattwerk. „Nur eine kurze Absenz."

Ich begann, mich trotz des voluminösen Verbandes mühsam nun auch aus dem anderen Ärmel zu schälen. Mit spitzen Fingern zerrte ich mehr oder weniger wirkungslos an dem Bündchen, das von meinem unfreiwilligen Aderlass schon glitschig durchweicht war. „Ist das Mikrofon raus?"

Zur Auskunft wurde mir demonstrativ ein mit reichlich rotem Glibber überzogenes Stück Metall unter die Nase gehalten. „Sie sind wirklich ein Phänomen. Ich habe noch nie einen derart ... _eigenwilligen_ Unfall gesehen."

„Eigenwillig?", schnappte ich. Diese Bemerkung ärgerte mich masslos. Aber sie verlieh mir insofern auch den nötigen Energieschub, mich ohne fremde Hilfe endlich aus meiner Jacke zu befreien.

Wie auch immer: So ein Mikrofon hatte weder an Bord eines Raumschiffs noch in einem anderen Vehikel etwas zu suchen, denn es war eine latente Gefahr für Leib und Leben! Oder anders ausgedrückt: Eine Konstruktion wie diese wäre auf der Erde nie und nimmer durch den TÜV gekommen! „Ich hätte mir mit dem verdammten Ding ein Auge ausstechen können!" Erbost warf ich meinen Anorak von mir.

„Das hätten Sie nicht überlebt", versetzte Vader sachlich und erhob sich.

Ich schluckte die Patzigkeit, die ich ihm für sein Einfühlungsvermögen am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen hätte, grimmig hinunter und reckte den Hals, um mich etwas besser umsehen zu können. Ich lag – wie ich soweit erkennen konnte – auf Vaders ausgebreitetem Umhang. Über uns schaukelten sachte ein paar grüne, farnähnliche Wedel in der leichten Brise, und rechterhand konnte ich zu meiner Erleichterung meine Tasche liegen sehen. Unmittelbar dahinter wucherte irgendwelches Gestrüpp, das mit vielen kleinen weissen Blüten übersät war, die einen betäubend intensiven Duft verströmten. Knallbuntes, an Schmetterlinge erinnerndes Flatter-Getier, umschwärmte diese geschäftig, und jenseits meiner Stiefelspitzen tat sich ein weiter blasslila Sandstrand auf, der in einem türkisblau leuchtenden Ozean mündete.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Auf einer Insel."

Auf einer Insel mit einem lilafarbenen Strand! Darauf hätte ich freilich auch selbst kommen können, auch wenn mir mit Angaben über allfällige Längen- und Breitengrade nicht unbedingt weitergeholfen gewesen wäre. „Die Blumen stinken ...", stellte ich aus Mangel an anderen Gesprächsthemen naserümpfend fest.

„Sie riechen nur das Bacta", versicherte mir mein finsterer Begleiter, während er sich hinter mir niederkniete und mir meine Jacke unter den Kopf schob.

Ich hob ungläubig meine verletzte Hand an die Nase. Ein Schwall aus Marzipan, Vanille und Honig schlug mir erbarmungslos entgegen, bevor ich auch nur dazu kam, vorsichtig daran zu schnüffeln. Mein Gesicht verzog sich noch etwas mehr, während sich mir die Frage aufdrängte, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis ich mich ob so viel penetranter Süsse zwangsläufig übergeben würde. Rasch liess ich meine stinkende Hand wieder sinken und begann damit, mir meine Stiefel von den Füssen zu schütteln.

„Hören Sie auf, herum zu zappeln!", kommandierte Vaders Stimme, was mich sogleich innehalten und schuldbewusst zur Maske empor schielen liess. „Und schliessen Sie die Augen."

Ich dachte nicht im Traum daran! Insbesondere deshalb nicht, weil seine mechanischen Hände gegenwärtig nur unheilverkündend wenige Zentimeter über meinem Gesicht verharrten. „Unterstehen Sie sich!"

Sein Tonfall wurde unbestreitbar ärgerlich. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so an! Zu welchem Zweck wohl, denken Sie, habe ich Ihnen einen meiner Finger zukommen lassen?"

„Oh ..." Rasch zählte ich seine Finger noch einmal durch – zehn Stück und alle waren dort, wo sie hingehörten!

Seine Finstere Lordschaft fuhr mit ihren Ausführungen fort, bevor mir ich mir allzu viele Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wie ich denn nun bitteschön die Tatsache auffassen sollte, als einer seiner – wohlgemerkt – _ergebensten _Fans bloss mit einem billigen _Ersatzteil_ abgespeist worden zu sein. „Sie hatten während der letzten Monate genügend Zeit zur Verfügung, sich mit der _Materie_ näher vertraut zu machen."

Womit er gewiss recht hatte, aber ... „Aber da ist noch Blut dran ...!", protestierte ich kleinlaut. Ich fühlte, wie mir unvermittelt noch um einiges heisser wurde – aus zweierlei Gründen. Erstens, aus Zerknirschtheit, weil ich seine Lordschaft unbeabsichtigt gekränkt hatte und zweitens, weil mir just in diesem Moment mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst geworden war, dass mein Kopf gegenwärtig zwischen nichts geringerem als Darth Vaders endlos langen Beinen ruhte. Meine Wangen waren der gesteppten Hose so nahe, dass sie diese beinahe berührten. Allein der delikate Umstand, dass ich nur das Gesicht etwas zur Seite hätte neigen müssen, um mit meinen Lippen seinen Oberschenkel zu erkunden, liess mich augenblicklich zu einer Pfütze hoffnungsfroh winselnder Hormone zerlaufen. Der Drang, mir sofort den Rest meiner Kleider vom Leib reissen zu wollen und mich ihm in eindeutiger Weise anzubieten, war von einer Sekunde zur nächsten erschreckend hoch.

„Sie können sich nachher waschen gehen." Vaders klebrige Hände legten sich von meinen lahmen Einwänden unbeeindruckt auf meine Stirn. „Ausserdem ist es _Ihr_ Blut. Und nun schliessen Sie die Augen, entspannen sich und geben endlich Ruhe – ich bemühe mich hier weidlich um Schadensbegrenzung."

„Schadensbegrenzung?"

„Ich muss die Folgen Ihrer Verletzungen aufhalten, bevor sie sich verschlimmern."

„Krieg' ich jetzt eine Heiltrance?" Eine blöde Frage, doch die guten Fragen waren mir gerade ausgegangen. Es schien da so eine Art Wechselwirkung zwischen Vaders dunkler, adorabler Präsenz und meiner Fähigkeit für halbwegs intelligent geführte Konversation zu geben ...

Er sagte nichts dazu, aber das Zischen aus seinem Beatmungsgerät klang wie ein reichlich genervtes _Pssst, _bevor er mir kurzerhand einfach die Augen zuhielt.

Die Kühle, die von seinen künstlichen Fingern ausging, tat gut. Sie war bei den vorherrschenden tropischen Temperaturen angenehm und trotz des daran haftenden Blutes auf eine mir unerklärliche Weise beruhigend. Ich kam nicht dazu, mich näher mit dieser erstaunlichen Erkenntnis auseinander zu setzen, denn dieses fast zeitgleich einsetzende Gefühl von unbeschwerter Leichtigkeit zog mich sofort in seinen Bann.

Vaders Atemgeräusch war allgegenwärtig. Es war, als würde es einen Teil meines Bewusstseins im Hier und Jetzt fest halten, während der andere Teil träge durch Raum und Zeit davon trieb. Ein sanftes bläuliches Licht schien durch mein Gesicht in mich hinein zu sickern, genau dort, wo die Hände des Dunklen Lords mich berührten. Mein ganzer Körper füllte sich allmählich mit diesem wohltuenden Leuchten, während mich Vaders Atem wie ein schützender Kokon umfing und eine leise Stimme hinter meiner Stirn wieder und wieder dieselben Worte rezitierte – verhalten gemurmelte Beschwörungen, in einer fremden Sprache, welche mir entglitten, kaum dass ich sie vernommen hatte. Dann und wann flackerten schemenhafte Bilder vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Die glitzernde Oberfläche eines Sees, eine felsige Schlucht, deren steile Wände an mir vorbeischossen, ein Baum voll mit blauen Blütenrispen, eine raue weisse Oberfläche, die mit rotbraunen Mustern bemalt war und Sterne, immer wieder Sterne, Planeten, Monde, bunte Gasnebel ...

Ich trieb dahin. Ich sah. Ich staunte.

Der seltsame Trip endete noch abrupter, wie er begonnen hatte. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zog Vader seine Hände weg und unterbrach damit die Verbindung.

Die Heftigkeit, mit der ich aus dieser überwältigenden Illusion gefegt wurde, kam einem harten Aufprall gleich. Zögerlich hob ich meine blutverklebten Lider. „Sind wir schon fertig?", fragte ich – nicht wirklich bereit, das jähe Ende dieser ansprechenden Exkursion einfach so hinzunehmen. Obwohl ich unmöglich sagen konnte, wie lange das ganze Prozedere gedauert hatte, mochten inzwischen rein gefühlsmässig durchaus mehrere Tage, vielleicht aber auch nur wenige Minuten vergangen sein. Wie auch immer: Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich durchaus noch etwas länger in diesem phantastischen Labyrinth aus Farben, Formen und Stimmen verweilen können.

„Ja. Ich konnte Ihr Schädelhirntrauma soweit rückgängig machen und die gebrochenen Mittelhandknochen wieder richten. Ihre Hand dürfte noch eine Weile weh tun, aber Sie werden keinen bleibenden Schaden davontragen. Ruhen Sie sich aus."

„Machen Sie sowas eigentlich öfter? Also Heiltrancen-Kram und so ..."

„Nein", sagte er, während er sich in einer einzigen, fliessenden Bewegung erhob.

Mein Blick folgte dem schwarzen Riesen verdutzt, als jener ohne ein weiteres Wort davon ging. Hastig rappelte ich mich auf. „Wo wollen Sie hin?" Die Idee, dass er mich hier allem Anschein nach einfach so zurücklassen wollte, behagte mir gar nicht.

Er blieb stehen und wandte sich um. „In einer Stunde ist es dunkel. Ich muss die Rettungskapsel bergen. Wir brauchen die Notvorräte und das Medikit und etwas, wo wir die Nacht verbringen können. Des Weiteren ..." – er machte eine kleine Kunstpause und wies gegen den Himmel – „... hält sich im Orbit dieser Welt eine uns feindlich gesonnene Lebensform auf. Sie werden hier in Deckung bleiben und sich nicht von der Stelle rühren, bis ich das geregelt habe."

Ich starrte ihm hinterher, wie er durch den lockeren Sand davon stapfte, mit der Grazie eines schwarzen Schwans. Abgesehen von der leicht befremdenden Sandfarbe und der Tatsache, dass ein übergross wirkender blassgelber Halbmond über dem Horizont hing, sah es hier wirklich fast so aus wie in einem tropischen Urlaubsparadies auf der Erde. Die baumartigen Gewächse_,_ die den Strand säumten, wirkten wie eine Mischung aus Farn, Palme und Bambus, was den Eindruck eines exotischen Ferienidylls noch verstärkte. Es war tatsächlich einfach nur traumhaft schön hier. An sich fehlten nur noch ein paar bunte Sonnenschirme, bequeme Liegestühle und die zwei obligatorisch dazugehörenden Gläser mit Piña Colada.

Ich fühlte mich zurückversetzt an unsere Hochzeitsreise auf die Malediven vor bald zwanzig Jahren und seufzte wehmütig. Die Frage, ob ich vor Mitternacht wieder in meinen eigenen vier Wänden und somit auch bei meinem Ehegespons sein würde, erübrigte sich, nachdem ich in einiger Entfernung ein Gebilde aus den Wellen ragen sah, welches leider nur allzu viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem ziemlich verbeulten und ebenso fluguntauglich anmutenden Stück Lambda-Fähren-Cockpit aufwies.

_Scheisse!, _dachte lange würde es wohl dauern, bis uns ein Rettungsteam von der _Executor_ hier aufsammeln kam_? _Ich konnte vermutlich froh sein, wenn ich bis Sonntagabend wieder daheim war._ Sonntagabend? Au Mann! _Yogi-Bärchen würde vor Kummer ausrasten! _Scheisse!_ Und gleich noch einmal, weil es zu der ganzen Misere so richtig gut passte:_ Scheisse!_

Es hätte doch alles so perfekt sein können! Ein kleiner, heimlicher Abstecher auf eine fremde, wunderschöne Welt, Sex in einem wirklich tollen Bett mit meinem Lieblings-Sith, abgerundet mit einem romantischen Picknick am Strand – einen malerischen Sonnenuntergang inklusive. Keine Menschenseele hätte jemals etwas davon erfahren! Aber nein! Stattdessen waren wir hier gestrandet, bloss weil sich seine offenkundig reichlich lüstern gestimmte Lordschaft mental mehr mit den eigenen, in Vorfreude erstarrten, Kronjuwelen befassen musste, anstatt dem mahnenden Flüstern der Macht zu lauschen, welches einen _eventuell_ davon bewahrt hätte, abgeschossen zu werden wie eine vor Altersschwäche tatterige Ente!

_Pfff, Männer!_

Dabei war in gut einer Woche Weihnachten! Und ich durfte mir jetzt schon einmal eine möglichst plausible Ausrede für mein spurloses Verschwinden ausdenken! Na dann: Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Resigniert grub ich meine Finger in den feinen Sand neben mir und hob eine Handvoll davon hoch, um etwas Ablenkung in dessen näherer Betrachtung zu finden. Er war tatsächlich lila und viele der winzigen Körner funkelten wie Glitter-Pulver – ein etwas kitschiger Umstand, aber doch sehr hübsch anzusehen. Fasziniert liess ich den glitzernden Staub zurück auf den Boden rieseln. Dann besann ich mich. Hastig wischte ich mir die Finger an der Hose ab. Ich wickelte mir mein heissgeliebtes indisches Fransentuch vom Hals und schlüpfte aus meinen Stiefeln und dem wollenen Winterpullover. Was nützte es, wenn man den Absturz auf einem fremden Planeten überlebte, um kurz darauf einen Hitzschlag zu erleiden?

Ich unterbrach mein Tun und krabbelte hinüber zu meiner Handtasche. Mit hastig fummelnden Fingern zog ich den Reissverschluss auf und genehmigte mir ein paar durstige Züge aus der eigens mitgeschleppten Gatorade-Flasche, welche ich meinem Gatten aus seiner „Eisernen-Trainings-Reserve" gemopst hatte.

Als ich mir dann kurz darauf die Socken von den Füssen zu ziehen begann, liess mich ein eigentümliches Geräusch aufhorchen. Ein zunächst sanftes, dann jedoch stetig anschwellendes Brummen erfüllte die Luft.

Auch die schwarze Gestalt unten am Strand hatte es vernommen. Sie war erneut stehen geblieben und blickte nach oben. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glitt ein Schatten über mich hinweg. Die uns _feindlich gesonnene Lebensform_ hatte uns, wie es aussah, aufgespürt und kreiste nun einem Aasgeier gleich über uns. Ich duckte mich instinktiv und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, bevor ich mich vorsichtig noch etwas tiefer ins Dickicht zurückzog, während das Summen schräg über meinem Versteck zum Stillstand kam.

Vaders Lichtschwert flammte auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um das erste, giftig pfeifende Geschoss mit einem lässigen Schnalzen abzulenken und weitab ins Gebüsch zu schicken. Dort erhob sich sogleich empörtes fremdartiges Glucksen und Schnattern. Die nächsten beiden Schüsse waren nicht so sauber gezielt und schlugen linkerhand des Dunklen Lords rauchende Dellen in den Sand. Dem diesen folgenden, wieder präziser gesetzten Schuss entging Vader mit einem Ausfallschritt. Der grelle Lichtblitz verpuffte mit einem brodelnden Zischen hinter ihm im Ozean, während der fünfte und sechste erneut von der Klinge beiseite geschlagen wurden, was das Protestgeschrei verängstigter Kreaturen in lautes Gebrüll umschlagen liess. Damit schien aber auch unser Gegner zu bemerken, dass ihm mit seiner bisherigen Methode wohl kein Jagdglück beschieden sein würde, und schaltete beinahe nahtlos auf Dauerfeuer.

Das war der Moment, in dem ich mich herumwarf, zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammenrollte und mir die Ohren zuhielt, um mit fest zugekniffenen Augen einfach nur das Beste zu hoffen. Minutenlang verharrte ich zusammengekauert, dem Schlachtfeld taktlos meine Kehrseite präsentierend, im lila Staub. Trotz der zugehaltenen Ohren konnte ich jedes einzelne Geschoss hören. Ich wagte kaum Luft zu holen und betete inständig darum, dass diesem Irren, der dort oben am Drücker sass, möglichst bald die Munition ausging oder – noch besser – dass Vader ihn mit einem geschickt zurückgesandten Energiestrahl vom Himmel holte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es mir, verhallte der letzte Schuss. Die daraufhin einsetzende Stille zerrte letztendlich fast noch mehr an den Nerven, wie die beängstigende Diskordanz aus schrill heulenden Geschossen, Tiergeschrei und dumpfen Einschlägen. Langsam zog ich die Hände von den Ohren und lauschte angespannt. Die Kreaturen im Wald schienen es mir gleich zu tun – denn kein Mucks war von dort mehr zu hören. Doch erst als ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass ich das eigentümliche Antriebsgeräusch des fremden Schiffes nicht mehr vernehmen konnte, rollte ich mich vorsichtig herum und riskierte ein paar argwöhnische Blicke nach allen Seiten.

Ätzender Qualm hing über dem Ort des Geschehens. Vom Schiff selbst fehlte jede Spur, nicht einmal Trümmerteile waren zu entdecken. Zwischen all den kleineren und grösseren geschwärzten Einschlagkratern stand der Sith-Lord, gross, dunkel und aufrecht, wie das heroische Denkmal eines antiken Feldherren und – soweit sich das erkennen liess – noch an einem Stück.

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich sprang auf, obschon sich meine Beine wie eine gallertartige Masse anfühlten. Doch ich wollte zu ihm laufen, um ihm vor Erleichterung jubelnd um den Hals fallen zu können. Vader wies mich allerdings prompt mit einer recht ungehaltenen Geste an, zu bleiben wo ich war. Dann kam er, das gezündete Lichtschwert immer noch in der Hand, im Eilschritt zu mir zurück.

Mich beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dies kein gutes Zeichen war. „Haben Sie den Scheisskerl erwischt?", rief ich ihm leise entgegen, als er in Hörweite unvermittelt erneut innehielt.

Vader antwortete nicht. Es lagen vielleicht noch ein knappes Dutzend Schritte zwischen uns, als er – ohne jede Vorwarnung – einfach ... _umfiel._ Er kippte vornüber und schlug wie ein gefällter Baum der Länge nach im lila Sand auf. Das rote Gleissen des Lichtschwertes erlosch und eine Staubwolke erhob sich für ein paar wenige Sekunden in die von Rauch geschwängerte Luft, bevor sie sich träge funkelnd wieder senkte.

Ich riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Mein Gehirn weigerte sich beharrlich, das dramatische Bildmaterial, welches es von diesen geliefert bekam, zu verarbeiten und eine Entscheidung zur weiteren Vorgehensweise zu fällen. Als ich mich endlich dazu durchrang, nun doch aufzuspringen und loszulaufen, lag mein schwarz gewandetes Idol schon seit geraumer Zeit reglos da.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was da eben passiert war – beziehungsweise _warum _das, was passiert war, passiert war. War er vorhin vielleicht doch von einem der Schüsse getroffen worden? Hatte er wegen der schwülen Hitze einen Kollaps erlitten? War vielleicht sonst etwas mit seinem Anzug nicht in Ordnung? Oder hatte er sich am Ende bereits bei unserem Absturz ernsthaft verletzt? Die wildesten Theorien überschlugen sich in meinem Kopf, während ich in Jeans, Unterhemdchen und mit nur einer Socke am Fuss über den heissen Sand hastete.

Ich warf mich neben dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie. Im ersten Moment wagte ich nicht, ihn zu berühren, doch als er in keinster Weise auf meine Rufe reagierte, riskierte ich es doch, ihn am Schulterpanzer zu packen und probehalber einmal vorsichtig zu schütteln. Nichts. Was jetzt?

Ich starrte ihn ratlos an. Der Panzer schien annähernd heiss genug, um darauf Eier braten zu können. Vaders Atemgeräusch ging jedoch nach wie vor ruhig und regelmässig. Nur mochte das bei ihm ja nichts heissen. Unter Umständen würde er sogar noch weiter beatmet, selbst wenn er inzwischen längst im Sith-Nirwana weilte, bis ... naja ... bis der Akku leer war – oder so ...

_Oh, Gott!_ Bei der Vorstellung richteten sich auf meinen Armen trotz der Hitze sämtliche Härchen auf. _Oh, bitte, nicht!,_ dachte ich entsetzt und rang die Welle lähmender Angst nieder, die mich unvermittelt zu überrollen drohte.

Ich versuchte Vader vom Bauch in eine stabile Seitenlage zu bugsieren, auch, um wenigstens einen Blick auf das Kontrollfunktionspaneel auf seiner Brust werfen zu können – obschon ich mich damit nun wirklich nicht auskannte – aber vielleicht gab es da ja eine Art Reset-Taste, einen Schalter, der einen eingebauten Defibrillator in Gang setzte, oder sonst irgendetwas Nützliches. Doch ein über zwei Meter grosser Kerl, der innen wie aussen zu einem recht ansehnlichen Prozentsatz aus irgendwelchen abenteuerlichen Metall-Legierungen bestand, war einfach zu schwer für mich. Vermutlich hätte ich ihn nicht einmal bewegen können, wenn meine Hand noch heil gewesen wäre. So jedenfalls, war ein Unterfangen wie dieses unweigerlich zum Scheitern verurteilt!

Ich fluchte frustriert und raufte mir die Haare, bevor ich mich daran machte eine Kuhle zu graben, um somit zumindest den Sand von Maske und Mundstück weg zu schaufeln, darauf vertrauend, dass das eine gute Idee war. Dann rannte ich los, zurück an die Stelle, wo meine Habe und Vaders Umhang lagen. Ich raffte letzteren zusammen und eilte damit hinunter ans Meer. Wenn ich ihn einweichte, und über dem Schwarzen Lord ausbreitete, würde ihn das verdunstende Wasser vielleicht soweit abkühlen ...

Zu meinem Verdruss weigerte sich der Stoff allerdings beharrlich, sich voll zu saugen. Das kühle Nass perlte unbeeindruckt davon ab. Ich fluchte also noch ein weiteres Mal und legte den Umhang notgedrungen so knochentrocken wie er war über Vader.

Alsdann blieb mir gleichwohl nichts, als einfach bloss im lila Sand zu knien und meinen grossen Dunklen Sith-Lord erschöpft und reichlich deprimiert anzustarren. Erste Hilfe bei einem Cyborg zu leisten, war nicht mein Spezialgebiet! Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun?

„Volltreffer ...!"

Dieses einzelne Wort liess mich augenblicklich aus meinen Gedanken hochfahren und komplett überrumpelt in die Richtung glotzen, aus welcher es erklungen war. Und da stand sie nun, jene uns ‚feindlich gesonnene Lebensform' – wie aus dem Boden gestampft und nicht einmal fünf Meter von uns entfernt. Sie reichte mir schätzungsweise knapp bis zum Bauchnabel, war am ganzen Körper wie ein Wookiee behaart und ... _potthässlich!_ Doch das war an sich nicht das Problem. Das Problem war, dass die Kreatur eine ziemlich solide aussehende, gewehrähnliche Waffe in ihren pelzigen Händen hielt, deren Lauf gerade in einer sauberen Linie auf mein Gesicht zielte.

Wie konnte es nur sein, dass immer dann, wenn man dachte, es könne nun eigentlich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, das Ganze überhaupt erst so richtig damit anfing, den Bach runter zu gehen?

_Du Sohn eines Pauls ...!_

Ich wusste, dass ich diesen Spruch schon einmal irgendwo gehört hatte, aber erst jetzt, da ich dem Irren, der uns während der letzten halben Stunde so übel mitgespielt hatte, direkt in seine schwarzen Knopfaugen blickte, die mich über seine gigantische, warzenübersäte Nase hinweg abschätzig musterten, konnte ich diese geflügelten Worte zuordnen – denn vor mir stand ... _ALF!_

_Falsch!_

Vor mir stand ein Melmacianer, der aussah wie ALF, aber definitiv _nicht_ ALF war _– nicht ALF sein_ _konnte!_ ALF war drollig! Dieses Exemplar hier allerdings, befand sich ganz offenbar auf dem Kriegspfad und daher war ihm jegliche Drolligkeit abzusprechen! Zudem war sein Fell nicht rotbraun, sondern eher mausgrau.

„Hast du noch was zu sagen, bevor ich dir das Gehirn raus puste?"

Ich schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf. Freilich wäre jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, um nachzufragen, warum der Kerl nur so sauer auf mich – besser gesagt auf Vader und mich – war. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte sich mein Schädel gegenwärtig so leer an, als wäre mein Grips bereits hinter mir über den Strand verteilt worden. Ich empfand nicht einmal Angst, sondern nur grenzenlose Verwirrung darüber, weshalb es ausgerechnet genau hier und jetzt mit mir vorbei sein sollte. Schliesslich war ich doch eben erst dem Tod von der Schippe gehüpft, warum wurde ich denn jetzt trotzdem umgebracht? Das machte doch nicht wirklich Sinn, oder?

_Klick!_

Nichts passierte – kein Schuss löste sich. Der Melmacianer grunzte missmutig, schüttelte prüfend seine Waffe, zielte und drückte erneut ab. Ein weiteres _Klick_ war die Antwort.

Beim dritten _Klick_ sprang mein Verstand mit einem einzigen, heftigen Ruck wieder an. Es sah zwar ganz danach aus, als ob ich heute wegen einer banalen Ladehemmung nun doch nicht würde erschossen werden, aber als der Melmacianer sein Gewehr mit diesem mordlüsternen Funkeln in den Augen einem Baseball-Schläger gleich in den Händen zu wiegen begann, hegte ich nicht mehr die geringsten Zweifel, dass er mir damit erst die Kniescheiben zertrümmern würde, nur um mich anschliessend einfacher zu Brei verarbeiten zu können.

Ohne nachzudenken riss ich dem schwarzen Riesen neben mir das Lichtschwert aus der metallenen Pranke, während die haarige Kreatur bereits wutschnaubend näher rückte – das Gewehr wie eine Keule schwingend.

Ich warf einen gehetzten Blick auf das schwarz-silberne Heft in meiner Hand. Okay, wo war noch gleich vorne und wo hinten? Und vor allem – wo war der ... äh ... der _Anlasser ...?_

_Wzzzzzmmmm!_

... ach so, ja, hier!

Der Griff begann drohend zu vibrieren und wurde bleischwer, als die rote Klinge daraus hervorschoss. Mir war, als hielte ich unverhofft eine sich zornig windende Schlange mit Schüttelfrost fest, und um ein Haar hätte ich das Schwert vor Schreck gleich wieder fallen gelassen.

Der Anblick von Vaders Waffe veranlasste den Melmacianer immerhin dazu, überrascht stehen bleiben. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf beäugte er den leuchtenden Energiestrahl.

Beherzt schloss ich meine Finger fester um den Griff. „Keinen Schritt weiter, oder ..."

„Oder _was?",_ fragte es ungerührt zurück.

„Oder _das!"_ Drohend wedelte ich mit dem Lichtschwert vor mir hin und her und versuchte mein Gegenüber damit zurück zu scheuchen, oder jenes auf diese Weise zumindest ein wenig auf Distanz zu meinen mir teuren Knien zu halten.

Der Ausserirdische wich daraufhin tatsächlich ein paar hastige Schritte vor der angriffslustig brummenden Klinge zurück und setzte sich ob seines überstürzten Rückzugs alsbald auf seinen mausgrauen Fellhintern.

Durch meinen so unverhofften Sieg selbst ein bisschen überrascht, sprang ich vorwärts, um meinem Widersacher die Spitze des Lichtschwertes an die Kehle zu halten, mit huldvoller Miene seine kleinlaut gestammelte Kapitulation entgegen zu nehmen und ... ja was denn eigentlich? Was tat man mit einem unterlegenen Kontrahenten nach geschlagener Schlacht denn so?

Ich hatte mir darüber, um es ehrlich zu sagen, noch keine Gedanken gemacht, doch das brauchte ich auch nicht mehr, da ich genau in diesem Augenblick in ein Loch trat und schmerzhaft umknickte. Man mag es im Nachhinein wohl _Ironie des Schicksals_ nennen, dass mich präzise einer jener Krater ins Straucheln bringen sollte, welche der Melmacianer zuvor mit seinem persönlichen Bordgeschütz so grosszügig über den Strand verteilt hatte.

Mein Magen sackte jäh nach unten weg und kollidierte dort unsanft mit anderen Teilen meines Verdauungstrakts. Mir blieb gerade noch genug Zeit, das Lichtschwert zur Seite zu reissen, um mich nicht selbst damit auf zu schlitzen. Die Klinge traf auf einen leichten Widerstand, bevor ich einen haarigen Arm mit einem Gewehr in der Hand in funkelndem Staub aufschlagen sah, dicht gefolgt von einem Stück Schulter mit Kopf. Der Rest des Melmacianers kippte nach hinten, und wand sich zuckend noch für ein oder zwei Sekunden in der lila Pracht, während ich mühsam torkelnd mein Gleichgewicht wiederfand.

Ein Schaudern erfasste mich und liess mich mit fassungslosem Entsetzen erst auf den von mir – _aus Versehen_ – dreigeteilten Nichtmenschen zu meinen Füssen und dann auf Vaders Waffe starren. _Oh, Gott! _Das Ding war ja durchgegangen wie durch Butter!

Der Gestank von versengtem Haar und etwas, das so roch wie angebranntes Katzenfutter, stieg mir in die Nase – ich hatte ALF getötet!

_ALF ist tot!, _kreischte eine Stimme wie von Sinnen hinter meiner Stirn los, die verdächtig nach geschlossener Abteilung und Zwangsjacke klang, _ALF ist tot! Du hast ALF umgebracht!_

Ich begann zu hyperventilieren, noch nicht sicher, ob ich jetzt eher auf einen Weinkrampf oder einen hysterischen Anfall zusteuern sollte. Dann, voller Abscheu, und als könnte ich meine Tat damit ungeschehen machen, warf ich das immer noch aktivierte Lichtschwert so weit ich nur konnte von mir. Es erlosch, kaum hatte es meine Hand verlassen, und das polierte Heft versank mit einem unspektakulären _Plitsch_ und einem noch diskreteren Gurgeln in den Fluten. Aber es half nichts – der Melmacianer stand ob meiner reuevoll überstürzten Geste trotzdem nicht wieder auf.

Ich begann verzweifelnd im Kreis zu gehen, rang abwechselnd die Hände, schlug sie mir ohne Rücksicht auf meine Verletzung vors Gesicht, raufte mir wieder und wieder die Haare und wartete darauf, dass irgendjemand kam, der mir sagte, dass das alles bloss ein dummer Scherz war, oder zumindest, was ich denn jetzt tun sollte. Doch niemand schien sich dazu berufen zu fühlen zu kommen, geschweige denn mir Ratschläge zu erteilen ...

Jammernd und Tränen der Bestürzung und der Selbstanklage vergiessend, taumelte ich schliesslich zurück zu der mir vertrauten schwarzen Gestalt und kauerte mich trostsuchend neben sie.

Dass einem jemand so mir nichts, dir nichts den Garaus machen wollte, war schon verstörend genug! Wenn sich genannter Jemand dann aber kurz darauf auch noch vor den eigenen Augen – und so ganz und gar nicht _ohne Fremdeinwirkung –_ aus dem Genpool verabschiedete, war das mehr, als ich nach einem Tag wie diesem noch verkraften konnte.

Verdammt! Ich konnte doch normalerweise keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun! Aber egal, wie viele Tränen ich nun weinte: Ich würde mit ihnen diesen kleinen, melmacianischen Mistkerl nicht wieder ins Leben zurückrufen können. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich – so schrecklich, dass ich vor lauter Schuldgefühlen Sodbrennen hatte, denn ich war schlecht! Und ich war verdorben! Und ich war böse! Und vor allem: Ich war mit diesem ganzen Schlamassel ALLEIN!

Fortsetzung folgt – irgendwann ...


End file.
